Four Years, Six Months, Two Days
by BrucasAlwaysForever
Summary: After 4 years the gang meets up as they promised one another, they come back together in hope off finishing some unfinished business. Lucas comes back with Lindsay which stirs up some trouble in Tree Hill. Brucas, Naley and Jeyton.
1. Next Stop Tree Hill!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter One: Next Stop Tree Hill

Brooke slowly walked down the red carpet and flashed a smile at the parazzi's as they began to take photo's, with her mother and bodyguard walking right behind her. She approached a large sign that read 'Clothes over Bros', she was wearing this beautiful black dress and held her hand held purse by her side. Mark Garth, an interviewer, approached Brooke and shook her hand. "Brooke Davis, this is just an honor meeting you, how does it feel to be here after all these years?"

"Clothes over Bros is my dream come true," Brooke looked around smiling, she looked back all the flashing lights and all the designers who gather in one place for a fashion show, a fashion that was really important to Brooke and that could make or break her. "This is what I wished for."

"What kind of clothes will we be seeing in your new line?"

"Basically it just comfortable and fashionable clothes that you can go out for an average day," Brooke began explaining. "Then we have our couture line for really fancy events, like weddings, prom and etc."

"Where did the name Clothes over Bros originate?" the interview asked.

"Well in high school I was having some problem with this boy," Brooke explained. "My best friends Haley and Peyton wanted me to stop sulking over the boy, then my friend Haley tells me to instead put my mind on the other love of my life then it came to me instantly 'Clothes over Bros'."

"Come on Brooke we are running on a tight schedule," Brooke's mother urged her pointing towards her watch.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to get inside for the fashion show." Brooke shook the interviewer hand.

"It was great talking to you also," the interviewer smiled. "I wish you the best."

Brooke walked into this large decorated fashion house, she saw the many celebrities that appeared to the show. She immediately headed backstage to make sure that all her models were ready, Brooke spotted her assistance Millicent attending to the models, Millicent notice Brooke and smiled, "How's everything going?"

"Well the models are almost ready and the show starts in five minutes," Millicent held up her chart and showed it to Brooke. "Clarissa is to go first, then Solaris, April, Amora, Bre, Naima, Dani, Cari Dee, and Jaslene then the cycle continues another three times then the end of the fashion show."

"Okay good," Brooke felt butterflies fill her stomach as the light began to dimmer, the fashion show was about to begin. Her first model approached her after finally being ready after much prepartions. "Clarissa your up first."

Clarissa went on the runway she placed her hand on her hips and began to walk down the runway giving her fierce's look, she was at the end of the runway and she gave her final poise as the photographers began taking many picture. Clarissa began walking back towards backstage, Brooke looked for her next model who appeared right in front of her.

"Solaris!" Brooke beamed. "I haven't seen you in a while, I am so glad that you could make it."

"Anything for my favorite fashion designer," Solaris noticed that Clarissa was almost back. "Well I'm up next, hope I make you proud."

As the fashion show went on Brooke notice that it was going extremely well and all the designer seemed to enjoy her clothing, the third cycle was coming up and it was the most important one. Brooke's had to show her couture line, that what everyone had really been waiting for, they loved her dresses and they couldn't wait to see what new things that she had created. It was the third cycle and Brooke was nervous, she notice that one of her models, Amora, hadn't been looking well. Brooke approached her to make sure that she was okay, Amora was sitting down and looked like she was having a hard time paying attention.

"Are you sure your good to go on?"

"Yeah," Amora lied. "I am okay."

Amora slowly walked on to the runway, she began walking down and slowly began to lose her balance. She looked around and it felt as if the room was spinning and all she could see was flashing lights, Amora fell foward as she fainted on the runway. Almost everyone in the audience got up to see what was going on, Brooke rushed on stage and picked up Amora, she rushed her backstage and placed her back into a chair.

"Millicent get me a glass of water and a piece of bread or fruit," Brooke ordered. "Someone get the show moving again."

Amora slowly began to gain consciousness, she looked around the room and saw where she was. She sprung up in her seat, "What happened?"

"You fainted sweety," Brooke said sympathically. "What did you eat this morning?"

"Nothing, I haven't been eating anything this pass week," Amora confessed. "I been vomiting all day."

"Are you bulimic?" Brooke asked.

Amora slowly shook her head as Millicent came back with a drink of water and a banana, Brooke handed it to Amora. "I don't want you vomiting this out, your to beautiful to be doing this to yourself." Brooke changed her outfit, she got a message to come back to the office, as she left the fashion house there was thousand of parazzi waiting for her outside, flashing the camera in her face and asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she anorexic?"

"No comment," Brooke replied walking down the red carpet with her bodyguard right behind her, she notice her limo arrived and got into it. Her mother was already sitting inside, she was looking through some files. "Somebody has got to do something about the parazzi they are totally out of control."

"That's the fashion world Brooke," Brooke's mother said still looking through the files. "It's either you take it or leave it."

"So what am I being called in for?"

"The whole Amora thing," Brooke's mother pulled a document from out of a folder and began to write something on it. "You didn't expect that to go unnoticed?"

"No but I didn't expect to be this big either," Brooke said as the arrived at the office, it was a twenty-stories high. Brooke walked into the building and pushed the elevator button, the elevator finally opened and she walked in. She pressed the button to the eighteenth floor, she walked out the elevator to see her publicist and others of her workers waiting outside. "Sorry I'm late."

"Never mind that," Brooke's publicist said. "This is about the Amora incident, we didn't expect that to happen but that is nothing new, anorexia is the new thing we will have all the models trying to be as thin as the can be which is better for us."

Millicent appeared behind Brooke with a stack of papers in her hand, "Anorexia is a disease, it is NOT a fashion statement!" she said storming off. "What's the news Millicent?"

"Miss. Davis, Macy's called and wanted to let you know that they would like to add some of the Clothes over Bros clothing line to their market," Millicent began. "Also your old friend Haley called, she wanted you to call her back, it sounded urgent."

"I hope nothing bad happened," Brooke thought aloud. "Millicent I want you to go into my office and fax the paper's on my desk to France, they are the sketches to the wedding line, I have to go home and find out what that was about. I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning, and also here is your pay."

Millicent smiled as Brooke handed her the paycheck, Brooke headed back to her to her limo, "Take me home Clyde."

Brooke arrived at a hotel, she walked inside and took the elevator up to her room, she walked into the house and noticed a message on her answering machine. She slowly reached towards the play button, she didn't know what she was going to hear next. "Hey Brooke," Brooke heard Haley's voice. "I called your office but you seemed to be out, I just wanted to call you to tell that, well we miss you. James, Nathan and I we were just wondering when the next time that you would be coming back, I made you James godmother for a reason Brooke. Hope to see you soon."

Brooke got misty-eyed from the message on her answering machine, she got dressed into her pajamas and went to bed. She had a long day and just wanted to get some rest, the next day Brooke got up at 8:00 am. She headed towards Starbucks first for some Green Ice Tea, after that she headed for the office. Millicent was the first to greet her, "Good Morning Miss. Davis you have tons of new messages from Macy's, Sears, France, London, and Italy."

"Millicent I need you to keep this on low-key," Brooke led Millicent to her office and locked the door. "I am leaving tonight."

"What?"

"I have to go Haley needs me and I haven't been back there since four years and not to mention I wasn't their for Nathan's accident," Brooke explained. "Your going to need to forward all my conference calls to this number, and I am going to tell my mom and the staff the news of my leaving. I also I am going to need you to take this forums and get them signed by Macy's if they want to make a deal with us."

"Good luck." Millicent said grabbing a paper from Brooke's hand.

"Thanks I am going to need it." Brooke sighed.

Brooke waited for her mother to come to her office, her mother had a cup of coffee in her hands and a cell phone in the other. "I don't care how many shipments they need, they just have to be willing to pay top dollar!"

"Mom?" Brooke said.

"Hold on honey," Brooke's mother said. "It doesn't matter I want you to empty out their wallets, your a very valuable worker I would hate to fire you. Okay, goodbye. Smooches."

Brooke's mother hung up the phone and turned her attention to her daughter, "What did you want to tell me dear?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom I am going back to Tree Hill," Brooke waited for her mother reaction. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Is this because of that boy?"

"No mom that was four years ago," Brooke said. "And he was with Peyton, I could never that to Peyton she my bestfriend."

"She was your bestfriend honey," Brooke's mom said. "You two haven't spoken in years, I don't even know why your still friends with her after everything she done."

"Mom!" Brooke groaned.

"Do what you have to do Brooke but we all know that the moment something happens you'll be right back here."

Brooke rolled her eyes, it was finally time for her flight, she was at the airport with Millicent.

"Be sure to take care of things while I am gone," Brooke said. "And don't take to many crap from my mother after all I know she can be a real bitch sometimes, well really all the time."

"What else am I suppose to do while your gone?" Millicent laughing at Brooke's comment.

"Whatever you want," Brooke said. "Remember, your only young once."

Brooke winked at Millicent before leaving for her flight, she carefully strapped herself in as she pulled out her headphone and began to play her iPod.

"Next stop Tree Hill!"

(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review, I really want to know how I did. Hopefully you all enjoyed it!)


	2. Lucas's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

Chapter Two: Lucas's Surprise

Peyton was sitting in her car, she was looking back at her old house, she just came back from L.A and knew that was the first place that she wanted to visit. A young girl about sixteen looks outside her window and spots Peyton, she opens her front door and walks up to the car. Peyton see the girl as she begins to knock on the window, Peyton pulls the window down and the girl looks into the car.

"Your Peyton right?"

"Um...how did you know?"

"Just an instinct," the girl says. "Want to look inside?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Peyton gets out of the car an motions towards her old house, the outside still look the same but she had no idea about the inside. The girl open the door, showing the inside of the house, Peyton looked around to see how much it changed. It look pretty much like Brooke's old house, very rich and highly decorated. Peyton turns to the girl nervously, "What your name by the way?"

"Molly," she answered taking Peyton towards her old room.

"I guess this is your room now."

Molly nodded her head, "Want to see it?"

"I could be a psycho you know?"

"I highly doubt that." Molly opened the door.

The room was very girly, Peyton never expected to see her room decorated this way, she was shocked in a way as she looked around the room. "Wow things sure has changed, my walls used to be red."

"That's crazy, your joking right." Molly laughs then see the expression on Peyton face. "Oh your not."

Peyton was so surprised on how much Molly reminded her of Brooke, Molly walked to the closet, "So your really used to love Lucas Scott?" Peyton looked at Molly as if she were psychic, Molly opens the closet a little more to reveal writing on the door that read 'Peyton + Lucas TLA'. Molly opened the other side of the closet revealing Brooke's list of boys. "You knew Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah I used to."

Brooke was at the airport she was waiting for Mouth, he was the only person who knew she was coming that night. Mouth came into airport and saw Brooke, she was surprised at how much he changed, Mouth hair was a little longer and his taste in clothes changed. Brooke hugged Mouth, "It is so good to see you after all these years."

"Well I see you all the time on tv!" Mouth smiled. "You made it big time Brooke Davis!"

"I know," Brooke said. "New York is great but I missed you guys in Tree Hill."

"We missed you too," Mouth said. "So where are you staying?"

"Well tonight I am going to Haley's house," Brooke picked up her bags heading to Mouth's car. "I am going to surprise her tonight, then hopefully I am going to rent an apartment for a while."

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know yet."

Brooke got into Mouth car after putting her bag in the back of his trunk, he started the car and began to drive off to Nathan's and Haley's house. When they finally arrived, Brooke gave Mouth a little kiss on the cheek and got out of the car, "Thank you Mouth." Brooke paused. "For everything." Brooke got her bags from out of the backseat and approached Nathan and Haley's house. She rung the doorbell and saw the door open, she looked down and saw Nathan in his wheelchair, he looked like hell.

"Hi Nathan!" Brooke smiled.

"Figured you would come back," Nathan said bitterly. "She's in there."

Brooke nodded her head and went into the room Nathan pointed at, she opened the door and saw Haley reading a book to James. Haley looked up when she heard the door squeak, she put down the book and looked up, she saw her bestfriend and beamed. "Brooke! I can't believe your back!" Haley pulled Brooke in to a hug, Brooke being the emotional one as she was always known to be began to cry.

"Oh honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brooke wiped her tears. "It's just I haven't seen you in such a long time and James!"

"Auntie Brooke," James got out of bed and hugged her.

"The last time I saw you were so short," Brooke picked him. "You grew a lot kiddo."

"I missed you," James hugged her. "I saw you on tv last night, and the lady who fell on the stage."

"You saw that?" Brooke laughed. "She was just a little tired."

She heard Haley laugh a little, Brooke placed James back into his bed and walked out the room with Haley by her side. "So how you been Tutor Wife?"

"Still kept my nickname," Haley laughed. "We been good lately, except for Nathan."

"I'm so sorry I didn't come back during the accident."

"It's okay," Haley understood. "That when you were just starting your career and I would never want you to give that up."

"Thanks Haley!" Brooke said. "Would you mind if I could stay here tonight?"

"No I don't mind, the guest room is made out already," Haley said. "Oh yeah James Soapbox Race is tomorrow, you're coming right?"

"Of course anything for my godson." Brooke said proudly.

"I'm glad you said that because Lucas is going to be there tomorrow," Haley said nervously.

"Well I have to face him sometime right?" Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke Davis, when did you get so strong?"

"The fashion world really did a number on me." Brooke laughed.

Brooke went to the guest room, she put on her pajamas and thought about what was going to happen the next day. She couldn't believe that she was going to see Lucas again, it not that she wasn't excited but something happened the last time they met. Brooke fell asleep. It was soon morning and Brooke headed straight towards the kitchen, she saw Haley at the stove, and James sitting down by this blond haired women that Brooke recognized all to well.

"Peyton?!" Brooke smiled.

"Is that Brooke Davis?" Peyton said mockingly. "Oh why yes it is!"

"Oh my gosh Peyton," Brooke hugged Peyton. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Peyton smiled. "I'd missed you!"

"Same here P.Sawyer!" Brooke smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, except your hair is a little more darker then it used to be."

"Auntie Brooke," James called out. "Are you coming to my race, Auntie Peyton coming and so is Uncle Luke."

"Uncle Luke is coming?" Peyton said.

"James can you excuse for a minute." Haley asked.

James nodded and took his breakfast into his room, Peyton turned back to her two friends. "When did Lucas come back?"

"A while ago," Haley said. "But you have to put away, at least for James sake."

"Well as long as Brooke stays by my side."

"Who said I was ever going to leave your side?" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke, you have to get ready it's starts in an hour and Lucas and Skillz is meeting us there." Haley said.

"What about Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"I don't think he's coming."

"What?" Peyton said. "I am going to have a talk with him after this race thing."

"Good luck." Haley shrugged.

Brooke went back to the guest room and began to get prepared for the Soapbox race, she got a ride with Peyton and Haley. She sat with James in the back seat, he had his helmet in his lap and was so anxious to get to the race. When they finally arrived they saw many parents with their children, James looked up at Brooke. "Is my daddy coming?"

Brooke stared at Haley and Peyton who look nervous at the sight of hearing that question, Brooke tried to give the best answer she could. "Listen kiddo, I think your old enough to hear the truth and the truth is I don't think daddy is coming. But on the bright side you have mommy, Auntie Peyton, Uncle Luke, Uncle Skillz, and--"

"Auntie Brooke?" James smiled.

"Yeah and Auntie Brooke." Brooke smiled tickling James.

The four got out of the car and headed towards Skillz, "Well if it isn't Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis." Brooke and Peyton hugged Skillz. "How the two of you been?"

"Fine." Brooke and Peyton answered together.

Peyton spotted Brooke with a women and nudges Brooke, Brooke looks over towards Lucas then turns back to Peyton. "Who do you suppose she is?"

"Who cares?" Peyton shrugged.

They began to walk toward James Soapbox, James was slowly getting into it. "Mom can you put on my helmet for me?"

"I'll be back you two." Haley said to Brooke and Peyton.

Lucas looked over at the two girls, he was shocked, he never expected his new girlfriend and his two ex-girlfriends would be in the same place at the same time. He looked at his girlfriend, "Hey Lindsay, I'll be right back." Lindsay nodded her head as Lucas began to walk towards his ex-girlfriends, Lindsay crossed her arms and began to walk towards Haley.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Lindsay," Haley smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Lindsay said. "Who are those two girls?"

"Those two?" Haley faked being confused pointing towards Brooke and Peyton. "Just old friends from high school."

"And that it right?"

"Lindsay I don't really think you should be having this talk with me."

Lucas walked up to Peyton and Brooke, they looked at one another nervously.

"So how have you two been?"

"Good," Brooke replied.

"Same." Peyton replied simply.

"You?" Brooke asked.

"I been doing great also," Lucas said. "I see that Clothes over Bros is doing great."

"Yeah." Brooke answered.

Peyton began to cough, "I think I need some water."

"Oh yeah," Brooke agreed. "I'll go with you."

Lucas watched the two girls walked away remembering the last time something like this happened.

_"I should get something to drink." Peyton said coughing rather badly._

_"Uh-huh." Brooke agreed._

_"Look! I meant what I said. OK, an-and now that I'm back, it's a little embarrassing so how about we just-" Lucas began._

_"Don't mention it!" Brooke said._

_"Great." Peyton said._

_"So what do you say huh? You in?" Lucas asked relived._

_"Any excuse for a party." Brooke shrugged._

_"For Nathan and Haley, why not." Peyton agreed with Brooke._

Lindsay walked over to Lucas, "Who were they?" she asked wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"Old friends." Lucas turned back to Haley.

"Hey the race is starting." Haley said pulling out her camera.

James was in the Soapbox that had the number 23 on the side of it, he was in third place so far out of eight racers. In front of him was a red and blue cars, Jamie passed the red car with ease. He was almost close to the blue car he just had to gain a little more speed, with in seconds he passed the blue car and the finish line. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Lindsay and Skillz cheered as they rush down to the finish line. James carefully got out of his car and looked at his mom, "Mommy I won!"

Haley lifted James into the air and bought him in for a hug.

"You did it little man." Skillz smiled.

"Let's go celebrate!" Brooke beamed. "Pizza on me!"

**BroodyxoCheery**- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter hoped you enjoyed this one.

**etfanalltheway**- Thanks you reviewing, there is so much that going to happen just wait and see!

**xofallenxangelxo**- Well the story did just come out last night but I am glad you enjoyed and I'm sure many other people enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. You Know Me Better Than Anyone Else

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story.) **

Chapter Three: You Know Me Better Than Anyone Else

Brooke stood in the center of a huge house, there was tons of furniture, Brooke looked around the room almost glowing. She loved everything about the house she smiled at the owner. The house walls were painted a shade of white, Brooke thought that should could just have Peyton paint the walls over. The floors were made of marble and there was also a marble staircase with a golden railing that spiraled and led upstairs, Brooke turned back to the owner and pulled out her checkbook.

"I want this house!" Brooke smiled still looking around. "I'll pay you right now."

"Are you certain?" the owner ask.

Brooke nods her head, "I throw another in another hundred thousand if you could can be gone within an hour."

The owner picked up her cat, "Enjoy your house." She says as Brooke begins to write the check, after Brooke is done the owner pauses for a minute. "Did you want the cat?" Brooke shakes her head no, the owner continues to the door which is painted red, the owner stops one more time. "There is a roast in the oven."

Brooke smiles, "I love roast."

The owner leaves the house, Brooke could hear the old owner screaming with excitement as she headed for her car. Brooke looks out the window and see the woman rushing out the driveway, the owner waves goodbye to Brooke. Brooke pulls out her cell phone and calls Peyton, she paced around the house waiting for Peyton to pick up her cell phone. "Hey Peyton, meet by Rivercourt in an half and hour."

Brooke was just about to leave the house to meet up with Peyton when received a call on her cell phone. It was Millicent, "Hey Millicent what's up?"

"France is holding a conference call," Millicent explained. "I will transfer you in a moment."

Brooke waited on the line, she finally heard someone on the other end of the phone. "Brooke this is Chantal."

"Are you calling about the wedding line?" Brooke asked heading to her new car. "If you didn't like I can make up new designs."

"No, no I loved it," Chantal said ecstatic. "It had a certain je ne se qua!"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Qui!" Chantal laughed. "The problem is I am going to need four dresses by the end of this month."

"Four?" Brooke said surprised. "Um...I'll going to get my assistance right on it."

"Okay au revoir."

Brooke hung up the phone and gave out a deep sigh, she pulled out the driveway and headed towards Rivercourt but first she must had to stop by a coffee shop and buy herself a latte. Brooke parked the car carefully and locked the doors, she enter the cafe to find Lucas sitting in one of the booth on his laptop. Brooke cautiously walked up to the counter and order her drink, she covered her face in hope that Lucas didn't see her. The clerk handed Brooke the latte and she quickly tried to run out the shop when she was paraded by fans, Brooke smiled as her fans asked for her autograph and pictures.

"I can't believe I am meeting Brooke Davis!" one the fans said. "I love your clothes, I'd take clothes over bros any day!"

Brooke laughed at her fan comment and continued to sign autographs, finally all the fans disappeared. Brooke looked towards Lucas who had surely spotted her, she waved to him and headed towards her car. Lucas closed his laptop and chased after her, Brooke quickly tried to get in her car. Lucas caught up with her and knocked on her car window, she had no other choice but to roll it down.

"Why are you and Peyton avoiding me?"

"I don't Lucas take a wild guess," Brooke sighed. "Luke this isn't right we have to get over this problem sometime right?"

Lucas nodded his head, "Meet me here in an hour, I am going to be here all day, maybe we can catch up."

Brooke agreed then rolled up her window, she drove off to Rivercourt without making anymore detours so she wouldn't run into anymore of her ex-boyfriends. She arrived at Rivercourt, it hadn't changed a bit since she last been there, the concrete was still imprinted with their names that they left four years ago. Peyton saw Brooke looking down at their names and walked over to her and patted her on the back, Peyton looked over to Brooke and gave a little smile.

"Miss the old days I see?"

"Yeah," Peyton sighed. "We used to have so much fun when none of was arguing about who stole who's boyfriend."

Brooke laughed, "If I remember you stole mine. Twice."

"Well I gave him back once and you stole mines too," Peyton laughed. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh come on!" Brooke grabbed Peyton and rushed to the car.

Brooke drove Peyton to the house with red painted door, Peyton dropped her jaw at how huge it was she never imagined that there could be a house that big in Tree Hill, it was almost as big a mansion. Brooke led Peyton inside, she gave Peyton a tour of the house and she loved it.

"Brooke this huge!" Peyton beamed.

"I am hoping that you can paint some rooms over." Brooke smiled.

_"Alright total reverse deja vu, I moved all of Nathan crap outta here three months ago." Peyton smiled._

_"I know, but this is gonna be so much better because this is our new post-game party palace." Brooke walked around the room. "All it needs is a P. Sawyer make-over, a little paint; couple of those creepy 'nobody understands me' drawings that you do, and a batch of hot boys."_

_"Hence the skanky innuendo." Peyton grins._

"Sure what the pay?" Peyton saw Brooke reaction. "I'm just joking."

"Actually," Brooke led her downstairs again. "Pick a room."

"What?" Peyton asked stunned.

Peyton got a call on her phone, she looked down at the screen and saw Haley's name. "Hey Hales!"

"Did you forget you had to meet me today?"

"Oh right, I am on my way." Peyton closed the phone and looked back at Brooke. "I have to meet this band called No Means Yes with Haley, but I will be back to paint our rooms." Peyton drove off to meet the band No Means Yes, she stopped in front of a club called Silver. She stepped out of the car and saw Haley waiting for her, Peyton smiled as Haley folds her arms. "I been waiting for you for at least half an hour."

"Sorry I was with Brooke." Peyton smiled.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Haley asked walking to the back entrance.

"Just follow me," Peyton pulled out her cellphone and pretended to talk to someone. "No how many time do I have to tell you Dennis, I said room temperature water for Jason." The bouncer standing at the door let Peyton in but not Haley, Peyton indicate that Haley is her assistance and the bouncer let's her in. "Well tell them to make it right or there is going to be some problems."

Peyton and Haley's walks into the backstage, Haley looks at Peyton in amazement. "Where did you learn that?"

"Ellie," Peyton explained. "I don't remember what she did word for word but it got me into many clubs, there is this band they just finished performing." The lead player began walking towards Peyton and Haley, Peyton turned to Haley and smiled.

"Groupies?"

"What?" Peyton asked as Haley scoffed. "No, no we own our own Record Label and we had our eyes on you for a long time and we want to sign you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Jason says walking off. "I don't want anything to do with it."

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were in the coffee shop, Brooke had just arrived and sat down across from Lucas and his laptop. Lucas and Brooke stood in awkward silence for about ten minutes until the the waitress came by and began to take their orders, "Hello how might I be of assistance today?"

"Well I'll have a Green Ice Tea and a chocolate muffin." Brooke said.

"I'll have the same except with Hot Chocolate."

"OH MY GOSH!" The waitress shouted. "I am so sorry, but your Brooke Davis and your Lucas Scott I love you both!"

"Thanks." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

The waitress walked away after getting both of their autographs, Brooke and Lucas turned to each other and began laughing, Brooke smiled at Lucas. "Is this how it is for you all the time?"

"Well sometimes," Lucas shrugged. "I don't have to ask you since this probably your fifth time today."

Brooke smiled, "I missed this, us being friends, you were the one who always pushed to be all I can be and believe or not you changed me for the better. If it weren't for you I'll probably be like my mother, and I'd be on my to getting botox right now, instead of having my own fashion line."

"I always knew there was something inside of you," Lucas said. "Remember what I told you the night that we through our last high school party?"

_"So are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Lucas startled Brooke. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know I just um..." Brooke said getting teary eyed. "I know moving on is a good thing, I guess I'm just scared. You know, high school safe. I'm not sure I'm ready for the real world."_

_Lucas reaches into his jacket pocket, "The past few months I been writing this, I guess parts if I can remember it all." Lucas begins to turn the pages as Brooke waits patiently. "Here."_

_"She was fiercely independent," Brooke began to read it. "Brooke Davis, brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I have ever know. Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day and I'm not sure she even knows it."_

_"You're going to do great Brooke," Lucas tells her. "The world doesn't stand a chance."_

"Yeah I remember," Brooke smiled. "So Lindsay, are the two of you serious?"

"Pretty much," Lucas smiled. "She just completes me, you know what I mean, she helps me with my book and she always know what to add. She a great person I think the two of you could be great friends if you gave it a chance."

"I bet we could," Brooke nodded. "I believe you."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Brooke paused for a minute. "You know me better than anyone else."

**(A/N: Another chapter, hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving! Also hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.) **

**photobooth romance**- Thanks for the honesty I agree with everything you said, as I looked over the last chapter I did notice that it was mostly dialouge. I hope I did a little better in this chapter, and will hopefully continue to progress. The your and you are thing I agree with also because I need to study grammer a little also, but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the criticism because that what helps you grow. I might look for a beta also, or if anyone is interested don't be afraid to ask.

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**- Thanks for the review, I was going to post one up this chapter but I went somewhere the day after Thanksgiving with my family and it was very unplanned but I had fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Mosie1213**- Thanlks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this update.

**p0line**- You will see how it will go as the story goes along, but I am a big Brucas fan and maybe they will get together or maybe something bad will happen you never know. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**xofallenxangelxo**- Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter was better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Nanny Name Carrie

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. This chapter is mainly how they find Carrie who if you read the spoilers is James's nanny.) **

Chapter Four: The Nanny Name Carrie

Haley was cleaning up the living room, she vacuumed the floor, dusted the table and vases. She cleaned the spots out of her white leather couches left by James, she wiped the smudge marks off the windows and washed the walls of crayon marks. Haley heard the doorbell, she looked at the time and thought to herself, _"They are here early!"_ Haley took off the apron that was around her waist and threw it in the hamper, she rushed to the door and opened it. Brooke and Peyton was standing behind it smiling as they entered, Haley smiled back at her friends and led them into the living room.

"Wow it much cleaner then last time I came!" Peyton said in awe.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Haley crossed her arms.

"Nothing," Peyton laughed. "So when do the nannies arrive?"

"Should be any minute now," Haley fixed a framed picture of her and James.

"Where was Nathan when you took this picture?" Brooke asked.

"You know how Nathan been lately," Haley shrugged. "Speaking of him I have to take him to his therapy lesson today but it's going to be hard when I have to go to Tree Hill High and pick up some test and grade them."

"I'll do it." Peyton volunteered.

"Thank you so much Peyton---," Haley was cut off by the ring of the doorbell, she went to the door and found five nannies already waiting outside for the interview. Haley led them all to the kitchen which she cleaned up and had them write their names on a chart. "Okay, I know this is kind of weird but I am going to call you by the order of the list because there is suppose to be more nannies on the way so for the time being you can sit in here and grab a snack."

Haley walked back to the living room, Peyton and Brooke were already sitting on the couch waiting for Haley. Haley sat in between them as they waited a few minutes for the others nannies to arrive, she walked back to the kitchen to find at least fifteen nannies lined up for and interview. Haley smiled and grabbed the chart, she went merrily back to the living room and sat in between her two friends again. "Riley!" Haley shouted as a short woman entered the room, Haley directed her to sit in the one arm couch, Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smirked. Haley began the questioning, "How long have you been a nanny?"

"About two years." Riley answered.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Brooke asked.

"Not at the moment no." Riley rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Peyton notice Riley nervousness.

"Umm.." Riley began. "Is that trick question."

As the interviews went by it got even worst, they were on the seventh nanny who seemed rather under qualified for the job. She was 5'6 with a slender body and long blond hair, she wear a mini skirt with a small tang top. Brooke thought she were to much make up, while Peyton couldn't take her eyes off her hooker heels. Haley gave a false smile and looked back at the chart, "Your name is Trisha?"

"Yes," Trisha said as she chewed on a piece of gum. "I was a huge fan of your husband, well until that accident. Am I going to be able to take care of him too!"

"Groupie!" Peyton coughed as Trisha crossed her arms. "Sorry I got a cold."

"Um...Trishelle was it?" Brooke asked.

"TRISHA!" Trisha said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Trisha, your not really qualified for our standards," Brooke said politely. "So you can exit the way you came in, thank you for your time."

Trisha scoffed and stomped out the room, as time went on it was time for their last nanny interview. Haley called out the next name, a tall husky women entered the room. She cracked her knuckles as she sat down, she had her hair in a bun and seemed to be growing a seemingly noticable mustache. Haley look awestrucked as the women, sat across her. Haley gave another false smile, she felt like she had been doing it all morning, "Hello Elga."

"Hel'o!" Elga spoke in a German accent.

"So Elga if James was to act out in anyway what would you do?" Haley questioned.

"I crush 'em as punishment!" Elga bellowed out.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other with wide open eyes, Brooke kindly led Elga to the door. Brooke walked back into the room and frowned, "They all sucked, all we seen it a bunch of groupie, freaks and weirdo's!"

"I really need someone to take care of James this afternoon." Haley buried her head in her hand.

"I'll do it." Brooke smiled.

Peyton and Haley laughed.

"What?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Come on Brooke you remember what happened the time, you lost him at the mall." Haley crossed her arms.

"That is so not fair, I didn't know he could walk yet," Brooke said. "And you promised to never talk about that again."

Haley couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she was going to let Brooke watch James for the rest of the of the day, "But just for today, I have to go Peyton where's your keys?"

"Right here," Peyton pulled her keys out. "Why do you need it for?"

"Well if your taking Nathan you have to take my car," Haley explained. "You do know how to put him in right?"

"Oh yeah cause I done this plenty time before!" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Let me show you," Haley said with a grin. "Brooke, James is in his room right now be sure to keep your eyes on him twenty-four seven."

Brooke nodded her head as Peyton and Haley left, Brooke went into James room, he was playing videos games. Brooke sat next to him and grab a controller, "Can I play?"

"Sure Auntie Brooke," James put the game on two players. "Do you know how to play?"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," Brooke said as the game started. "Wait who am I?"

James beat her four times then finally got tired of playing, they went into the kitchen to get a snack and just talk about anything. James asked her a question that caught her off guard, "Are you and uncle Luke ever going to get back together?" Brooke began to choke on the cookie she was eating and spat it back up, she turned to James and smiled.

"How do you know about that?"

"Mommy told me about that," James smiled. "She used to tell me stories of her and daddy and if it wasn't for you and uncle Luke that her and daddy wouldn't be together. Mommy also said that you were the best thing that ever happened to her, and without you she wouldn't know where she would be today and she probably owes you a lot."

"Well I don't think Uncle Luke and I are getting back together anytime soon," Brooke said. "He and Auntie Peyton still have somethings to work out, but nevermind that, where do you want to go today?"

"Rivercourt!"

"Okay, let's go." Brooke led James to the car after locking the doors in the house, she drove off to Rivercourt and it only took her eighteen minutes to get there. James took his basketball and began playing, Brooke stood on the sideline cheering him on. She got a call on her cell phone, it was her mother. Brooke let out a deep sigh before she opened it. "Hi Victoria."

"What no mom?" Victoria asked.

"Oh sorry that what it says on my phone," Brooke explained. "What's up?"

"Well did you get started on the dresses yet?"

"I did but I got a little distracted."

"I bet you did," Victoria said disapproving. "How many times am I going to tell to let this boy go Brooke?"

"Mom this has nothing to do with him!" Brooke kicked the basketball, she looked around and notice James wasn't there. "Mom let me call you back!" Brooke ran back to her car to see if James was waiting for her there, he wasn't inside the car or anywhere to be found. Brooke began to cry hysterically, she pulled out her cell phone and called the first person she knew would be there for her. "Hey Lucas!"

"Brooke what happened?"

"I lost James," Brooke cried. "I can't believe this is happening again, Luke you have to help me. I am at Rivercourt!"

"I'm on my way Brooke!"

Brooke waited for Lucas for about an half hour, he came out his car and bought a little boy who looked nervous as he approached Brooke. Brooke ran up and hugged him, "JAMES! Your okay!"

"Sorry for leaving like that Auntie Brooke." James frowned.

"It's okay just don't ever do it again!" Brooke smiled and wiped her tears. "Thanks Luke."

"Anytime," Lucas smiled at her. "How about we go get something to eat?"

Meanwhile Peyton and Nathan had just finished his therapy and were on their way to the house. Peyton didn't know what to say to Nathan, he had been very dismissive of her and everyone around him, "So how you been lately." Nathan didn't answer, Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to drive, when they finally reached the house Peyton helped him out of the car and back into his wheelchair. Nathan rolled his way into the house and into the kitchen, Peyton slammed the car door and followed him. "What's wrong with you Nathan?"

"Why don't you mind you business!" Nathan yelled at her.

"This is my business Nathan," Peyton yelled back. "The way you treat my best friend and your son is my business, don't you love them anymore?"

"What's the point?"

Nathan felt his head turn as he was greeted with a great big smack, he touched his face which was turning intensely red by the minute. He turned back to Peyton who looked furious, her dirty blond her was now straggling in her face, and her eyes were fixed on him as if she just wanted to tear him apart bit by bit. "Haley doesn't deserve and neither does James, I thought you of all people would know that being with the parents you grew up with!" Peyton stormed out of the house slamming the door, Nathan could hear the screech of the car as it pulled out of the driveway.

Brooke, Lucas and James were at a pizza shop waiting for waiting to approach their able. A women with long brown hair, and the purest of green eyes came down with a notepad, she smiled at them and began to take their orders. "I am Carrie, and I will be your waitress, what would you like?"

"Can we have three slices of pepperoni pizza." Lucas order.

"Carrie we have more customers hurry up!" A man behind a counter yelled.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I gave up baby sitting for this."

"Your a nanny?" Brooke smiled.

"If you want to call it that?" Carrie said awkwardly.

Brooke pulled out her cell phone, she began to dial a number, "Haley I found someone who would be a perfect nanny for James, she cute and not slutty at all. Plus she has experience and she looks like she could really use the money." Brooke continued talking to Haley and asking Carrie questions, Brooke hung up the phone and smiled. "How would you like to start tomorrow?"

"I can't just leave my job," Carrie said. "I need sometime think about this."

"What about four hundred a week for being a full time nanny?" Brooke asked.

"Just call me Nanny Carrie!"

**(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is going to be exciting I promise you! Your not going to want to miss the drama the happens. Review Please!) **

**FinallyPJ**- Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to get even better as the story progress.

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**- I feel the same way, I like Peyton as a character and she a pretty good friend when she not stealing other people boyfriends but I can't stand her with Lucas cause it like she doesn't care who she hurt as long as she gets him.

**p0line**- Yeah I like some of the spoilers and reading them just make me want to create a story line for season five, I can't wait for it to come out hopefully it's Brucas.

**HaleyBub**- I see what your trying to say and hopefully I can pick that up as the story goes on, but I am glad your enjoying the story so far!


	5. The Faceoff

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Five: The Faceoff

Peyton walked around the empty space that used to be Tric, she looked around reminiscing on everything that happened there when she was in high school. She remembered the first night it opened and she thought no one was going to show. She smiled as she looked on the stage and remembered the many performers that preformed on it. She heard some foot steps coming up the stairs from outside, she nervously turned around reaching into her purse for something, the person slowly motioned into the room. "I have a taser and some mace!" Peyton said threateningly, Lucas turned the corner with his hands up in the air. Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you come in," Lucas said. "I been meaning to give you something."

Lucas reached into his pocket and found some forms, Peyton looked at him confused as he handed it to her. She opened it up and she began to read it, "I don't understand." Lucas walked towards her and slowly began to outline the form. He turned to the second page of the form and showed Peyton her name signature on the line.

"You remember when you signed this?" Lucas asked as Peyton nodded her head. "Well the club is now yours for the taking, my mom only had it because you wasn't of age. So now that you are the club official is in your name, I think this will probably help you with whatever you need to do."

"Thanks," Peyton smiled. "I know I been kind of avoiding you lately but it's just because I was nervous about seeing you, but I see you moved on you even got yourself a new girlfriend. What her name again?"

"Lindsay."

"Oh she great for you Luke," Peyton said. "Well I only have a day to get this club back up and I'm going to need all the help I can get, interested?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled. "See you tonight."

Peyton watched Lucas as he walked off, someone else was walking into the club. It was Brooke and Haley they looked around the room, then back at Peyton. Brooke was the first one to speak, "We seriously need to fix this place up!" Peyton frowned. "What happened Peyt?"

"Nothing," she lied. "So are you two ready to work?"

"Not us really but," Brooke cued the boys to come in. "Mouth, Fergie and Juck are ready to work."

"For the last time Brooke my name is Junk!"

"Just be glad I didn't call you Garbage!" Brooke warned him.

They all began to move boxes in and out of the club, Brooke worked on the lights and deciding what goes where, while Haley and Peyton set up the speakers. Mouth had just moved in the last box and he was tired, he took a seat for a minute, Brooke walked passed him. "Mouth we can't sit we have to get this place ready by tomorrow!" Brooke helped Mouth up, he continued on by opening the boxes.

"Why exactly do you open tomorrow again?" Mouth asked.

"Because the only time I can meet up with No Means Yes again."

"What kind of name is No Mean Yes?" Fergie asked placing the champagne behind the bar.

"The same as Coldplay and Fall Out Boy," Peyton said. "Nobody gets them but we all love them, hopefully if tomorrow goes well they will be signed on to Haley and I new label."

"What is it called?" Junk asked.

"Halo Records." Haley smiled.

The six continued to work until night, Peyton sent them all home but Brooke insisted that she stayed and help. Lucas walked into the club, he was amaze at how much work the got done in so little time, Peyton and Brooke turned to him and smiled. Lucas pulled up a seat by the bar and leaned forward, "Sorry I am so late, I was working on the book."

"I can't wait to read this one!" Brooke smiled as she head towards the stage leaving Peyton and Lucas alone. Peyton nervously looked at Lucas, she couldn't believe after everything that happened two years ago they are back to being friends. Peyton pulled out one of the champagne bottle and pulled out three glasses, she began to pour one for her, Lucas then Brooke. Brooke came down from the stage and grabbed the glass of champagne, "This good I could really use a pick me up!"

Brooke remember that she had to go home and continue on her first dress, "Peyton I am sorry but I have to bail, I totally forgot that I have to finish the first dress by next week."

"It's okay," Peyton hugged Brooke as she left. "See you at home!"

Peyton began to frown, Lucas turned to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that what if no one comes?" Peyton said nervously.

"You thought the same way the first time you opened Tric," Lucas laughed. "Trust me Peyton if anyone could do it, it's you!"

Peyton hugged Lucas, as they pulled apart Peyton began to look into Lucas eyes. Lucas snapped back to reality and broke apart from Peyton, "I have to go but good luck, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Peyton nodded her head as Lucas left the club, Peyton turned off the lights and did the same. She headed home hoping that Brooke was still awake so she could tell her what happened, when she pulled into the driveway she noticed the lights in Brooke office was still on. She went into the house and layed her keys on the living room table, she began to walk towards Brooke's office. She knocked on the door and heard Brooke voice, "Come in!"

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said as Brooke was sewing fabrics together. "I think I still have feeling for Lucas."

"Are you serious?" Brooke stop sewing.

"Well after we hugged I just felt something," Peyton said. "I'm going to get him back Brooke."

"Well just be careful that you don't hurt Lindsay." Brooke said.

"Since when were you team Lindsay?"

"I was never team Lindsay, I didn't even know their were teams!" Brooke paused. "Why do I feel like I had this conversation before?"

_"I swear if we lose tonight, I am going to kill Peyton!" Brooke said with anger in her eyes._

_"We will win," Haley said confident. "Nathan's got that look in his eye--besides, even if we did loose it wouldn't be Peyton's fault?"_

_"Yes, it would, everything is Peyton's fault, she's like a cursed rabbits foot, she's bad luck," Brooke said as Haley laughed. "I am serious, traitor girl. Do not take her side--not against me!"_

_"Hey! Wuh-wait, Do not call me traitor girl, okay?" Haley said confused. "I'm not taking sides, I didn't know there were sides."_

_"Well, there are" Brooke got angrier by the minute. "You're either on team Brooke or team Peyton and nobody wants to be on team Peyton because there captain is a big whore!"_

"Well that beside the point," Brooke said. "I know how it feels to get your heart broken by Lucas and it doesn't feel nice, it hurts Peyton, it hurts a lot."

"I'll be careful," Peyton sighed, she headed off to bed knowing that tomorrow will be a big day for her. Brooke continued to work on the dress, she knew that it wasn't going to be any easy. Brooke couldn't believe that her best friend was about to put Lindsay through everything that she went through, Brooke remember the pain all to well. She remember what it felt like never wanting to wake up in the morning and going to school, she remember that every time she saw Lucas and Peyton together that it felt like her heart was being step on over and over again.

Brooke fell asleep while sewing the dress, she woke up to the sounds of pans falling on the floor. Brooke put down the dress and walked towards the kitchen, Peyton was trying to make breakfast and from the looks of it, it wasn't going very well. Brooke a seat at the kitchen counter and laughed, "Four years later and you still don't know how to cook P. Sawyer."

"Hey, that's not true," Peyton said scrambling the eggs. "I know how to make some things, ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "I might be signing autographs most of the night but still it's going to be fun, I already picked out my outfit and I have an outfit for you in mind!"

"Cool is it a Clothes over Bros original?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I just created it," Brooke smiled. "And you get to give it a test drive."

"Great," Peyton smiled. "So have you ever actually talked to Lindsay yet?"

"No, but I heard she suppose to be good a 'friend'." Brooke shrugged.

Brooke and Peyton spent the rest of the day getting ready at Tric, Peyton had to one last sound check before No Means Yes arrived. Brooke began to put out the cups and wipe up some of the tables, she looked around and saw Tric. She realize that it was more of nightclub then it was before, they heard someone coming up the stairs and turned their heads. Haley and Carrie walked in smiling, Brooke hugged Haley and was surprised to see Carrie. "Not that I am not happy to see you but aren't you suppose to be watching James?"

"Well Nathan offered to watch him and I had nothing to do so Haley invited me for a little girls night out." Carrie smiled.

"People are already lining up," Haley said. "No Means Yes still coming?"

"Yeah," Peyton beamed. "Hey it's about time that we let the people in."

"Okay Peyton get behind the those turn tables," Brooke began take charge. "Haley get behind the the bar, and Carrie you know how to bounce?"

Carrie began dancing, Brooke turned to Haley and laughed. "Not that kind of bounce."

"Oh you meant the doors," Carrie said embarrassed. "Yeah I'll start letting them in."

The club began to get crowded and filled with people, Peyton was smiling as she began to spin the records. Brooke got on stage and infront of the mike, "Are you ready to have some fun?!"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled.

"I can't hear you!" Brooke said. "ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roar louder.

"That's what I like to hear!" Brooke got of the stage and head to the bar. Haley was crowded teens and some adults. "Hey Hales how you holding up!"

"Fine," Haley lied. "Just fine!"

Brooke smiled and continued towards Carrie, there was still tons of people handing her money. Brooke notice Lucas and Lindsay on the line, she signal them to go around the back. She head towards the stage and went around the back, she opened the door for Lucas and Lindsay and smiled. She hugged Lucas and turned back to Lindsay, "Um...I'm Brooke you must be Lindsay I heard so much about you!"

"Hopefully good stuff!" Lindsay joked, she was fairly pretty in Brooke's opinion. She was slim, with green eyes and red hair. "You look amazing"

"Thanks I created it myself." Brooke smiled.

"I love your couture line," Lindsay said. "I wore one of your dresses to my cousin's wedding."

Peyton came backstage, "Hey Luke and..."

"Lindsay."

"I know your name," Peyton said rudely.

Brooke and Lucas stood next to each other, they could feel the tension inside to the room, Brooke walked over to Peyton and turned to Lindsay. "Let's all get a drink on Lucas." Brooke led them all off stage and down to the bar, Haley looked tired as Carrie sat back looking equally tired. "Hey tutor wife, four drinks please!"

Peyton notice No Means Yes entering the club, she left the bar and rushed up to them. Jason looked around the clubs seeing how packed it was and looked approved, Peyton walked up to him. "I'm so glad the you could make, just set up backstage and the crowd will be waiting." Jason signal his band to go backstage, Peyton saw Lucas and Lindsay dancing on the dance floor. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar, Brooke was now bartending, "Why does my life suck this bad?"

"It sucked for like seventeen years it's not going to change anytime soon sweetie," Brooke mixed some drinks together. "Hey, No Means Yes is playing!"

Peyton turned around, the crowd really liked them. "I have to get them signed!"

Lindsay was dancing on Lucas, she turned and saw Peyton looking at them. She pulled Lucas in for hot romantic kiss, she pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Lucas went to the bathroom which gave Lindsay time to catch up with Brooke and Peyton. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing just watching you slut up the dance floor." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay said.

"Peyton don't!" Brooke warned her.

"No she knew exactly what she was doing." Peyton crossed her arms.

"And here I thought you were some dumb bimbo fake blond." Lindsay crossed her arms also. "What's your problem?

"It's you bitch!!"

Lindsay pushed Peyton into a the bar counter, Peyton ran up to Lindsay and punched her in the face. Lindsay and Peyton began to pull on each others hair, everyone in the club stopped and turned to look at the fight. Peyton pushed Lindsay across a table and jumped on top of her, Lindsay rolled her around and began punching her upside the head. Peyton kicked Lindsay off of her and gave her another punch in the face, Brooke tried to stop the fight but the girl kept going at it. Lindsay picked up a bottle and tried to break it over Peyton's head but she missed, she grabbed another bottle and accidentally hit Brooke. Brooke fell onto the floor unconscious, Haley pushed the crowd and felt the back of Brooke's head.

"Oh my god she's bleeding!" Haley said.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

**(A/N: I hope Brooke is okay! I hopefully nothing bad happened, I can't believe the Peyton and Lindsay got into a fight I mean that is crazy! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!)**

**hiddenxtalent**- Carrie's going to be pretty interesting an pretty important when it comes to the Naley relationship.

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**- If I lost a kid I would go insane!!! I don't know what I would do...hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**FinallyPJ**- Thanks I love anything that has to do with Brucas, hope you enjoy!

**p0line**- Brooke would be an awesome Nanny for James but she's to busy, Carrie just might be trouble in the upcoming chapters you never know!


	6. Do you know how much you mean to us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Five: Do you know how much you mean to us?

"What happened?" asked a doctor.

"She was hit in the with a glass bottle." another doctor replied.

Brooke was being rushed into the hospital on a stretcher quickly followed by Haley and Peyton, the doctors rushed Brooke into the emergency room. Haley and Peyton was forced to wait outside in the waiting room, Carrie soon came with Lucas and Lindsay who was bleeding on her upper lip. Lucas looked furious as he entered the waiting room, Haley approached them and reassured them that Brooke was currently in the emergency room.

"I go to the bathroom for two minutes," Lucas sighed. "And the two of you already get into a brawl!"

"Luke this is not the time." Peyton folds her arms.

"So when is the time?" Lucas ask. "Your selfish antics just landed Brooke in the hospital!"

Lucas continued on with his lecture as Peyton and Lindsay sat there like three year olds being punished, when Lucas was finally finished he went to the cafeteria leaving Lindsay and Peyton alone. Lindsay bits her nails nervously, just the fact knowing that she and Peyton got in a physical altercation was enough to get her into some serious trouble. Lindsay paced around the room as Peyton looked up at her annoyed, "Can you stop doing that?"

"Can you stop picking fights with me?"

"I wasn't the one who threw the first hit," Peyton snapped. "What are you even doing here?!"

"When I hit someone in the head with a bottle I like to see how they're doing," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Some best friend you are couldn't even get over one petty fight to stop and listen to your friend."

"You don't know me!"

"What's there to know?" Lindsay rudely.

Lindsay walked away leaving Peyton stunned at her last comment, the doctors came out the room later and found Haley. "Are you her sister?"

"Yes how is she doing?" Haley lied.

"Not so well right now she in a coma."

Tears began flowing into Haley's eyes as she cried onto Lucas shirt, "I don't get it how did that glass bottle land her in a coma?"

"Well the impact of the glass bottle to the her head caused a little truma to the head," the doctor began to explain. "There is no telling whether or not that she will come out of this coma but you must keep hope, and you can begin visiting one by one."

Haley went in first, Brooke was lying on the bed, her head was bandaged. Haley couldn't help but notice that even in a coma Brooke still looked amazing, Haley wiped her tears and sat by Brooke's side. She grabbed Brooke's hand in hers and lift it up as if in prayer, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know where to begin. Brooke was there for her at time in her life when nobody else was there, "Hey Brooke, it's tutor girl."

Haley smiled while still getting a little misty-eyed, "I want to start of by saying thanks, you were there for me at a time in my life when I felt like nothing was going good. Nathan and I was completely going downhill, but you always encourage me to not give up and that he was going to come around and he did. You gave me home, you gave me the strength to be strong. I will never forget the time that you pretended to pregnant, so no one would know it was really me who was pregnant."

_"Brooke!" Haley says worried. "Were have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"Hello, Haley James-Scott." Brooke says clearly drunk._

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be..." Brooke comes off with a defeated attitude. "Tree Hill High thinks I'm a slut. Lucas thinks I'm giving birth to Chris Keller the second and my gossipy roommate thinks that I'd make a terrible mother--and she's right."_

_"Okay, I'm going to take you home, okay?"_

_"No, mmm," Brooke says softly. "I can't do this, Haley I can't be pregnant anymore."_

Haley began crying hysterically, "Brooke, you have to wake up because I don't know what I will do without you. I don't know what anyone will do without you, I need you Brooke. I need you to be strong with me, because I don't think I can make it on my own." Haley wiped her tears once again walked out the room, Peyton was the next person to enter the room.

Peyton walked over to Brooke, she was nervously picking her nails. "Hey it's me," Peyton said softly standing next to Brooke. "I never thought I would see you here lying on this bed, it seem like the two of were the only one who never ended up in an accident unless you count me getting shot in the leg. I'm so sorry Brooke, I don't know how this happened. Lindsay's right, I am a bad best friend I mean what kind of best friend would do the things that I did to you. I love you Brooke and you have to wake up soon cause I don't think I can make it if you died. Please wake up, Brooke, hoes over bros right?"

Peyton spent the whole night talking to Brooke, when she came out the room she realize the sun had already come out. She noticed two more people had arrived Mouth and a red head she never thought would make the appearance of ever stepping back in Tree Hill, Rachel. Peyton and Rachel never really got a chance to be friends especially since Rachel was on Brooke's side back in high school. Rachel hadn't change much since she been gone, she was still the looked like the person she was in high school, she was sitting beside Lucas. "Hey Sawyer, how you've been?"

"Good," Peyton answered honestly. "Never thought I would see you back in town."

"Well I had to someone got into a fight and landed my bff in the hospital," Rachel shrugged. "By the way the police out front and they want to talk to you, Lindsay's already there and I would hurry if I were you."

Peyton looked at the front desk where Lindsay was now talking to a police officer, she approached them nervously.

"Are you Peyton Sawyer?" the police officer asked her.

Peyton nodded her head.

"Well according to Lindsay, your free to go," the police officer told her. "But Lindsay your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law."

Lucas, Haley and Rachel saw Lindsay being handcuffed, they all approached the scene.

"You can't arrest her." Lucas said.

"She hit someone with a glass bottle, unless she wakes up and presses no charges I'm afraid that there is nothing else I can do."

"Lindsay!" Lucas cried out.

"Don't worry I'll be alright," Lindsay gave a false smile. "Just tell Brooke it's her decision and I'm okay with whatever it may be."

Lucas watched as the police officer took off with Lindsay, he sighed, it was his turn to go in and visit Brooke. He walked by the side of her bed and looked around the room, he looked down at her, she was beautiful in his eyes. Lucas pulls up a seat by her bedside and begins to talk to her, "Hey there Brooke, Lindsay just got arrested. I'm really worried about her but I'm more worried about you, I always knew your were strong but hopefully your strong enough to make it through this. I remember when I broke up with Peyton and you came to visit me to make sure I was okay, it was good just seeing your face cause you had this presence about you. No matter if I were sad, depressed or whatever your smile would always bright up the day even if it may not seem like it."

_"You and Peyton going to work things out?" Brooke asked._

_"I don't so think, Brooke." Lucas thought. "Not this time."_

_"It sounds like you gave her an ultimatum." Brooke crossed her arms. "Trust me, there's no better way to paralyze a girl."_

_"Brooke, how many times have you talked to Peyton since you left L.A.?" Lucas raised his eyebrows._

_Brooke pauses for a long time, "That's not her fault. We're both busy."_

_"And today she broke up with her boyfriend. Has she even called you?" Lucas shook his head._

_Brooke doesn't answer this question, Lucas begins to talk again. "Things have changed."_

"I don't know what it is about you Brooke but you have this innocent that everyone once to protect, that's why everyone loves you so much. Especially me and that why we need you to wake up soon, so you can be by our side helping us. We need you Brooke we all need you, what will your fans do without your clothing and what will the world be without you. I told that you were destined for great things, and now you finally have your dreams come true."

Brooke began to slowly open her eyes she spoke softly and quietly, "Clothes over Bros is my dream Luke, but it's not everything."

_"You know what? We should get drunk. Really, really drunk." Brooke smiled. "But first lemme see that ring again."_

_Lucas handed her the engagement ring, the bartender take notice and mistakes this a a proposal._

_"Congratulations!" the bartender pops open a bottle of champagne._

_Brooke and Lucas tries to protest but gives up and gives into to it, Lucas and Brooke exchange a look and he slips the ring onto her finger. Brooke and Lucas later on walk through Central Park, they were both a little bit tipsy, Lucas held Brooke up so she wouldn't fall._

_"Who knew that ring trick would get us free drinks all over Midtown?" Brooke laughed._

_As she says that a horse-drawn carriage passes by them, the driver notices them and offer the two a ride. Lucas and Brooke decides to go along with it since that what they been doing all night, "Why not? It is our engagement night."_

_"In that case," the driver smiles. "Ride's free."_

_Brooke and Lucas begin to ride in the back of the carriage through Central Park, it was such a romantic setting. "So what do you two have planned fo your lives together?"_

_"Well, we're definitely gonna be a power couple." Brooke beams at Lucas. "He'll be a famous novelist and I'll have my own fashion line."_

_"But we'll still have time for a big family." Lucas adds._

_"Two boys and a girl."_

_"I'll coach a little league..."_

_"And I'll bake treats for the team." Brooke rethinks that. "Well buy them anyway."_

_"We can spend summers at out beach house..."_

_"And winters in the South of France."_

_"It won't matter where we are as long as we're together." Lucas begins to move closer to Brooke._

_"That's the key. Success is wonderful, but finding someone to love. Having them love you back..." the drivers look back at Brooke and Lucas and turns back. "Love is what it's all about."_

Lucas hugs Brooke who still has a sore headache from the hit in the head, the doctor walked into the room and notice Brooke was awake and smiled. "You're friends told me you were strong but I didn't know they meant this strong."

"How's Lindsay doing?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry about that now you need some rest." Lucas brushed back herhair.

Brooke nodded and smiled as she looked into Lucas eyes, she turned and closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. Lucas leaves the room to find his friend lying on the couch sleeping under one sheet of cover, he smiled at the scene and tried to get some space in. He couldn't help think about both Brooke and Lindsay and hope that they would both be okay and neither of their conditions would get worst.

(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter you will be seeing what really goes on in the Naley house when no one is around. It so sad I love Haley, and I hate to see her sad with anyone especially Nathan but I think it's important to the story. Again I hope you enjoy and please review!!!)

**hiddenxtalent**- I can't wait to write Carrie stuff but I don't which spoiler I should follow, but I will figure out one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**onetreehillgirl066**- Peyton got out of it, Lindsay apparently told the police it was all her fault. I hope Brooke doesn't press charges and I doubt she will. Hope you enjoyed!

**p0line**- This is not a Leyton story but trust me when it come down to do it you'll see what happens, I am also glad that Brooke woke up if she was to die what would they all do? Thanks you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	7. It's All Over But The Press

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Seven: It's All Over But The Press

Brooke was finally released from the hospital two days after she woke up, Brooke was packing the clothes that Peyton brought her to wear throughout the rest of her stay. Brooke couldn't help but think about what she heard from Lucas, _"Does he still have feelings for me? I can't believe he would to this Lindsay."_ Brooke continued to pack her bad trying not to get to lost in her thoughts. Brooke was about to turn off the TV when she saw the news come on, she turned up the volume as she saw her picture in the corner by the news reporter head. "Fashion Designer, Brooke Davis, was currently involved in a physical altercation between to friends. It was told that one of the girls started the brawl when she referred to the other as a 'slut'. One arrest has been made and Brooke Davis is being released from the hospital today."

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke jaw dropped.

Rachel entered the room, "Are you ready to go girly?"

"Did you see the news?"

"Your worried about the news," Rachel said surprised. "Brooke this fight is all over magazines, newspaper and people even recorded it and put on the net. Someone made big bucks off of that fight."

Brooke turned the TV off disgusted, "Lets go."

Brooke walked into the lobby of the hospital to be greeted by hundreds of parazzi's, Rachel pulled Brooke through the crowd as the parazzis kept shoving cameras, microphones and tape recorders into her face. They finally made their way towards the parking lot and into Rachel's car, Rachel drove Brooke to her house. Peyton car wasn't in the driveway so Brooke automatically thought she wasn't home, Rachel led Brooke inside heading in before her. Brooke notice all the lights were off and Rachel disappeared. Brooke walked into the living room, "Hey Rachel where'd you go?"

"SURPRISE!"

Brooke was truly surprised, all her friends came together to throw her a surprised welcome back party. Brooke greeted everyone as they all came up to her glad that she was okay, Brooke saw someone she was surprised to see. Her assistant Millicent was talking to Mouth, Brooke walked up to Millicent. "I'm so glad to see you, don't take this the wrong way but what are you dong here?"

"Brooke," Millicent whispered. "Victoria is here!"

Brooke looked around the room and saw her mom talking to Lucas and Peyton who obviously looked confused, Brooke walked over to them with her eyebrows raised. Victoria was laughing at a comment she just made as Peyton and Lucas pretended to laugh, Brooke pulled her mother by the arm and took her into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you even once think to visit me in the hospital?"

"Brooke I was busy," Victoria said rather rudely. "Protecting you, I knew I didn't want you coming back here, that girl! I knew she was going to get in some problem and include you in. Brooke I told you that she isn't good enough friend for you but you were just to blind to see it! And now look where she got you, on the ten o'clock news!"

"I can't deal with this," Brooke stormed off back into the living room, she stumbled across Lucas who was sitting on the couch looking rather sad. Brooke walked over to him, "What's up Luke?"

"Nothing it's just," Lucas sighed. "Lindsay's in jail!"

"What?!" Brooke got up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Brooke got the keys to her car and ran out the house, in the rush she forgot to take Lucas but figured he would wait for her. She drove to the precinct by the hospital, she rushed inside and went up to the front desk. A female cop was standing there filling out forms, Brooke waited for her to finish but it seem like she was taking her sweet time. Brooke began to grow aggravated, "Hello, I'm standing right here!" The female police officer stopped and a looked up at Brooke, she looked back at the files and continued filling them out. Brooke scoffed, "I'm here to take out Lindsay, um... damn it what is her last name! But anyways she hit me in the head with a bottle and they arrested her because I was in a coma so I didn't find out until to day and now I really have to bail her out!"

The female police officer stepped down from the front desk and walked to this intercome, she pressed a button and began to speak. "Release Lindsay in cell 214."

Brooke waited fifteen minutes for Lindsay to be released, Brooke saw Lindsay step out of a room. Lindsay ran up to Brooke and hugged her, "I'm so glad to see that your okay, where's Lucas?"

"I kind of forgot him back at the house." Brooke laughed.

"Can we get out of here," Lindsay looked around. "Please."

Brooke and Lindsay shared a laughed as they left the precinct, meanwhile Haley was at home with Nathan, James and Carrie. Nathan was sitting on the couch watching Jamie play basketball with his mini-basketball hoop, Haley came into the room and saw Nathan was finish with his tray of food. She picked it up an looked as Nathan looked at her, "I don't want him playing anymore."

Haley stopped in her tracks and turn around and saw James outside playing, "All he wants to do is be like his dad."

"I said I don't want him playing anymore."

"Why is that exactly?" Haley asked as Nathan sat quietly.

Haley walked to the table distraught, she placed the tray on the table, she looked back at Nathan furious and knock the tray off the table startling Nathan. "Are you going to say anything or are you sit there like you have for the last four months. You gonna to get drunk maybe? Pout a little? Cry?"

"You don't get it do you?" Nathan said stressed. "I used to be somebody, Haley do you understand that? You understand what that means? I used to be Nathan Scott and I was great and I should have walked away, okay, I l know that and I didn't do it! And now I'm nothing and I have nothing!"

"You have nothing," Haley said in disbelief. "You have a beautiful son who is here, I am here! You have got to figure out who you're going to be in this Nathan because this version of you does not work for us. I can not keep living like this, okay. Do you understand what I am saying? One night like this Nathan and I promise you, you will have nothing!"

"Then you should just leave now."

Haley looked at Nathan, she shook her head. "'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.', I guess Brooke didn't know things could he that it would get this bad between us. Nathan I love you but this is the end, I'm taking James and we're not coming back until you can clean up your act and remember the love you used to have for us!" Haley went into the kitchen and picked up the phone, she began to dial a number. Carrie walked into the room obviously confused, she saw Haley crying on the phone with her eyes piercing red.

"Haley what's going on?"

"We're leaving," Haley answered. "Hello Brooke, can you come pick me up please. I'll tell you about in the car."

Brooke hung up her cell phone and looked back at Lindsay, she reversed the car and began driving towards Haley's house. Lindsay looked out the window, "Where we heading to?"

"Haley she's in trouble."

Brooke rushed to the house, she stopped in the driveway and saw Haley, James and Carrie with bags in their hands ready to leave. Haley entered the car furiously, followed by James and Carrie. Haley buried her hands into her face and began crying, "I don't know where we went wrong Brooke."

"We'll talk more about this at the house."

Brooke drove back to her house, it was a silent drive. When they finally arrived at the house it seemed like the party ended early, but Brooke was grateful for that, she led Jamie to the room that he would be staying in throughout his mom and dad fight. Brooke into the kitchen where Lindsay was now sitting on Lucas lap and Carrie sat next to Peyton who was sitting on the kitchen counter in disgust, Brooke sat in between Haley and Rachel. "Dish the dirt."

"Well we got into this argument about Jamie (A/N: Pet name) playing basketball," Haley explained. "He went on about what he used to be and how now he has nothing, he doesn't care about James and me anymore. What am suppose to do? I gave him the best six years and this is how he repays me, by stop caring about us and our child."

"I think we all need to have a talk with Nathan." Lucas suggested.

"Like some kind of intervention." Brooke agreed.

"Exactly!" Peyton said. "But I can't go because I already had my own little intervention."

"I don't know Nathan like that to be included in interventions." Lindsay explained.

"Same here!" Carrie chimed in.

"I doubt Nathan will listen to me after I almost destroyed his relationship four years ago." Rachel shrugged.

"Brooke and Lucas are the only one who can do it." Haley explained.

"Are you okay with that?" Brooke asked Lindsay.

"Completely," Lindsay looked towards Peyton. "Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brooke took Lindsay into the living room, "What's up?"

"I just want to say," Lindsay took in a deep sigh. "Thank you, I never thought that we would be like this. I never thought we would ever be like this in a million years especially because how I am with Peyton."

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"Friends." Lindsay smiled.

Lucas came into the room, "Hey Lindsay your ready to go?"

"Yeah." Lindsay nodded her head as Brooke walked them towards the door and watch them walk to Lucas car.

"Hey Lindsay," Brooke called out as Lindsay turned around. "Call me if you ever need to talk."

Lindsay smiled and nodded her head as she entered the car, Lucas looked at Brooke and mouth the words "Thank you!". Brooke mouth back, "Anytime.". She closed the door and tears began flowing down her eyes, she couldn't believe th emotions that she was feeling for Lucas again. Rachel walked to her noticing that she was crying, Rachel led her to her room closed the door. "Spill it, what's going on with you B. Davis?"

"I don't know," Brooke said honestly. "I think I have feeling for Lucas, but I can't Rachel."

"Why?"

"I just can't," Brooke cried. "I remember how much it hurt when Lucas broke my heart because he was cheating on me with Peyton and it hurt, it hurt like hell! I can't do this, I can't be the girl that Peyton was. Peyton still have feelings for him and she's my best friend and I love her more than I can ever love some boy, I can't do this."

"Brooke you remember when I found you looking at your scrapbook of you and Lucas just right after the two of you broke up," Rachel began. "Well I knew right there that you never stopped loving him, and how you gave him to Peyton because you wanted to see them happy, I was just so proud of you. Brooke you give yourself selflessly to the one's you love and you would do anything to see them happy even if that means hurting you, and at the end of the day all I want to see is you happy. It's about time that you started doing things for yourself and not other people."

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading and please review! Thank you guys!)**

**TheCuteNikki**- I didn't really like Peyton either.hehehe. Hope you enjoyed:)

**othfan326**- They are getting closer each chapter and Brooke even just realize she still have feeling for her.

**p0line**- I think this true in the show, everyone does need Brooke because she's alway there for them when they're in trouble and they couldn't ask for a better friend.

**alwaysand4evaluv**- I can't wait for more Naley to come up either!

**Brucas2006**- I was so glad that I did that, make Lucas be there when she woke up. I love the Brachel friendship also they rocked!

**Brucas True Love**- Glad you enjoyed thank you for reading!


	8. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Eight: My Grown Up Christmas List

It was Christmas Eve and Haley and James had gone to the mall to pick out some present. Brooke was getting ready to go speak to Nathan with Lucas, she put on a nice fitting jeans, a red shirt, a red blazer and high heel shoes. She heard someone beeping their car horn and came out of the room. She went into the kitchen where Peyton, Rachel, and Carrie were eating take out, "I'll be back and leave me some food and I am not talking about the leftovers that you left me last week." She left and saw Lucas waiting in the car, "Hey Lucas!"

"Ready to go?"

Brooke nodded her head, the car ride had been pretty silence. Lucas turned to look to Brooke but she was starring out the window, he remembered the last time they were alone in the car together.

_"You gonna be alright?" Brooke asked._

_"Yeah, it's just hard to let someone go, you know?" Lucas explained._

_"It's ok that you're into Peyton." Brooke said stiffly. "I've been avoiding it the whole trip, but I found the things in your closet; and its fine."_

"So how's Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"She's okay," Brooke shrugged. "A little moody though."

The two finally arrived and pulled into the driveway, Brooke got out of the car and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. She opened the door, and saw how messy the house was, she kicked pieces of garbage aside and dirty laundry. She covered her noise as an unpleaseant odor began to fill the room, Lucas walked behind her. They entered the living room, Nathan was sitting on the couch, sulking. "Nathan?" Nathan turned around and saw Brooke standing behind him. "Oh man you stink, when was the last time you showered?"

"I don't remember." Nathan shrugged.

"What's is your deal man?" Lucas asked. "I know basketball was a big part of you but it's not who you are! You have a wife and a kid who loves you, and your just going to lie there talking about how much your life sucks."

"You don't understand," Nathan shook his head. "Basketball is who I am! Without it I am nothing and like I told Haley, now I have nothing."

"Nathan how can you say that," Brooke voice began to break. "Haley loves you, she took a vow to stand by you through whatever and your just going to treat her like crap. Haley does everything for you and what do you do? Nothing! You do nothing! Nathan I look at your relationship with Haley and I used to think it was the best thing ever, and how I wanted a relationship like that. I wanted to find a guy who did everything that you did for Haley, a guy to be by my side when I needed help and when I needed someone to talk to. Haley wants you to be the guy for her Nathan, and you used to be that guy. What happened to him? When he lost his abilities to play did we lose you too?"

Nathan did not speak.

"How can you look at James and not see that you have something special?" Tears flown down Brooke's eyes. "You have a son who wants to be just like his father! When I was younger I had no one Nathan, no mom, no dad, they just threw cash in my face and told me to leave. I never knew my parents when I was younger because they were never around, that why I used to cling on to guys because I just wanted to be loved. Today I still want to be loved, don't let that happen to James because I don't want that to happen to my god child. James sure as hell doesn't deserve a father who doesn't love him. You can sit here and mope all day but in the end all the matters is your wife and your child."

Brooke grabbed Lucas and turned around.

"And if you ever tell Haley she's nothing to you," Brooke grabbed one of his old trophies and threw it across the room. "Trust me that will be the least of your worries!"

Brooke stormed out of the house and into Lucas car, Brooke waited for Lucas to come out the house. She was crying hysterically, Haley was like the sister she never had and defending her after finding out her husband didn't love her anymore was hard for her to do. Lucas came into the car, he turned to Brooke who eyes were intensely red, he brought her into a hug.

"Your okay?" Lucas ask.

Brooke wiped her eyes, and shook her head. "Lets get out of here!"

Lucas drove out of the driveway and took her back home, "When did you get so strong?"

Brooke looked towards to Lucas, "When my best friend stole my boyfriend and I had nobody else."

Lucas only nodded his head, "I'm sorry for hurting you Brooke, I never meant to, honestly."

"I know Luke," Brooke understood. "But in the end you got who you wanted right."

"I'll tell you what," Lucas said. "I'm going to make it up to you what have you always wanted to do on Christmas but never had a chance?"

"Skinny dipping!" Brooke grinned.

"Something else." Lucas laughed.

"I always wanted to have a snowball fight with a bunch of my friends," Brooke said nervously. "I know it's lame."

"No it's not," Lucas stopped the car. "I am going to get something inside here for a minute, I'll be back."

Brooke waited in the car for Lucas to come back, she looked at her fingers and notice it was bleeding. Probably from when she threw Nathan's trophy, she began to look through the glove compartment for a bandage, she stumble upon a picture of Lucas and Lindsay. Brooke put the picture back and continued to look for a bandage, she found another picture, one that seemed to shock her. It was a picture of her and Lucas from the premier of his book, Brooke remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Lucas was sitting at a table in the store Barnes & Nobles, there was a line of people waiting to get their book signed by Lucas Scott. Lucas waited for the next person to approach the desk and was surprised to see his old girlfriend from high school, Brooke Davis. Lucas smiled as he hugged her, Brooke was so excited to see him. "Hey Luke, I can't believe you finally did it."_

_"Yeah and you too," Lucas said. "Clothes over Bros is really starting to take it's launch!"_

_"Like you said 'the world isn't ready'." Brooke laughed. "So you're going to sign my book or not?"_

_"Of course." Lucas took the book from her and began writing._

_Lucas handed the book back to Brooke, "I can't wait to read it!"_

_"I hope you like it."_

_"Lets take a picture," Brooke pulled a camera out of her purse and handed it to Lucas bodyguard, who snapped the picture. "I'll be sure to send you a copy."_

_"You better, Brooke Davis."_

_"I'll catch up with you later." Brooke smiled as she walked away, she stood outside the store and opened her book. She began to read what it wrote, 'To one of my bestfriends who has always been there for me and who I know I'll always be there for. Love, Lucas Scott.' Brooke looked through the window and saw Lucas smiling at her from the table, Brooke smiled back and continued to walk off._

Lucas was walking back to the car, Brooke threw the picture into the glove compartment and quickly closed it. Lucas walked inside with a bag in his hand, Brooke smiled at him nervously as he drove off again. This time he drove straight to Brooke's house, he stopped in front of the house. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded his head.

Brooke got out of the car and was hit with a snowball, she turned around and saw James standing there. "Jamie what are you doing?", Brooke felt another one hit her from a different angle. Brooke saw Lucas out of his car and he had another snowball in his hand, Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Lindsay, Carrie, Mouth, Skillz, Fergie and Junk came out and began throwing snowballs at each other. Rachel threw one at Brooke, and laughed.

"Easy target!"

"It is so on!" Brooke picked up a snowball and began to chase Rachel.

They all continued this for about fifteen minutes, they all called it quits and went inside for some hot chocolate.

"Thanks Luke this was the best Christmas present I'd ever got." Brooke hugged him. "But I have to give Peyton and Haley an early Christmas present too."

Brooke pulled out a contract and had four names signed on it, Peyton read it over and saw at the top it said Halo Records. Peyton saw Jason's name from No Means Yes and she squeled with excitement, "I can't believe it, how did you do it?"

"Well when they found out that you knew me," Brooke began to explain. "They thought that you were finally going somewhere and you had some pretty deep connection in the music industry, especially since I have created dresses for major records companies owners they decided to let you sign them."

"Your the best!" Peyton hugged her.

"I know." Brooke laughed.

"Aunty Brooke?" James called out.

"What's up little buddy?" Brooke placed him on her lap.

"Can everyone stay here tonight?" James asked.

"Of course only if they want to stay." Brooke agreed.

James looked at them and they couldn't say no with the look on his face, they all decide to spend Christmas at Brooke's house. Haley pulled Brooke aside, "Thank you for doing that."

"Of course," Brooke said. "This is going to be James first Christmas without his father, he's going to need all the support he can get and so will you. Nathan going to come around honey, it may not seem like it now but he will."

"Same with Lucas." Haley told her.

"What?" Brooke played confused.

"I'm not stupid Brooke," Haley smiled. "I see the way you look at him and I heard the conversation that you and Rachel had in your room a week ago."

"You sneak!"

"That's not the point," Haley said. "I love Lindsay as a friend but you deserve this Brooke, you truly do and if I know Lucas, he still have feeling for you too."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**(A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I had to squeeze in some time to give you guys a chapter as my gift and the even bigger gift is that it's about Christmas which no one in Tree Hill seems to celebrate...hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading and please review! Thank you guys! And again enjoy the holidays with your family and friends! )**

**sweetchristie03**- It's okay, many people have different views on Brucas and Leyton. Thanks for reading anyways and I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!

**whiters**- Well most of the story is me but sometimes with the flashbacks and things like that it's spoilers. Also the conversation with Naley in the previous chapter was from a sneak peek of Nathan and Haley in season five. Happy Holidays hope you enjoy it and this chapter!

**Brucas2006**- Hehehe...I think Rachel's right too, Brooke is such a great friend and she puts herself before everyone and I think Rachel would be the best person to notice that and tell Brooke that it was some that she needed to change. I think Peyton's a cool character but she's gets on my nerves sometimes with her obsession with Lucas and how she will stop at nothing to get him. Although Victoria wasn't in this chapter she coming back in the next chapter and trust me she causes big drama for Brooke. Happy Holidays hope you enjoy it!

**alwaysand4evaluv**- Thanks! And thanks for reading the story hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Holidays.

**TheCuteNikki**- I can already tell that I am going to hate the Victoria character in the story and in the show, more Brucas action will be coming up I can gurantee you that! Happy Holidays! Enjoy it!

**Brucas True Love**- I love Brucas too, they rock! Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!


	9. Karen's Cafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Nine: Karen's Cafe

"This is the place!"

Brooke walked into the old cafe where her and her friends used to hang out in high school, Brooke looked around shaking her head. The realtor pulled out a piece of paper and walked towards Brooke, she looked down at the paper then back at the man, "I can't buy this place, for one it's a cafe and two it belongs to my friend mother."

"Well the previous owner sold it," the realtor explained. "I don't think she's coming back anytime soon, so this place is now up for grabs and I doubt that you are going to find a place more spacious than this anytime soon."

Brooke was speechless, "I can't believe Karen sold this place, this was like her second home."

"I can keep this place on hold for you and give you some time to think about it," the realtor negotiated. "But only for a week, I have other people who are very interested in buying this place. So think it over and give me a call when you finish thinking." The realtor handed Brooke a card and walked out of the cafe. Brooke continued to glance around the room thinking of all the times she had there,_ 'How am I suppose to buy this place when it means so much to Karen and Lucas?_'.

Brooke left the cafe and drove home, she found Haley and Rachel in the kitchen. She was surprised they weren't at each others throats, they used to be the worst enemies in high school. Brooke slouched over the kitchen counter and layed her head hand, Haley pulled a seat up close to her. "What's wrong now?"

"The realtor I told you about showed me the place where he want's me to put up the new store," Brooke sat up properly. "They want me to buy Karen's Cafe."

"I don't see the problem." Rachel shrugged as she poured a pitcher of lemonade into her cup.

"For the first time ever I agree with Rachel," Brooke looked at Haley confused. "I mean come on Brooke, Karen loved that cafe but she was willing to give it up so I say take it."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke looked at her two friends. "He'll be devastated."

"And he'll get over it," Rachel reassured her. "Brooke, you don't need Lucas approval for anything. If you want to buy it than just buy it."

The doorbell rung, Brooke's eyes darted towards the front door then back at her friends. "That's probably Lucas now, he's suppose to stop by so we could talk about this."

"Well go get it." Rachel swung her arms out as if leading her to the door.

Brooke got up and slowly approached the door, she opened it and saw Lucas standing there smiling at her. Brooke frowned as she let Lucas into the house, "Lucas I have to tell you something, it might be something you don't like also." Lucas waited for Brooke to continue before he spoke. "I decide I am going to open a C/B store here in Tree Hill, and the only place available is your mom cafe."

"Your not going to buy it or you?" Lucas immediately asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Brooke nervously picked at her nails.

Lucas began to walk towards the door, "Lucas please don't walk away!" It was to late, he already slammed the door and was gone. Brooke looked down at the floor as she was left there standing alone, Haley and Rachel walked towards her. Brooke had one or two tears flowing down from her hazel eyes, Haley wiped the tears and pulled her into a hug. Rachel joined the hug too, Peyton walked into the house and saw Rachel and Haley hugging Brooke.

"Who died?" Peyton joked.

"No one," Brooke laughed. "I am going to head off to bed early today, I got a long week ahead of me."

Days passed by and it was finally time for Brooke to come to a decision, she was sitting in a cafe with her mother and her assistant. Millicent handed Brooke her schedule for the rest of the week while Victoria began talking. "I don't even understand it Brooke, why would you even think about opening a store anywhere near this dump of a town?"

"I told you already," Brooke became aggravated. "I love this town, I know you hate it with every fiber of your being but I love it. I happen to have some great memories in this town."

"And some of the worst," Victoria raised her eyebrows. "You just better finish what you need to do so we can leave, the sooner the better this town is beginning to make sick with all of it town folks who wouldn't know decent style if it hit them in the face."

"I like it here also." Millicent smiled at Brooke.

"I'm sorry was anyone talking to you?" Victoria squared her eyes at Millicent. "I never knew the 'help' opinions mattered."

"I actually take her opinions very seriously believe it or not," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I have to get going, Millicent let's go, I'll see you later Victoria." Brooke continued on to walking out of the cafe.

"You're going to have to start calling mom again at some point!" Victoria laughed.

Brooke drove to Karen's cafe, she saw that the realtor was already waiting for her. Brooke and Millicent got out of the car and went inside the cafe to sign the contract, Brooke paid the realtor and took the deed for the place. "Congradulations you are now the new owner of this place, good luck with whatever you do." Brooke and Millicent smiled at one another as the realtor left the old cafe and hopped in his car. Brooke notice someone else walk into the cafe it, Millicent looked at Brooke nervously as the man walked into the cafe.

"So I guess you bought it?"

"Yeah Luke I did." Brooke simply said.

Lucas took pulled out a camera from his pocket, he clicked a the button and a flash went off. "This is for my mom, she wanted a picture before you teared this place apart." Lucas then walked out of the store, Brooke chased after him.

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke tried to hold back her tears.

"Brooke you know how special this place is to me!"

"That's why I bought it," Brooke cried. "Not to hurt you but so that you can always have a piece of this cafe with you! And it's better me than some stranger who wouldn't take your feelings into consideration. I would never do anything to hurt you or Karen and I thought you knew that Lucas, but I guess you don't know me!" Brooke left Lucas standing there alone and regretful for what he had just done.

Peyton later met up with Brooke and saw Millicent there also, "Hey Millicent, and my best friend in the whole entire world!"

"What do you want?" Brooke laughed.

"Nothing just here to help," Peyton said. "If you need any."

"Actually we can use a hand we're planing to open in a month or two," Brooke moved around some of the boxes that were just imported. "Lucas came by today."

"Really?" Peyton eyes opened wide. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Brooke lied. "He came by to take a picture before I 'teared' the place down, then he left so I guess he won't be helping out any. Did you talk to him yet?"

"Nope," Peyton sighed. "He stopped talking to me after the accident."

"I'm sorry Peyt."

"It's okay," Peyton shrugged it off. "He'll come around soon I guess, let me move some of these boxes to the back."

Peyton grabbed some boxes and began to walk to the back, Brooke heard the front door of her new store open. A red headed woman walked into the room and smiled, Brooke hugged her and smiled back at her. "Hey Lindsay what are you doing here?"

"Well after I heard what Lucas did I just wanted to see if you were okay." Lindsay explained. "So are you?"

"Yeah no big deal," Brooke said as if not caring. "I can see where he's coming from though, he had so many memories here he hates to see it go. I am really sorry, be sure to let him know that please."

"Of course." Lindsay nodded. "I'll see you later."

Lindsay left he store as Peyton walked back in from the back, "Who was that?"

"Just a good friend." Brooke smiled.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Stick around for more drama because the next chapter is going to be full of it mainly based because of one character, bet you can't guess who it is!)**

**TheCuteNikki**- I know, but it just shows that Brooke loves people so much and she has a kind heart and even though she does mean things she doesn't really mean to do it and she can grow from that experience and change herself for the better. She's a great friend and I like that she is nothing like Peyton, because Peyton's a bad friend IMO at least sometimes there are times where she can be really good too.

**Brucas2006**- Brucas will be getting closer soon and so will Brooke friendship with Lindsay, Victoria will also be coming back in the next episode and she will be causing a whole lot of drama to all of Brooke's friends.

**whiters**- Thanks for the review, I think they should of have at least one Christmas episode or any holiday, thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed this chapter though!


	10. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Ten: The Proposal

A month had passed by and it was the day of the Grand Opening of the first Clothes over Bros store in Tree Hill. The word had spread quickly as many swore that they would be showing up to the event, Brooke was nervous. She still hadn't finished some things around the store, Haley and Peyton promised that they would stop by the store an hour early to help her get everything ready. Brooke looked at the time and saw that they were already ten minutes late, she paced around the store trying not to bite her nails. She was wearing a purple dress , her hair was style in a wavy bun and she was wearing purple strapless high heel shoes. She heard the door open behind her and saw Millicent walk in with Mouth, Brooke was delighted to see that someone showed up to help her.

"Brooke you look amazing!" Millicent and Mouth said in unison.

"Thanks you guys so do you," Brooke smiled. "Are you two on a date?"

"You can call it that." Millicent smirked.

Peyton, Haley and Rachel walked into the store laughing, the three looked almost as stunning as Brooke. Peyton wore a green dress and had a matching green hand held purse, Haley wore a blue dress and tied her hair in a sophisticated pony tail. Rachel wore a red dress to match her red hair, she had on red shoes and redish shade of lipstick. Brooke became less nervous as her friends began helping move stuff around, "Thank you so much guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey the store opens in ten minutes," Haley looked down at her watch. "Aren't you excited, you finally opened a store in Tree Hill!"

A woman walked into the store, she was wearing all black and had her hair pulled back into a bun, by her side she had her hand held purse and took fierce steps. Peyton looked at Brooke who began frowning, the woman stopped in front of Brooke. "Well aren't you going to formally introduce me? Where are your manners Brooke?"

"Right," Brooke rolled her eyes. "This the CEO of the company also known as Victoria Davis a.k.a my mother."

The room got really quiet as they all looked at each other, Peyton and Mouth had already met Brooke's mother but they didn't know that was her mother. Victoria obviously didn't know who Peyton was or she would of had made the mistake of talking to her, "I think it time that we opened this store up, everyone try and pretend you that you look at the most decent."

Brooke opened the doors to the new store, she was surprised at how many people had came. It was mostly designers that night, but that what always happened at her grand openings. Brooke smiled at most of the designers that came in, she saw Lindsay walk in with Lucas. Lindsay pulled Brooke aside, "I got him to come and he going to apologies if he know what's good for him." Lindsay winked at Brooke and continued walking into the store, Peyton walked up to Brooke and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"Lucas is here." Brooke pointed him out.

Lucas noticed Brooke and Peyton standing together and took this as a chance to apologies to both of them, "Hey you two look great." Brooke and Peyton looked at each then rolled their eyes. "Come on you two, don't act like that. I am sorry I been acting weird over the last month, it's just that I really been upset when I didn't have to be. I'm glad you bought the store, Brooke, like you said it's better you than some stranger."

Brooke punched playfully in the arm, "The next time you act like an idiot that's going to be for real."

Lucas and Peyton laughed, Peyton looked over at the door, someone she had been waiting for had just arrived. "He's here!" Peyton nudge Brooke in the arm.

"Who?"

"Jason."

Jason, the lead singer of No Means Yes, walked into the store and searched around for Peyton. Peyton walked up to him and put her arm around his, Lucas looked at Brooke then back at Peyton then walked away. Lucas looked around to see where Lindsay had gone, he passed by Victoria and she looked at him for a moment and stopped him. "Hey aren't you the boy from the surprise party, I didn't catch your name?"

"Lucas," Lucas introduced himself. "Lucas Scott."

Victoria face went sour, "Well, well Mr. Scott, here's a word of advice. Your distracting my daughter from her work, stay away from her because she doesn't need anymore distractiong from the likes of you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear," Victoria said viciously. "Stay away from or I will make your life a living hell and trust me I will, it's a natural talent!"

Victoria walked away as Lucas stood there looking confused, Peyton and Jason was having a laugh while talking to one of Brooke's designer friends, Peyton glanced at Lucas. Lucas walked out of the store as Peyton chased after him. "What happened? He not good enough for me?"

"I don't really care what you do now Peyton!" Lucas shrugged. "I have Lindsay and you obviously have a washed up rock star and the only reason I am not going to stand here talking to you is because I don't want to ruin Brooke night."

"But you'll ruin mines!" Peyton scoffed and went back inside, she saw Lindsay standing with her arms cross. "What?"

"Look you may still have feeling for Lucas but your not going to still him away from me," Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Your rock star boyfriend over there so go be with him."

"I am not trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Says the whore who stole my daughters boyfriend," Victoria overheard their conversation, she was sipping a glass of champagne. "Twice."

"Did you just call me a whore?" Peyton looked at Brooke's mother in shock.

Victoria took another sip of her champagne, "If the shoe fits."

Brooke walked over to the three women, "How's everything going on over here?"

"Just fine," Victoria smiled. "Right Peyton."

"Yeah." Peyton said slowly as she turned away.

Brooke looked at her mother who shrugged, she continued of walking throughout the store making sure that everyone was okay. The night had been going as planned, all her friends were there and there was no drama which she was surprised about. She saw Lindsay again standing next to Lucas, "Hey girly, found anything you liked?"

"Yeah, I bought three dresses."

"Great I am sure you are going to look stunning in them--"

Lucas interrupted Brooke, "Lindsay there is something I need to ask you," Lucas got on one knee as everyone around them began smiling except for Peyton who had a look of digust on her face. "I love you Lindsay, and I want us to be together forever! Will you marry me?" He pulled out an engagement ring and caught Lindsay completely off guard. "So what do you say?"

"I will!" Lindsay smiled.

Brooke tried to put on her best smile as she congradulated them, throughtout the night Lindsay was being pulled around so people could get a glance at her ring. Haley was standing next to Brooke who look slightly upset, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke said honestly. "I just want to see those two happy."

Haley nodded her head, she looked around the store and saw someone come in. She was shocked at who it was, she caught Brooke attention and told her to look at the door. "Oh my gosh it's Nathan!" Rachel and Peyton overheard and rushed next to them.

"And he's walking!"

Nathan walked up to Haley, he looked better than they seen him for a long time. He shaved his beard and his hair, "Hey Hales." Haley didn't reply she was to speechless to say anything. "I guess your surprised about me walking but after Brooke and Lucas left I started going to therapy, and I cleaned up my act Hales. I miss you and James and I just want us to be a family again."

"Nathan I can't come back to after everything you did."

"I know Hales, that why I promise that I am going to make it up to you," Nathan flashed his ring. "Always and forever."

Brooke smiled at Nathan as he walked away, he finally got the message and he was going to do something about it and finally fight for his relationship. Lucas and Lindsay approached Brooke, "Hey we're going to leave early but we will catch you later."

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "And congradulations!"

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled. "Luke can you give us a minute?"

Lucas nodded his head and left, Lindsay turned to Brooke nervously. "Are you sure your okay with me marrying Lucas and us still being friends, cause I would hate to make you uncomfortable."

"Of course I'm alright with it," Brooke smiled. "And just to show you how fine I am with it let me do the honors of making you a dress."

"Would you?" Lindsay beamed. "Oh my gosh Brooke you are the best."

Lindsay left and Peyton now arrived by Brooke's side, "Why did you do that?"

"She's my friend too now," Brooke explained. "I would do the same for you, so what you doing after this?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged as she looked through her purse for something. "I'll probably just head home, tomorrow me and the band are meeting up with record producer."

"Hey Brooke do you mind if I steal Peyton for a second," Victoria mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Trust me it won't take long."

Brooke shrugged as Victoria smiled then walked away with Peyton, "Listen her whore, I may not be able to keep you away from my daughter but trust me if you keep inteferring with her business I will pop you one so help me god."

"Mrs. Davis your obviously on something so I'll just be going." Peyton began to walk away as she felt some grab forcefully onto her arm. "Mrs. Davis you need to let go of me right now before.."

"Before you what, go off and snort some coke," Victoria said viciously. "You obviously didn't here me the first time, I will end your career before you can start it. So when I tell you to stop inteferring with my daughter you better open your ears and listen, you may leave now."

Victoria let go of Peyton's arm as she walked away in disbelieve, Victoria grabbed a glass of champagne that was being served. She raised it up in a toast and everyone turned their attention towards her, "A toast to the great fashion designer Brooke Davis, may she have much more success towards the future and that all her designs be as great as they are now." The crowd began to clap, Victoria walked up to Brooke.

"To success." Victoria grinned.

"Yeah," Brooke slowly nodded her head. "Success."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Gosh Victoria is such a witch with a b, stick around to find out what happens next!)**

**whiters**- Lucas finally came around and apologies, but is he going to stick around to be Brooke's friend with the threat that Victoria gave him? Also you'll probably find out what happens to Karen soon, and more drama coming up soon!

**Brucas2006**-I can only imagine what worse thing Victoria told Brooke when she was younger, thanks for review hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**alwaysand4evaluv**- Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- Nope Peyton doesn't really like their friendship but she can't really do anything about, I think Lindsay will be an interesting character especially if she likes Brooke and not Peyton. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)

**clanaforeva**- Thanks for the review, and I think it was time that Nathan came back too! It was so funny because right when I was writing Nathan part that's when you commented on the story, he really coming around now and starting to get better as character now that he realize he had something good in front of him. Hope you enjoyed:) 


	11. PS I'm Still Not Over You

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Eleven: P.S. I'm Still Not Over You

Brooke was holding Haley's hair behind her back as she was vomiting into the toilet, Peyton and Carrie stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching. Haley vomiting was turning constant, everyone in the house was confused with what was going on her. Haley insisted that she just had a cold and all she needed was some rest, after Haley was finished she grabbed a towel hanging on the sink and wiped her mouth. "Thanks Brooke, I am sorry that I keep doing this but I think my cold is getting worst. Do we have any medicine?"

"Yeah I just bought some." Peyton lead her into the kitchen followed by Brooke and Carrie. "Are you sure it's not something else, like you have something roasting in the oven?"

"I don't think so Peyton," Haley shrugged as she took down a spoonful of medicine. "The last time I ever...you know with Nathan was like three months ago and it just started now. With James it didn't start until I was five months pregnant, and it wasn't bad as this is now."

"Hey Hales you never know," Carrie put a teapot onto the stove as she began making Haley some tea. "I mean you could be, I think you should get tested just incase cause you don't need any surprises."

"I can't pregnant now though," Haley began to fiddle with her nails. "I mean with everything that's going on with between Nathan and I, I don't think I could handle another baby. Even if I do get back with Nathan how do I know after this baby he won't go back to his old ways leaving me alone with two children."

"Haley that would never happen," Brooke rubbed Haley's back. "Nathan loves and he would probably go to the end of the world to be with no matter how he's feeling or what he doing, I know he would drop it all for you. Even though he been acting weird over the last couple of months, he showing that he changed and he's willing to give you two a shot. Your love is one of the purest out there and you two can't get divorced you're Naley, two souls in one."

"I hope you two are right." Haley looked down at her stomach and began rubbing it.

"I have to go by the store to meet up with Rachel but I'll be back soon," Brooke hugged her friends, she grabbed her car keys and left the house. She arrived at her new clothing store and saw it was filled with customers, one of the customers was looking at this stunning dress. "That would look great on you, it matches your blue eyes."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled as she continued on to the counter, Rachel was behind the cash register filing her nails. "Hey slut, how everything behind the counter, well I hope?"

"Everyone knows it's only your skanky ass who can't count," Rachel beamed. "But everything is good I am about to turn my shift over to Millicent, then I can take you out for lunch or maybe not your looking kind of big around the waist."

"So are you," Brooke laughed.

Millicent walked into the store and she looked estatic, Rachel took notice as Millicent walked behind the cashier. "Who got into you?"

"Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Mouth took me on this romantic date last night," Millicent smiled. "It was perfect, a candle like picnic by the lake and harpist. It was so romantic, and does he know how to kiss! We made out all night and then talked for a while, it was great I wish I met him when I was in high school. He was so open."

"Hmm, sort of like Rachel legs" Brooke laughed as she turned to Rachel. "You ready to go?"

"Of course whore!" Rachel and Brooke walked out of the store, they drove to a cafe. Rachel chose a spot outside to sit with Brooke, they waited for a waiter to come. "Man service here suck donkeys!"

"Everything sucks donkeys to you!"

"You're right," Rachel agreed laughing. "So how are you taking the news about Lucas and Lindsay?"

"Taking it in day by day," Brooke explained. "When I'm making Lindsay's dress I can't help but think about how bad I wish it were me marrying Lucas and having his children. I guess I was to late and now there's is nothing I can do about it but move on."

Rachel notice the hurt emotion pouring out of Brooke's mouth, "Hey what do you say we hit up Tric tonight and find you a boy toy? I mean nothing cheers up a girl, especially you, then having a friend with benefits. Peyton hired a new bartender and let me just say, he is one of the hottest boy toy I have ever seen."

"Sure!"

Brooke couldn't wait to hit up Tric with her favorite girls, they were having a girls night out while James was with Millicent, Mouth and Skillz. Peyton split up from them as soon as they entered the club, Brooke, Rachel, Haley and Carrie hit the dance floor. As they were dancing everyone in the club began starring at them, Nathan was in the crowd watching Haley. Someone bumped into him, "Who are those hot chicks on the dance floor?"

"One of them happens to be my wife." Nathan crossed his arms.

"Man your hitting that!"

Nathan walked away, the music stopped and all the guys in the club moaned. Brooke and Haley walked to the bartender laughing, Rachel was right he was really good looking. "Hey, you're the new bartender right?"

"Yeah," he replied cleaning the counter. "The name's Owen."

"Brooke Davis."

Haley smiled at Brooke who was obviously trying to flirt with the bartender, she walked away leaving the two alone. "What bring you here?"

"My friend owns this club." Brooke looked towards Peyton who waved at her.

"Cool," Owen put away the rag he was using to clean. "Can I get you a drink?"

A fan who looked a little tipsy walked up to Brooke, "Oh my gosh you're Brooke Davis, can you sign this napkin for me?"

"Sure!" Brooke pulled a pen out her bag. "Here you go, enjoy."

"My friends will never believe you was here!"

"So I'm guessing your pretty famous."

"And I'm guessing you know I'm into you!"

Peyton interrupted their conversation and sat next to Brooke, "Heads up, your mom's on the dance floor."

"I can not believe that she's slutting up the dance floor!" Brooke saw her mom dancing in between two guys as if they were an oreo and she was the creme filling. "This is so embarrasing, tell me when it stops!"

"Well it stopped and she's on her way over here." Peyton got up as Victoria Davis approached the counter.

"What are you doing here mom?" Brooke tucked her hair behind her air. "Besides embarrasing me."

"Well that would be a way of getting you back home."

"Mom why don't you go back on your own because I'm planning to stay here," Brooke paused for a moment. "For good."

"Don't make me laugh Brooke," Victoria crossed her arms. "I'm giving you until after that wedding, for you to come back home!" Victoria made her way back onto the dance floor. Brooke continued flirting with Owen, Lucas was watching from a far distance. He was getting jealous big time, and he didn't know why.

Where were these feeling coming from? But Lucas couldn't help it, Brooke was beautiful and he didn't know how he ever let her slip away from him. Lucas approached Brooke, trying to keep her from stop talking to the bartender, "Hey Brooke, I need to ask you for a favor." Brooke excused herself and walked off with Lucas in privacy. "I know this is a little bit of a hard task but can you get Peyton and Lindsay to be friends?"

"Lucas I'm a fashion designer not a miracle worker."

"I know but I am tired of the two them not getting along," Lucas explained. "Can you just try please."

Brooke agreed and Lucas hugged her, she made her way back to Owen and frowned.

"What happened?" Owen asked cleaning out one of the glasses.

"Look I could be having sex with you on this bar right now," Brooke began. "But the truth is the only reason I'm talking to you is so I could put aside my feeling from someone that I really like, even happen to love but the sad thing is he getting married and now he will never get to know how I really feel."

Owen was about to speak but Haley interrupted, "Brooke I don't feel so good can you take me home?"

"Sure, let's go." Brooke waved goodbye to Owen.

Lucas saw Brooke leaving and approached Owen, "Hey, listen here, that girl is like a sister to me and if you ever hurt her I will hurt you."

"No need for any type of hurting," Owen threw his hands up defensively. "Beside she's in love with a guy that getting married, guess she pretty screwed now."

Lucas walked away shocked, Brooke still had feelings for him and he had the same feelings for her but he was marrying Lindsay. Lucas sighed stressfully as he sat back down, Rachel approached the table and smiled. "Hey Broody!"

"Hey Rachel what's up?"

"Nothing," Rachel shrugged. "Why the long face?"

"I made a mistake Rachel," Lucas crossed his arms. "A terrible mistake."

Brooke and Haley were at the house, Brooke was waiting outside the bathroom door for Haley while pacing around. Haley walked out the bathroom with a traumatizing look on her face, Brooke waited urgently for what she had to say. "So?"

"I'm pregnant."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! I was going to make Owen a love interst but it would take away from Brucas and I don't think that what this story needs at this point, but anyways stick around to see what happens next!)**

**brucaslover07**- The might end up together can't give away the whole story can I? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- I hate Peyton also trust me, and Nathan is shaping up! Although in this chapter he stood on the sidelines kind off he coming back in the next one, hopefully Haley tells him that she pregnant! Victoria is only getting started, she going to rub a whole lot of people the wrong way. Hope enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**whiters**- True Lucas would back off if he want's Brooke to succeed but I don't think he would do it because someone threaten him, I wanted to add a little Leyton cause I don't want to pretend that nothing ever happened. The Brooke/Lindsay will effect the Breyton relationship soon but I don't it will right now, so we just have to wait and see. Hope enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**p0line**- I understand, I know there is so many things happening right now hopefully they can all be fixed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

**othfan326**- Lucas is starting to realize that he made a mistake, but the Victoria thing everyone seem to afraid of her to be doing any snitching at the moment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- LOL...yeah he proposed to Lindsay, Victoria in my opinion is kind of a big bully. Lucas better not stay away from Brooke if he knows what good for him. Hope enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	12. The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.)**

Chapter Twelve: The Engagement Party

It had been three weeks since Haley found out that she was pregnant, she was also beginning to show. She had just came back from a doctor appointment, and searched the house for Brooke. Brooke was in here room eating a tub of ice cream, Haley gave a simple smile and sat at he side of the bed. "You know what funny? I am the one that is pregnant and you seem to be the one with the appetite." Haley saw an extra spoon inside and began to take scoops of ice cream also. "Spill it tigger, what's wrong?"

"It's just Lucas is getting married in a month and," Brooke began licking the spoon. "It's complicated Hales, so what the news from the doctor? How for along are you?"

"Almost four months," Haley looked down at her stomach. "Are you still going to the engagement party tonight, I don't think I could go by myself especially since Nathan is hosting the party. I think I am going to need my best friend to be by my side, cause I don't think I can do it alone."

"Of course I am coming," Brooke reassured Haley as she put the tub of ice cream down. "But don't you think people will know you're pregnant now? I mean Hales people in the street are already congratulating you, Nathan's going to want you to move back in with him. Are you ready for that?"

"I been running long enough," Haley admitted as she dumped her spoon back into the tub. "And I miss him so much, I think it's about time I go home. James misses his dad, and I know I don't want Nathan to miss the birth of his next son."

"What?" Brooke smiled.

"It's another boy!"

"Haley, that's awesome," Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug. "Now Jamie will have the little brother he's always wanted, but lets just hope they're not anything like Lucas and Nathan were their junior year of high school." Brooke and Haley laughed, they left the room and found Rachel in the living room with James. "You two having fun?"

"Lots right Jamie?" Rachel ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah," James smiled at his mom. "Aunty Rachel is really cool mom!"

"I'm glad you think so," Haley smiled at her son as she picked him up and set him down on her lap. "Okay kiddo, what do you think about having a little brother?"

"I think it great," James smiled. "I am going to be a big brother?"

Haley nodded, James began parading the house with excitement as Brooke and Rachel began laughing. Haley went onto packing her bag as time went by, it was almost time for the the engagement party and everyone in the house was panicing. "Did anyone see my pearl earrings?" Brooke searched her jewelry box.

"Sorry Brooke I borrowed them the other night," Peyton passed Brooke her pearl earrings. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled, she was wearing a strapless black dress with black high heel shoes and pearl earrings. "You look awesome too, but I think we should get going!" Brooke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lucas and Lindsay was already at their party, tons of people had already arrive, including some that Lucas didn't think that he would see until the wedding like Cooper, Jake, Tim, Whitey, and some of his old friends from the team. They all seem to take a liking to Lindsay, she was cooler than they thought she would be, Lucas notice Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Haley, James and Carrie had just entered the party. He left Lindsay for a minute, "Hey you guys, and Hales your pregnant!"

"What gave it away?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Does Nate know?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head, "I'm going to say hi to Lindsay." She said as she took James and began walking away.

"Oh my gosh it's hot Uncle Cooper!" Brooke beamed as he walked by.

"And if it isn't my favorite fashionista," Cooper hugged her smiling he notice that Rachel was standing behind Brooke trying to avoid contact. "Hey, Rach."

"Hey Cooper," Rachel shook his hand. "I'll catch up with you later Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head as Rachel and Carrie walked away leaving Brooke and Peyton alone with Lucas.

"Can I have this dance?" someone asked tapping Peyton on the shoulder.

"Jake!" Peyton practically jumped on him. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much, how have you been?"

"I'll tell you while we're dancing."

Lucas and Brooke were now left standing together, Lucas was the first to speak. "What do you think about Lindsay and I getting married, and please Brooke be honest I really need to know how you feel about this?"

"Honestly I'm happy for the two of you," Brooke lied, she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth and stop Lindsay chance at happiness. "But I need to know something from you, do you still have feelings for Peyton because I don't want you going to into this with any regrets."

"I don't know Brooke," Lucas honestly answered. "I am so confused."

He walked away leaving Brooke standing there alone, she had tears flowing down her eyes. She ran outside and sat on the steps, her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. Lucas was about to marry Lindsay and even if he didn't, she thought he still had feelings for Peyton. Brooke continued crying, she didn't want to go back inside but she knew she had to be strong. Brooke heard footsteps approaching the house, she saw a women holding a chlid who looked to be the same age as James. "Brooke is that you?"

"Karen?" Brooke quickly wiped her tears as Karen continued on approaching the house. "It's you and is this cutie Lily?"

"Yes I am." Lily smiled.

"Brooke what are you doing outside?" Karen asked helping her up.

"Just needed some fresh air," Brooke lied. "Come lets go inside, I am sure Lucas will be excited to see you."

Karen and Brooke walked into the house, Lucas and Lindsay looked towards the door. He saw his mother and his little sister, he ran up to the two of them and pulled them in for a hug. Brooke smiled at the sight as Lindsay came next to her, "I'm guessing that is his mom." Brooke simply nodded her head, Lucas called Lindsay over.

"This is my fiance Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you," Karen shook her head.

"And this adorable child is Lily." Lucas took his sister from out of his mom hands.

"She is so cute," Lindsay smiled, she notice that Lucas was staring at Peyton with Jake on the dance floor. "Karen, can you excuse us for a minute?"

Karen nodded as Lucas put Lily down and followed Lindsay to the back room, "Lucas I saw who you were looking at, and I can't help but wonder if she is the reason that you wanted to marry me! So you can get over your feelings for her, I don't want you marrying me and just breaking my heart so if you still have feelings for you better tell me now!"

Lucas shook his head and walked away, all of this was just to much for him to take and he couldn't be stress, it would put to much on his heart. Nathan was searching around the party for Haley and James, he finally found them by the punch bowl, James saw his dad and immediately ran up to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey son," Nathan picked him up, he notice that Haley looked pregnant. "How you been Hales?"

"I had better days," Haley nervously answered. "I guess you already know that I am pregnant."

"I understand if you don't want to come home but I want to be apart of this," Nathan said slightly begging. "Hales, please come home because I miss you and I love you!"

Haley kissed him, Nathan kissed her back with the same passionate response. The two almost forgot that James was still in Nathan's hands watching, they pulled apart and smiled, Brooke who saw the scene stood by Haley. "I think I'll take James for now." Nathan and Haley laughed as they handed James to Brooke, "Come on little buddy your mommy and daddy going to be busy for the rest of the night."

"Ewww!" James pulled off a digusted face.

Lucas bumped into Brooke, "Sorry Brooke, did you see Peyton?"

"She's upstairs," Brooke shrugged as she watch Lucas walk up the stairs. "You want to dance?"

Lucas found Peyton in one of the rooms, she was looking outside the window. She heard someone enter the room and looked startled, "Oh Lucas it's just you I was beginning to.." She was interrupted as Lucas began kissing her, he pulled away from the kiss. Peyton was still staring into his eyes, and he still looked more confused then ever.

"I didn't feel a thing." Lucas mumbled to himself, he ran downstairs and Peyton followed him.

"Lucas I still love you!"

The party grew quiet as everyone looked towards Peyton and Lucas, Lindsay who was standing next to Brooke walked up to Peyton. Everyone was waiting to see what she was going to do especially Peyton, Lindsay shook her head and curled her fingers into a fist, she punched Peyton knocking her to the ground. Brooke pulled Lindsay back, "NO! BROOKE LET ME FINISH THIS BITCH OFF!"

"I think we need to go for a walk!" Brooke dragged Lindsay out of the house.

Haley and Jake helped Peyton up from off the floor, Brooke and Lindsay were walking around outside. "I don't how you do it Brooke, I don't how you can be friends with someone who is that much of a SLUT!" Lindsay was furious and Brooke could tell, she remember how she felt went she found out that Peyton still had feeling for Lucas.

_"You can't, okay it's out, it's like the time capsule," Brooke packed her bags furiously. "And you could have buried and not said anything to me so what is that about?"_

_"I don't know alright," Peyton cried. "I just wanted to be honest with you, alright, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time! And you know what you even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him."'_

_Brooke slapped Peyton with all her anger wrapped into one, "Don't you dare, don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing two-faced bitch Peyton because you are and you know it!"_

"She mean well she really does it's just she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Brooke laughed along with Lindsay. "She likes Lucas and I can't blame her, she still has feeling for him but what girl wouldn't. Lucas is a great guy, and it's sometimes hard to just be friends with him and watch him marry someone else."

Lindsay knew at that moment that Brooke was still in love with Lucas, "Yeah I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry Lindsay," Brooke hugged her. "But Lucas loves you, and you two are going to be great together, I just know it."

"Lindsay!" Brooke and Lindsay turned around and saw Lucas running toward them.

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Lindsay I am sorry about Peyton," Lucas explained as Lindsay crossed her arms. "But believe when I say that I'm in love with you and not Peyton."

"Then I need you to do me a favor Lucas," Lindsay grabbed Lucas hands. "Marry me!"

"I'm already am."

"No Lucas marry me," Lindsay said more anxiously. "Tomorrow!"

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Some of you may not have like this chapter and I am sorry but I will make it up to you in the next chapter, trust me! I am so happy with how many reviews the last chapter, guess the story getting better!)**

**othfan326**- LOL! Yes she does, I like how Owen spilled the beans to because I think he would be the only who would be able to spill the beans anyways. He made two huge mistakes now, I hope he can make up for it!

**p0line**- I loved writing the last chapter because Lucas finally knows, but in this chapter...I don't want to give much away but just wait until the next chapter trust me it will be worth it! Haley gets back with Nathan, I am happy about that because they are my second favorite couple.

**TheCuteNikki**- I know, but Lucas always was kind of slow when it came to girls. Owen will not get in the way trust me but Peyton is another story and just wait until you see who sets her straight. I'm glad about the Naley baby too!

**whiters**- I'm glad you enjoyed and I enjoy talking to you guys, you're all awesome...LOL! Lucas will not back off at least not yet, trust me, I really can't wait to write the next chapter because I have so many ideas for the next chapter!

**alwaysand4evaluv**- They got back together! I think they had enough drama in their relationship but can't wait to write more, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**not-so-average-07**- Thanks, I am a huge Brucas fan also. I don't like Peyton either trust me but she will become more of a better character and you'll find out why she clings on to Lucas. Victoria will be back soon but I don't think I will put her in the next chapter, just have to wait and see.

**dancefever0234**- Lol...I think Lindsay okay at time, but you'll see how better she is than Peyton! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**crazednavybrat-** Glad that you like, and I like some of the spoilers so I decide to just make it into my own story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucasxo4ever**- I am so glad you like it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- He realizes his mistake and again like I told most other people you will find out why he acted they way he did in this chapter in the next. I loved Brucas in season 2 and how Lucas chased her, Brachel relationship is great I love them in the show! Also I been reading your story Brucas Changes, and I love it! I haven't finished it yet but I am on the chapter where they are getting married and I will be reviewing it soon because I read it on the internet from my PSP (Weird right?)


	13. Lindsay's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Thirteen: Lindsay's Sacrifice

Brooke approaches the altar smiling, she take in deep sigh as she reaches the church podium. She looks at Lucas and Lindsay then looked back at the paper in front of her, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth."

_"Hey it took us all night but we finally got it done," Brooke approached Lindsay rubbing her back. "I also finished your dress like a week ago so I guess your all set to go down the aisle."_

_"Yeah I guess I am." Lindsay bit her nails._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing I guess it that I'm a little bit nervous?" Lindsay shrugged looking around the neatly decorated church._

_"You should be you get married in three hours." Brooke laughed._

_"Brooke I want you and Haley to be my bridesmaids," Lindsay blurted out. "I know it's a lot to ask especially with you and Lucas history but..."_

_"It's okay Lindsay," Brooke interrupted her. "I'll do it."_

Brooke stepped down from the podium and took her place next to Haley, who was standing by Lindsay holding flowers, the priest began to speak. "Lindsay do you promise to be true to him in good times and in a bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Lindsay stumbled on her words she was looking at Lucas who began looking confused, the priest kindly waited for an answer that Lindsay was obviously a little nervous and regretful about saying.

_"Lucas what is this?" Lindsay asked as she pulled a box of letters out from under his bed. "There has to be like hundreds letters in here and they're all from Brooke."_

_"It's eighty-two to be exact," Lucas corrected her as he picked up the box. "These letters are apart of my past Lindsay, a time when I was so happy and so in love, these letters gave me great memories about when I was in high school and I just wanted to keep them always. I'm sorry for never telling you about them, but here they are, a piece of my past."_

_Lindsay looked at Lucas with the most understanding eyes, even though she knew everything he said was true, he kept those letters for Brooke. He wanted to remember the time that he was with Brooke and their relationship was running smoothly and there was no Peyton getting in the way of it, at least not yet. Lindsay looked at Lucas and nodded her head, she finally understood it all, Brooke was in love with Lucas and he was in love with her. "They're a great piece of history Luke."_

Lindsay continued to stumble, "I...I...I...I can't do this." Lindsay cried lifting up her dress and began running down the altar, Haley immediately began chasing her, Brooke looked at Lucas who was standing in front of the priest looking as confused as ever. Lucas stepped down from the priest and followed the path that Lindsay and Haley had just ran off too, Brooke stood next to Nathan who looked just as worried as her.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked.

"I wish I knew," Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand. "Come on lets go."

Brooke and Nathan speed down the aisle and followed Lucas, the guest sitting in their seats looked confused as mostly everyone involved in the wedding left. Peyton was sitting in her seat, she looked a bit distraught and had a lot on her mind, before the wedding her and Brooke had just gotten in to a fight.

_Brooke was putting on her bridesmaid dress as Peyton entered the room, "How Brooke? How could you continue to go on with this after everything that she did to me? She taking Lucas away from me."_

_"How can I do this?" Brooke asked furiously. "How could you ruin her engagement party with your selfish antics? I mean when it comes to Lucas, you don't care who you hurt whether it be some stranger or your best friend!"_

_"That's because I love him Brooke," Peyton yelled. "I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT!"_

_"LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I DO UNDERSTAND PEYTON," Brooke yelled back. "YOU DON'T LOVE LUCAS, YOU LOVE THE IDEA OF HIM, BE HONEST PEYTON WHEN YOU SAW JAKE LAST NIGHT YOU GOT SCARED! JAKE WAS YOUR FIRST SHOT AT A REAL FAMILY AND THAT SCARED YOU TO DEATH AND NOW THAT HE'S BACK, YOU'RE RUNNING SCARED AND YOU'RE RUNNING TO LUCAS."_

_Peyton stood their as her best friend yelled at her, know that everything that she was yelling at her was right but she didn't want it to be, she loved Jake but she was hiding behind Lucas and she was just to proud to show it. "You're wrong Brooke, I love Lucas and he loves me." Peyton walked out of the room and Brooke watched hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid to stop the wedding._

Peyton sat down, that wasn't the only thing on her mind, Lindsay had came to see her before the wedding started also, she told Peyton something that made her second guess about letting Lucas go.

_Peyton was walking into the church, someone had pulled her aside, she was shocked to see who it was. It was Lindsay she was wearing her wedding dress, "What are you doing?"_

_"Listen Peyton," Lindsay said coldly. "Brooke is your best friend and you are stepping in the way of her happiness, I know how you claim to be her best friend but you don't act like it. You're going to let go of Lucas and let Brooke have him once and for all, they love each other and you better not do anything to destroy that love or trust me you'll be hearing from me again very soon."_

_"I don't understand," Peyton said confused. "I thought you were marrying Lucas?" _

"Unlike you," Linday replied coldly. "I am letting Lucas go, he loves Brooke and Brooke loves him, I am not going to stand in the way of their happiness and if you were the friend that Brooke believes you to be you'll let him go too." 

_Lindsay walked away leaving Peyton standing there alone and confused._

Lucas had finally caught up to Haley who was still chasing after Lindsay, Haley stopped running and clutched her stomach. Lucas stopped also, "Haley is there something wrong?"

"No it's just that all this running isn't good for the baby," Haley sat down. "Go Lucas I'm okay."

Lucas nodded his head and chased Lindsay out of the church, "Lindsay wait up please."

Lindsay stopped, "Lucas I can't go through with this!"

"Why?"

"Because your in love with someone else?" Lindsay cried.

"Lindsay I'm not in love with Peyton trust me..." Lucas began.

"No not Peyton," Lindsay shook her head. "Brooke."

The words hit him like two cars colliding, _'No not Peyton, Brooke.'_ Lucas stared at Lindsay for a minute:

_"I wanna be with you, Brooke."_

* * *

_"I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights, you're gonna realise it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."__

* * *

_

_"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis and I know I hurt you last time we were together but-" Lucas began._

_"I love you." Brooke smiled._

_"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read! I mean that's gotta mean something, right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_

* * *

_

_"I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it."_

Brooke came out of the church and saw the two, Lucas turned away from Lindsay and saw Brooke approaching the two. Lindsay kissed Lucas one last time, "There she is, the girl for you." Lindsay continued running.

"Lindsay!" Brooke called out but Lucas stopped her. "Lucas she's getting away!"

"I think it's for the best," Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke do you still love me?"

Brooke looked at Lucas, all of these memories started flowing back.

_"I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me." Brooke paused for a moment. "I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night; telling the world that he's the one for me."_

_

* * *

__"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again." Brooke cried "Like before. Cause you hurt me so bad and... I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did... but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke; wanting you."__

* * *

_

_"How about how you show it?? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back! Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

_

* * *

_

_"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it."_

"Yes I do," Brooke couldn't believe she was saying it out loud. "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas kissed her, Brooke kissed him back with all the same emotions they never wanted to come out of that kiss. Lucas pulled back from though. "I love you too, pretty girl."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Brucas is finally together guys, this chapter was really good to write and I enjoyed writing and I hope you liked it!)**

**whiters**- Yeah she did but I loved her so much when I wrote this chapter she stepped aside for Brooke. Peyton better learn to do the same because it look like Brook and Lucas is back together.

**B.P.Davis**- Your right, he was just hiding from Brooke. Lindsay did that to get back at Peyton not Brooke really, even though she knew that about Brooke she knew that she really wanted to get back at Peyton. I guess she never knew that and it's great that two became friends because it made it easier for Lindsay to let go.

**Brucas2006**- LOL...Peyton deserved it, but Brucas is finally together! And you can do anything with these days with electronic, and that's great. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**p0line**- I'm sorry for scaring you...lol, they didn't go to Vegas or anything because they already had everything ready so all they neede do was decorate and get married. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**TheCuteNikki**- Lucas is stupid...lol, and Naley back together I am so happy for them and you will see more of them in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**othfan326**- Yeah it got really messy, and Karen back and her and Brooke will have a heart to heart about her turning the cafe into a store, Lucas did need to stand up for himself but Lindsay know the kind of guy he is gave him up for Brooke.


	14. Stay the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.)**

Chapter Fourteen: Stay the Night

Its beened two weeks since the wedding, since Lindsay left Lucas and Brooke and Lucas got back together for the third time. Brooke and Peyton avoided each other as much as possible those two weeks, what made it even harder was that they lived in the same house. Brooke went into the kitchen for some water, she looked around the room and notice that Peyton was nowhere to be found. Brooke sighed and grabbed herself a cup, Peyton walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke, she turned around to leave but Brooke called out to her.

"Peyton we have to stop this!" Brooke put down her cup walking towards Peyton.

"I know Brooke," Peyton finally gave in. "It's just that you were right, about everything, I am still hung up over Jake but how am I suppose to go back to Jake when he still thinks that I have feelings for Lucas? This is the second time I did this to him Brooke, I am sure he's not going to welcome me back with open arms."

"Oh honey," Brooke hugged her. "You don't know that for sure, Jake probably has the same feelings for you, I mean he hasn't been with anyone in the last four years since you broke up with him so maybe the spark is still there. You just need to find it."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement, "So where's Rachel?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Peyton asked confused as she pulled out a seat.

"Rachel and Cooper are back together," Brooke smiled at the thought. "I don't know how it happened but it did, I guess the age difference doesn't matter anymore. What really matter was the love behind it, speaking of that I have to go see Lucas." Brooke grabbed her car keys and headed out the kitchen.

"Try and keep it PG!" Peyton shouted.

"Can't promise that!" Brooke laughed closing the front door, she got into her car and drove off to Lucas house. Brooke stopped in front of the house and pulled into the driveway, she opened the side door and peeked into the room. Lucas was on his bed, Brooke smiled and jumped on top of him. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Brooke sitting on top of him.

"You know you could of just woke me up the normal way." Lucas laughed.

"But what would be the fun in that," Brooke smiled as she leaned foward for a kiss. "Damn that was good."

Brooke rolled off of Lucas and lied next to him, Lucas smiled as he looked towards Brooke. "I miss this pretty girl, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too broody," Brooke smiled. "So what are our plans for today?"

"Well Nathan and Haley are going out on a date so will be taking care of James for a while," Lucas explained. "There's this carnival that we can take him to, that is if you want to go?"

"Sure I do," Brooke agreed as she rested her head on his chest."I can't wait to spend time with Jamie he is so cute, I am so happy he's our godchild."

Lucas and Brooke noticed someone had just opened the door, it was Haley, James was standing in front of her smiling at his godparents. "You two really need to get a room." Haley laughed.

"We already have a room," Brooke winked. "We just never made use of it yet, if you know what I mean."

"Um...child in the room." Haley smirked. "Be good for your uncle Luke and aunt Brooke."

"I will mama!" James smiled looking up at his mother.

"Nathan's waiting in the car," Haley said. "Will be back for James soon!"

Haley closed the door shut as Lucas picked up James and began spinning him around, "Guess where we're going buddy?"

"Where?" James giggled.

"The carnival," Lucas put him down. "You remember the carnival, with the fun rides and the great food, like cotton candy, hot dogs, pie!"

"When do we go?!" James asked excited.

"Right now if you want to little buddy!" Brooke smiled as she ruffled his hair.

They took Brooke's car and headed towards the carnival, Brooke smiled as she played with James in the back seat as Lucas drove. They arrived at carnival and parked near the entrance, Brooke grabbed James hand as they got out the car. "I am not losing you this time, and don't stray away to far either because you know Uncle Luke can be really strict."

"I am strict?" Lucas laughed.

"Yes you are Uncle Luke!" James agreed with Brooke. "But your still fun to be around."

"That's nice to know." Lucas said sarcastically as James and Brooke laughed.

Brooke, Lucas and James went on countless number of rides, James didn't want to get on the extreme rides otherwise he'll wet his pants. They stopped by the food court for some food before going on more rides, "We will take three hot dogs, two large sodas and one small, and a bucket of fries." Lucas order as Brooke and James grabbed a table to sit at, Lucas came back with and hand full of food. "Here you go guys."

"Thanks Uncle Luke!"

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Luke." Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek.

As it got later, James fell asleep on one of the rides, Brooke and Lucas decide it was time to go back home. Brooke drove this time, she pulled into Lucas driveway as he carried a sleeping James out of the car and into the house. Lucas layed him on his bed and took Brooke into the living room, "So you had a good time pretty girl?"

"Of course," Brooke layed her head on Lucas shoulder. "I don't know how you did it Luke, but I'm falling back in love with you all over again."

"Same here," Lucas began stroking Brooke's hair. "And I know I promise not to hurt you plenty of times before, but this time I mean it, no one going to come between us. Not Peyton, nor anyone else, I want to be with you Brooke, and only you."

"That's good Luke," Brooke began to get a little teary. "Because I don't think I can take another heart break, and I know this time will be different because I trust you this time." Brooke pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss, Lucas layed her down on the couch and began to pullover her shirt as she began to unbutton his. "Wait we can't do this right now, James is in the other room."

They heard a knock on the door, it was Nathan this time, "Hey bro, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Real funny Nate," Lucas smirked. "James in the room."

Nathan went into the room and picked up James, he said goodbye to both Lucas and Brooke and left the house. Brooke got up from off the couch, "I guess I should be going too."

"I guess," Lucas put his hands into his pockets. "Or you can spend the night."

Brooke looked at Lucas smiling, Brooke kissed him again. "Of course I'll spend the night broody." Lucas kissed her again lifting her off feet, and walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short, and did you guys catch the new episodes! They were awesome except Leyton made me want to puke a little...LOL!)**

**othfan326**- Here's the new chapter I was so busy this week so I would have put one up sooner, but with the new episodes and finals and dealing with my forum and finding the new episode on the net it was a lot to do so sorry for this short chapter. I am glad that you're happy to see Brucas again, you're going to really enjoy the next chapter.

**p0line**- It is a shame that I don't work for Mark, I would fight for Brucas so hard I would probably get fired...lol. I am glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this, did you catch the new episodes yet?

**Brucas2006**- LOL...Peyton is the least likeable character IMO, but she wasn't so bad in the show this week but Leyton sucked it so Leyton-centric now, make me want to puke! GO BRUCAS! And I'll be reviewing more of your story soon!

**TheCuteNikki**- Lol...I hope this happens in the show too! Brucas forever!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)

**crazednavybrat**- Peyton finally came along and realize Brooke was right, I didn't hate Peyton that much when she was Jake either because she wasn't being as whiny as usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucasxo4ever**- Sorry for making it kind of confusing, guess I should have explained it a little bit more. I hope Brucas gets together soon I miss them!

**whiters**- Lindsay in a way is like Brooke to me, she likes to see her friend happy and she knows that Lucas and Brooke would be so happy together. Deep down Lindsay loved Lucas but it could never really compared to Brucas love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**not-so-average-07**- I love those flashback so I had to add them somewhere in the story, so it would be great that when they got back together all those memories came back to them. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! ;)

**onetreehillgirl066**- I KNOW...LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas True Love**- I am glad you liked it, Brucas is finally together like they are meant to be hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing! ;)


	15. Tale As Old As Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Fifteen: Tales As Old As Time

Haley was six months pregnant, she was spending time with Brooke, Peyton and Rachel since Nathan and Lucas were with James and Carrie was out of town visiting her parents. Haley waddle over to the fridge and pulled out a bunch of different types of food, since her pregnancy she been having craving for all types of food. The other day she just tried a peanut butter, marshmallow and chocolate syrup sandwich, today she was making a mayonnaise, pickels, onions, cheese, ketchup and tomatoes sandwich. Brooke, Peyton and Rachel all looked at each other with a digusted look on their faces as Haley took a bite of the sandwich, Haley looked at them, "Oh I'm sorry did you want a piece?"

"No!" they all said in unison.

"Well you're missing out," Haley took another bite. "So where is Lucas taking you tonight?"

"I don't know?" Brooke shrugged as she continued starring at the sandwich. "He's being really secretive and romantic which I love, I can't wait to see what he has planned out for tonight."

"What about you Rach? Out for hot night with Cooper again?" Haley smiled at Rachel finishing her sandwich.

"You know it but not as hot as heard you an Nathan been," Rachel laughed. "I guess the hot make up sex is so much better."

"Hey unborn ears here!" Haley laughed covering her belly.

"So what if he's anything like Nathan he's going to be a porn freak!" Rachel laughed again as everyone joined her this time even Haley.

"I did not need that image in my mind," Peyton laughed. "Oh I got some great news!"

"What?"

"Yes Means No is putting out an album!" Peyton smiled.

"Peyton how did you get so much done with out me?" Haley asked equally as happy as Peyton.

"Well they played this big gig out of town and it turns out that there was some producers there," Peyton began explaining. "So they think that No Means Yes got what it take to make it big, and the want to write some music for them to record!"

"P. Sawyer that is great!" Brooke hugged her followed by Haley and Rachel.

Nathan and Lucas was on the court playing with James, they sat down and took a break. "So how's the life been little bro?"

"Great," Nathan smiled. "Haley and I couldn't be better, and with the new baby on the way James is so excited about that, aren't you Jimmy Jam?"

"Yeah I'm going to have a little brother!" James smiled.

"What about you?" Nathan asked.

"Same," Lucas smiled. "I'm going to propose to Brooke tonight."

"That's great," Nathan said a little unsure. "But what are you going to do about her mother?"

_Lucas was playing basketball on river court with James and Skillz the ball rolled away from them, James ran to get it but a lady had already stopped it by stomping on it with her high heels. She picked up the slightly flatten ball and threw it to James, "I think this is for you kid." It was Brooke's mother, she was approaching Lucas and Skillz and she looked rather unhappy. "I think I need to talk to Mr. Scott for a while."_

_"Will be over there if you need us dawg." Skillz took James looking back at Lucas and Victoria._

_"I told you to stay away from my daughter or there is going to be hell to pay," Victoria walked around him. "I see that you didn't take kindly to my threat but trust me Mr. Scott this is no joke, I want you away from my daughter and I want you to leave her the hell alone!"_

_"Mrs. Davis, I love your daughter," Lucas looked as she walked around him. "And she loves me, I am not going to hurt her again and she knows that, why can't you see that your daughters happy?"_

_"Because she's never going be happy with someone like you," Victoria shook her head viciously. "She needs to focus on her work, after the wedding she was to come back home with me, then you had to go and say you loved her!"_

_"Mrs. Davis is that all you care about?" Lucas asked defensively. "Brooke's work, because she was never more unhappy when she was in New York all by herself. I don't think you really want Brooke back because you love her, I think it's more because you need her for the money she brings."_

_Mrs. Davis smacked Lucas with all of her might, "Don't you dare, don't you dare open your filithy little mouth. I love my daughter, I don't want to see her heart broken again over some foolish boy who couldn't choose between her and her bestfriend in high school. Now I told you this once Mr. Scott and I'm going to tell you this again, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Victoria walked away fiercely, Lucas stood there touching the spot where she had just slapped him._

"She can't stop what's meant to be," Lucas watched James playing on the court again. "I love Brooke more than she'll ever know, I can deal with her later what's important is my love for Brooke and her love for me."

"Congrats be sure to take of Brooke," Nathan smiled. "I knew her for a very long time, so don't think I won't kick your ass if you break her heart again."

"Is that threat?" Lucas laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." Nathan laughed also.

Brooke was with Millicent at a cafe near her Clothes over Bros store, Millicent was giving her recent schedule on who to call and what is do by when. Brooke took a sip of her Green Ice Tea, "I think I could finish the sketch of this dress and send it off to New York to have it made by tomorrow, of course I will have to start on it tomorrow but I'll work on it. So how have you and Mouth been?"

"Great he's a great guy and an awesome kisser," Millicent smiled. "Your mother also wanted me to tell you that Macy's called and they going to need more shipments, but I decide to take care of that and more are being shipped now and also, the dresses you made for Italy has been shipped and they want you to come up with and Clothes Over Bros shoe line to go with the dress they'll even sponsor it."

"Millicent how did you get all this done?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Mouth helped me he's a really good negotiater," Millicent smiled. "One more thing Brooke, it's about your mom."

"What has she done now?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"She threating your friends especially Lucas and Peyton."

"What?!" Brooke shouted in rage.

"Sorry." Millicent noticed how angry Brooke was.

"Don't be I'll deal with her later." Brooke shook her head.

"Isn't Lucas going to pick you up in like a half an hour?" Millicent look at her watch.

"What time is is?" Brooke asked panicing.

"Six thirty."

"Oh my gosh," Brooke grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later Mill!"

Brooke rushed home and went into her closet, she began rushing through her closet for a red dress. She slipped the dress on quick and looked for the matching shoes, when she finally got those on she began to put on her makeup and earings. She heard a knock at her room door, "Come in?"

"Hey pretty girl you ready?" Lucas asked, he was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie.

"Yeah lets go." Brooke grabbed her purse and went outside, she saw this huge limo waiting for them. "Oh my gosh Lucas you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me!"

"It was no trouble at all pretty girl," Lucas kissed her as they began walking towards the limo. "You're excited yet?"

"Yes very," Brooke smiled. "Where are we going?"

"That's an surprise."

"Well you're lucky I like surprises Lucas Scott," Brooke took his hands into hers. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis."

"Mr. Scott we have arrived." The driver called out.

Lucas opened the door for Brooke and pulled out his hands, "You ready to go cheery?"

Brooke grabbed his hands getting out of the car, he lead her inside this huge resturant. "So where do we sit?"

A waiter approached them, "Mr. Scott your room is almost ready."

"Our room?" Brooke asked surprised. "Lucas how much did you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about any of that," Lucas smiled as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Do you need sometime to freshen up?"

"Yes I do," Brooke walked to the bathroom, she saw someone she didn't expect, Lindsay. "Oh my gosh Lindsay what are you doing here?"

Brooke hugged her, "I'm here on a date and you?"

"Same," Brooke smiled. "I thought you went back to New York?"

"Yeah but I missed her in Tree Hill so much and I wanted to see you guys again as a surprise," Lindsay lied. "I am going to catch up with you later."

Brooke smiled as Lindsay left, Brooke went back to join Lucas but she couldn't find him. The same waiter as before saw Brooke looking, "You're room was ready so Mr. Scott already went in, but just go down that hall and you'll she these two large red doors, that's where he is."

Brooke walked down the hall and found the two red doors he was speaking about, Brooke couldn't help but remember when Lucas painted his door read for her.

_"So what are you going to miss most about me?"_

_"I can only choose one thing?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke continue walking._

_"Yes," Brooke says. "And it has to be something good; not how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am!"_

_"Hm..." Lucas wonders. "Neither one of those, huh?"_

_"No." Brooke simple says._

_"Damn!" Lucas snaps his fingers and pauses then smiles. "I'll miss the girl behind the red door."_

_Lucas leads her to the side door of his room and shows that it is painted red, Brooke looks on confused. "Come on." Lucas said opening the bedroom door showing all of Brooke's belongings, Brooke looks around as Lucas closes the door._

_"This is all my stuff, I don't understand." Brooke looked at Lucas confused._

_"I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that yoy can stay here till the summer." Lucas said as Brooke gapes at him. "They didn't want to, Brooke, but my mom can be really convincing."_

_"You did this for me?"_

_"I wasn't ready to lose you yet." Luca shrugged as Brooke smiles at him. "So, you gonna stay or what?"_

_"Yeah, of course!" Brooke runs up to him and hugs him. "Oh, I wasn't ready to be lost."_

Brooke pushed open the two red doors and found a neatly decorated place, with ballons and streamers. She notice the large spiral staircase she had to walk down covered in a red carpet, as she walked down she saw Lucas smiling at her. Brooke was surprised at the people who were also there standing behind Lucas at their tables, their was Karen, Andy, Lily, Whitey, Rachel, Cooper, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, James, Skillz, Mouth, Millicent, Fergie, Bevin, Anna, Jake, Lindsey and the list went on. Brooke approached Lucas, "Oh my gosh Lucas this is so romantic."

"I'd do anything for you," Lucas smiled as he got on one knee, Brooke looked down at Lucas smiling. "Brooke Davis, I have loved you so much these past couple of months and I can't even stand to be without you, I love you and the way you look at me with those sparkling hazel eyes, I want to marry you in front of all our friends and family. So will you do the honors of marrying me, Brooke Penelope Davis?"

Brooke smiled as Lucas pulled out an engagement ring, "I will marry you Lucas Eugene Scott!" Everyone clapped as Lucas got up from bended knee and placed the ring on her finger, Lucas lifted Brooke up and began to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke."

Lucas led Brooke to the dance floor, Mouth began to play the song that Lucas requested.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Brooke smiled at the song remembering telling Lucas that it was her favorite song, "Lucas, I love this song."

"I know you love it that why I choose it." Lucas smiled as they began to dance.

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast _

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong 

Brooke began looking into his eyes, she knew that she wanted to be lost in them forever and ever. Everyone else began to join the dancefloor as Brooke and Lucas danced in the center, Brooke smiled this was exactly what she wanted. She knew from that moment on her and Lucas would be together forever, she layed her head on his chest as he place one hand behind it.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Lucas popped the question you guys, I hope you all know the song Tale As Old As Time from the movie 'Beauty and the Beast', I saw a fan vid from that song and thought it was amazing and described them perfectly.)**

**whiters**- I love those three characters int he show, and Jamie remind me so much of my little cousin, I would like to see this in the show also! Let's hope we get our turn soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**WWUFANOTH**- I glad you do and I hope you enjoyed this chapter also!

**IamCaroline**- Lol...I am so glad they're back together and getting married and I think the engagement was great and something that Lucas would do in the show if he were marrying Brooke.

**Brucas2006**- Thanks, I love Brooke and Jamie relationship it is so cute when he says 'I'm glad your my godmother', their relationship is the next best thing right next to Brucas to me. I can't wait to she more of them, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**TheCuteNikki**- I know same here, the show a real downer now even though it's still also extremely good too cause I like the story line just not the couples they are forcing together.

**othfan326**- Thanks, I know I hate being so busy cause it's really stressful and I don't have a lot of time to do what I want to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! ;)


	16. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.)**

Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding

It's been three months since Lucas proposed to Brooke and she was getting married in two hours, she was already at the church and was wearing her bridal gown that she had made herself. She looked beautiful, she looked herself in the mirror nervously, a nine month pregnant Haley came into room startling Brooke. Haley mouth dropped in awe, "Brooke you look absolutely beautiful, I can't believe you're getting married." Haley began teary.

"Oh, Hales don't cry!"

"I can't help it," Haley said still crying. "It's the hormones."

"You look good too, tutor wife." Brooke smiled as she hugged Haley. "Where my other five bridemaids?"

"Still getting ready," Haley sat down. "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We've decide we didn't want to go on one," Brooke explained. "At least not yet, I also have a bit of a problem, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle! I would ask Mouth but he's the one doing the music so he can't be there to walk me down and control the music also."

"Why don't you ask Nate?" Haley shrugged rubbing her stomach.

"You think he'll do it?"

"Nathan loves you Brooke," Haley smiled. "Of course he'll do it."

Lucas and Nathan had just arrived at the church, Lucas was greeting all of the guest while Nathan was getting James ready to carry the rings. Bevin looked around for Nathan, "There you are!"

"What's up Bev?"

"Brooke wants to see you?"

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, she just have to ask you a question I guess." Bevin shrugged.

Nathan left James with Bevin and walked to Brooke's dressing room, he knocked on the door and heard her tell him to come in. Nathan saw Brooke in her wedding dress and smiled, "Brooke you look amazing, I can't believe you're getting married."

"That makes everyone involved in the wedding, and please tell me you're not going cry" Brooke laughed as Nathan joined her. "But I called you here because I had something important to ask you, will you do the honors of walking me down the aisle? You can say no it's okay but I really want you to do it."

"It would be an honor to walk you down the aisle Brooke," Nathan pulled Brooke in to a hug. "So the wedding starts in ten are you ready?" Nathan stuck out his arm as Brooke looped her arms around his.

"Lets get this show on the road."

Lucas stook his place by the priest, standing next to him was Skillz and Jake, Nathan was his other best man but he was walking Brooke down the aisle first. The music started playing the first one down the aisle was Lily, she was the flower girl followed by James, Lindsay, Bevin, Millicent, Peyton, Rachel and finally Haley. The organist began playing the 'Wedding March', all the guest stood out of their seats as Brooke and Nathan began walking down the aisle. Lucas mouth dropped as Brooke smiled at him, she was absolutely beautiful and everyone couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Brooke hugged Nathan right before letting him go, she took her place next to Lucas as he flipped over her veil. They both mouth the words 'I love you.', the priest began to give his speech, "We are gathered here today to celebrate these two souls becoming one in their quest, it's a mystery how we fall in love and who we fall in love with. When we find that special one it doesn't matter about everything that happened in the past, the only thing that seems to matter is love. Lucas you may now recite your vows."

"Brooke Davis, from the first day I met I didn't think it would be love at first sight but I did know that you were something special. Even though you was kind of the wild child, I saw the soul that was inside and it beautiful and you were beautiful. I love you so much Brooke that I can't even begin to explain, I know that whenever I'm with you that nothing can go wrong. Whether it be me having a bad day or something terrible happening, all I have to do is look into those beautiful hazel eyes and know that every thing is going to be alright. It's a love that no other can compare to, I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always have. If I could spend the rest of my life with someone, I am so happy that person is you."

"Brooke." The priest jestered towards her.

"Lucas Scott, you changed me for the good, before I met you I never thought that I would be the type of girl that would settle down for one boy, but you changed that Luke. You made me a stronger more independent version of myself, and you always made me fall in love with you over and over again. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life Lucas, if you weren't here I wouldn't be the person I am now standing so proud and so in love. You were the first boy I loved and the only one I ever did, I trust you so much now Lucas and I am willing to give you my heart, my soul, my everything because you are my everything. Thank you for everything you have done for me, I love you broody and I will selflessly give you my all and everything that I am."

Brooke had tears dropping down her eyes, but they were of happiness. Brooke speech caused mostly all the guest to begin crying, the priest even got a little misty eyed, "That was a beautiful speech Brooke, do you Lucas Eugene Scott promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lucas smiled at Brooke.

"Do you Brooke Penelope Davis promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Brooke smiled back at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

"Come here pretty girl." Lucas smiled as he kissed Brooke and all the guest began 'wooing'.

"Oh no!" Haley said.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"My water just broke." Haley looked down at the puddle of liquid on the floor.

"Brooke her water broke!" Lindsay yelled out.

"What?" Brooke turned around. "Oh my gosh Hales!"

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Nathan said.

"The limos outside lets go!" Lucas and Nathan rushed Haley to the limo followed by Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lindsay and Karen.

Haley's contraction were becoming closer and closer together, "Brooke I'm sorry I ruin your wedding." Haley cried.

"You didn't ruin it honey," Brooke smiled. "You made it even better."

They pulled in front of the hospital, "She's having a baby." Nathan yelled out, as nurse came out with a wheelchair. They rushed Haley into the emergency room and Nathan followed swiftly behind, Brooke, Lucas and the rest of the gang waited in the waiting room. Brooke sat next to Karen, "How are you doing Brooke?"

"Great mom," Brooke smiled. "How great is this I can finally call you mom!"

"Well your one daughter I'm glad to have," Karen smiled. "Where is your mother?"

"She didn't want to come she, doesn't approve of Lucas," Brooke laughed as Karen joined her. "So are you okay with me buying Karen's Cafe?"

"Of course, I was estatic when you bought it," Karen smiled. "I mean, I rather it go to family then some stranger."

Brooke looked kind of light headed and Karen took notice, "Are you okay?"

"I think I just need to eat," Brooke smiled getting up, she began walking towards the vending machine. She entered some money and punched in the numbers, a bag of chips fell out and she reached in and grabbed it. Brooke grunted as she began walking back, she felt an ache in her stomach. Brooke began feeling dizzy as the room began to spin, Brooke fell over and hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Brooke!" Lucas rushed up to her, feeling her pulse. "She's not breathing!"

"We need a doctor!" Rachel screamed.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! We will soon know what happen to Brooke and see the birth of Haley and Nathan's son.)**

**othfan326**- Thanks I update again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was loads of fun to write! ;)

**babeegirl23**- I think you would really enjoy this story, and I like season five also, it's good so far I can't wait for the new episode. I think it's when Lucas finds out about Brooke buying the cafe, so that should be interesting.

**TheCuteNikki**- Aww...I am glad you like the chapter, and the story line is getting me angry but hopefully Mark knows by choosing Leyton he will be making a mistake, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**alwaysand4evaluv**- Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- I am glad you like it and I agree with you about Victoria, she is an awful mother she didn't even come to the wedding for her own daughter! You'll be seeing more her soon I wonder what she's going to do now that Brucas is married, let's see her try to break them up now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- I love your username, it is so true...lol! Thanks I am so glad that you are enjoying the story and stick around because there is more great things to come!


	17. Nathan Junior Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Seventeen: Nathan Junior Scott

_The doctor came out of the emergency room, "Is there anyone here who is a relative of Brooke Davis?"_

_"We all are her relatives," Rachel said looking around. "So what's the news?"_

_"Well I'm sorry," the doctor said sadly. "She didn't make it."_

_Lucas looked at Rachel who broke down crying, Peyton and Millicent were in their seats crying their eyes out. Karen looked stunned as tears began to take form in her eyes, everyone in the emergency went into an emotional breakdown, Lucas couldn't help but to feel the same. He felt his world spinning, 'What will he do now that love of his life is dead?' he heard the phrase repeating over and over again in his head._

Lucas woke up in a cold sweat, he was still inside the hospital waiting room, Rachel walked over to him offering him a bottle of water. Lucas looked up at her and smiled as he took it, "She's going to be alright Luke, my girl Brooke's a fighter."

Haley was in the hospital about to deliever her baby, the doctor kept urging her to push, "Come Haley push a little harder!" Haley grunted as continued to push. "Just a little furthur I can see the head."

"Come on Haley push!" Nathan encouraged her.

"What does it look like I am doing!" Haley snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to give a few words of encourage." Nathan said confused at why she was so mad.

"I don't need your help, you're the reason I'm like this," Haley yelled in pain as the baby continued coming. "Nathan you son of bitch you better hope this baby comes out right now!"

Nathan kind of backed away scared as Haley continued pushing, she finally heard crying and smiled with relief. The doctor held the baby up to show them their beautiful baby boy, they cut his imbelical cord and wrapped it around in a blanket and hand him off to Haley. Haley and Nathan smiled at each other as he kissed her on the forehead, a nurse approached the happy couple and smiled at them. "What are you going to name the baby?"

"Nathan Junior Scott." Haley smiled at Nathan. "After his wonderful dad."

Nathan smiled, "I'm going to tell the others the good news, I love you Hales." Nathan walked out into the waiting room and smiled. "We had a baby, it's a boy!" Everyone congratulated him, he looked around the room and saw no Brooke anywhere to be found. "Where's Brooke?" They all looked towards Lucas to see if he would say anything, then to Rachel and Peyton who began crying.

"She's in the emergency room," Rachel began to explain. "She collaspe and she wasn't breathing, the doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong with her but she been in there for over two hours and still no news."

Nathan took a seat down and ran his hand through his hair, "Everything going to be alright though right?"

Lucas tried to change the subject, he didn't like to hear about the fact that his wife, the women he loved was probably in the emergency room fighting for her life. "Can we go see Haley?" Nathan nodded his head as he continued to sit down, Lucas went into the room and saw Haley cooing at the baby. "Hey Hales, and who is this little guy."

"Nathan Junior Scott," Haley smiled at Lucas. "Where's you're wife, I bet you're going to love when people ask you that."

"Brooke's in the emergency room."

"What?" Haley looked startled, as if someone had just pointed a gun to her head. "What happened? Is she okay? Well of course she not okay, but I really hope she is! Oh my gosh I can't believe this happening."

"Hales," Lucas laughed. "You're rambling."

"I'm sorry but I really hope she's alright." Haley said as someone knocked on the door, it was the doctor that was taking care of Brooke.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Right here doc," Lucas said nervously as he got up. "So is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," the doctor said as he could see the huge load of stress being relieved from Lucas. "She was just stressed and need some rest, she'll be able to leave tonight, but first she needs to talk to you."

Lucas nodded okay as he followed the doctor to her room, Brooke was sitting up, she was no longer wearing her wedding gown. Lucas came into the room smiling, he hugged Brooke then pulled back, "Don't ever scare me like that again pretty girl."

Brooke smiled as she kissed Lucas on the lips softly, "I have some news, some really big news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke smiled as Lucas hugged her again.

"That's great so who's the father?" Lucas joked as Brooke punched him in the arm. "I can't believe we are having our first baby."

"Babies." Brooke corrected him.

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"We're having twins!" Brooke smiled.

"That's wonderful pretty girl," Lucas kissed her on the lips. "So how far along are you?"

"Three months." Brooke rubbed her belly.

"Seriously," Lucas looked shocked. "That only gives me six months to prepare."

"That's okay," Brooke put her arms around his next. "Six months is all we need."

They began making out on the hospital bed, Rachel walked into the room with the rest of the group smiling, "Even in hospital you two can't keep you're hands off each other!"

"I have great news!" Brooke smiled. "I pregnant, with twins!"

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Karen smiled as she hugged Brooke and then Lucas. "So how far along are you?"

"Three months."

Everyone congratulated her, Brooke saw Carrie there and smiled, "Hey girly what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you!" Carrie smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding my flight got delayed and I had to wait a couple of more hours, but I'm here now but only for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Nathan and Haley aren't going to need me," Carrie looked at Nathan. "They are back to being happily married and they need sometime as a family, I'm also going to travel the world now!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Brooke smiled, they all cleared the room to go see Naley's baby leaving Brooke and Rachel alone. "Hey bestie!"

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Rachel smiled. "But this baby is going to have the best aunt ever and the greatest parents ever, but they are going to be a bunch of trouble makers."

"What?" Brooke asked surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"Well you and Lucas were the biggest trouble makers in Tree Hill High!" Rachel laughed. "I mean they'll be fighting in school everyday, calling people sluts and whores, stealing test from tutor center, cheating on their boyfriend/girlfriends."

"Oh no, I will not be raising any cheater," Brooke laughed. "That is one thing I will not tolerate."

"You're going to be a great mom Brooke Davis!" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel Gatina." Brooke smiled back.

"Now let's go see Haley's baby!" Rachel lifted Brooke up.

They walked to Haley's room that was only filled with her and the baby, "Hey tutor mom, who do we have there?"

"Nathan Junior Scott." Haley smiled.

"Aww he's so cute," Rachel cooed at him. "Are you sure he's yours?"

"Ha ha Rachel very funny." Haley rolled her eyes smiling. "I never thought I would say this in a million years but me and Nathan want you and Brooke to be his godmother."

"Why me?" Rachel asked shocked as Haley was.

"Well you're so great with James so I guess little Nathan could have you as godmother."

"I'd be honor to Hales." Rachel smiled still playing with little Nate.

"So would I and I have good news," Brooke sat at the side of Haley's bed. "I'm pregnant with twins!"

Haley and Brooke squeled in excitement, "Congrats tigger!"

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Our first Brucas babies, can't wait to write about them! Hope you enjoyed these chapters!)**

**IamCaroline**- Turns out that she was just pregnant and tired, I'm glad you enjoyed the wedding! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- Lol...Brooke was okay turned out to be a pregancy scare, yeah Victoria is coming back in the next chapter, I like writing for Victoria because I get to write mean things..hehehe. You're story rocks I love it, and I feel so bad for Naley and Rachel. I'll be reviewing again soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**p0line**- She'll be fine, just a little exhausted from the wedding I guess all she really need to do is relax and she'll be just fine. Brooke/Sophia and Jamie/Jackson are great I love them! Glad you enjoyed the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**othfan326**- I know, very intense but I'm glad Brooke is okay and having twins! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- Lol...thanks, Brooke is preggo's! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	18. Oh, Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.)**

Chapter Eighteen: Oh, Mother

Lucas was in the baby room setting up the cribs, a five months pregnant Brooke waddled into the room holding a sandwich in one hand and a glass of kool aid in the next. She handed him the sandwich as the both sat down on the floor, "Thanks honey." Lucas kissed her on top of her forehead rubbing her pregnant belly, Lucas took a bite out of the sandwich then offered Brooke some. Brooke ate a piece and smiled at her husband, "It was nice of Peyton and Rachel to move out and leave you the house." Lucas said taking a drink of the kool aid lying on the floor next to him

"Even though Rachel and Cooper moved across the street, Peyton and Jake moved down the block and Nathan and Haley moved in the house in back of us," Brooke laughed at the living arrangement. "At least will all be there for one another quicker than it would if they moved somewhere far off. This room is really coming out good, it's going to be great for the twins."

"I'm glad we finally agreed one half will be all boyish and the other half will be all girly," Lucas smiled at this wife. "It's going to be great having one boy and one girl, hopefully she's as cheery as her mother."

"And hopefully he's as broody as his father," Brooke said trying to get up with the help of Lucas. "I'm going to head downstairs and get something to eat, I really been craving some yogurt lately." Brooke went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Boo!"

Brooke was startled as she cornered into a wall, Rachel was laughing at the expression on Brooke's face. "Rachel! You can't do that I am pregnant, you bitch!"

"Not with that mouth," Rachel laughed as she grabbed a seat. "So how's my little godchildren doing in there!" Rachel asked rubbing Brooke's belly.

"Good," Brooke smiled. "But if you keep scaring their mommy they will be out here." Brooke went into the fridge and pulled out two yogurts and sat down across from Rachel. She opened them both and started eating them, Rachel looked at Brooke shocked, "Oh I am sorry did you want one?"

"I'll get it," Rachel shook her head grabbing a yogurt and a spoon. "So where's Luke? Still working on the baby room?"

"Yeah, Peyton and Jake are going to stop by later to do a little paiting," Brooke explained. "Then we're going to have a dinner, you should come Haley and Nathan are coming with little Nate."

"Of course I am coming," Rachel agreed. "I love that little baby, and ever since Cooper left for the week I am stuck home alone in a house full of liquor and that's no good."

"Wow," Brooke smiled. "Rachel Gatina turning down liquor, maybe you are maturing."

"Yeah," Rachel said nervously picking her nails. "I have something to tell you Brooke."

"What?" Brooke asked taking her last coup of yogurt.

"I'm pregnant!"

Brooke dropped her spoon on the floor, "I can't believe, when did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago," Rachel shrugged. "I'm about two months."

"Rachel that is great," Brooke smiled. "Cooper is going to be so happy, he been telling me much he wanted kids even though you two aren't married." Brooke heard a knock at the door and figure it was Peyton, the knocking became even more consistant as she approached the door. "Hold your horses!" Brooke opened the door now to find Peyton but a women she hadn't seen in five months.

"Hello Brooke," Victoria stood their looking as strict as ever. "Where are your manners, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." Brooke said aggravated.

"Well I see that you are pregnant," Victoria said. "So that was the plan? Get knocked up and have him propose?"

"That's it leave!"

"No Brooke," Victoria said viciously. "I will not stand by and watch as this boy ruins your life."

"Mom don't you get it," Brooke shook her head at her mom. "The more you try to break us apart, the more we keep finding our way back to each others heart."

"After this baby I am planning to take you home whether you like it or not!"

"Victoria leave right now!" Brooke raised her voice, then quickly grabbed her stomach as she felt an ache.

Rachel and Lucas approached the door, "I think it time you leave!" Rachel slammed the door in her face as Lucas sat Brooke on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's just that all this arguing is upsetting the babies," Brooke rubbed her belly as she felt as surprise kick. "Oh my gosh you guys the baby just kicked!"

"What?" Lucas touched her belly excited. "This awesome, Rach come feel."

Rachel placed her hands on Brooke stomach, "This is so cool, hey you guys! It's your aunt Rachel!" There was another knock on the door, "It better not be that bitch again!" Rachel got up and answered the door, Peyton and Jake walked into the living room hand in hand. "Oh it's just Peyton and Jake."

"Wow Rach, you really know how to make a couple feel welcome." Jake said sarcastically.

Rachel stuck her tounge out at him, while the rest of the group laughed. "So when Nathan and Haley coming?" They heard another knock on the door as Rachel got up to get the door, Haley and Nathan were standing there with James who was covering his ears and Nate in their hands. Little Nathan was crying his head off, "Aw what's wrong little guy?" Rachel took Nate from Haley and he instantly stopped crying.

"I don't get it," Haley laughed walking into the living room. "How come every time me and Nathan holds him he starts crying but when Brooke and you hold him he stops?"

"Maybe he only like pregnant people?" Brooke shrugged, realizing what she just said she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Rach."

"You're pregnant?" Nathan looked at Rachel surprised.

"That's the last time I tell your pregnant a-s-s anything," Rachel sent an icy glare at Brooke. "And yes I have a bun in the oven, guess this mean I am going to be as fat as Brooke now, ain't I?"

"Hey at least you're probably not having twins," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I am going to be as big as a house in a couple of months, I may not even be able to fit through these doors."

"Brooke you're over exaggerating," Peyton laughed. "I'm sure we can just grease the side doors and you'll pop right out."

They all began laughing, Brooke stuck her tounge out at Peyton playfully, "So you got joke's now P. Sawyer, James you see how they all ganging up on me just because I'm pregnant." Brooke laughed picking James up and setting him on her lap. "So anyone hungry, we ordered Chinese!" Brooke got up leading everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Brooke woke up and slowly turned over to see Lucas smiling at her sleeping, she kissed him on the lips as he smiled at her. Lucas placed straggling hairs behind her ears, "Do you know how beautiful you look sleeping?" Lucas asked her helping her out of bed. "Did you ever think four years ago that we would be married with twins?" 

"No, that's the last thing I expected," Brooke looked up at her husband. "I always thought that you'd be marrying Peyton."

Lucas noticed the sad look on her face, "I could never marry Peyton even if were still together because I would just be lying to myself cause I always had feelings for you, I just settled for Peyton."

"Sure you did," Brooke smiled. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

Lucas led her downstairs, he went into a closet of his old stuff and pulled out a box that said letter's. He handed it to Brooke and pulled out another box and led her to the living room, Brooke sat down opening the first box. It was a box of the letters that she had wrote to Brooke four years ago, she looked at him in disbelief, Lucas handed her the other box. She took her time opening this, knowing Lucas it had to be something special and worth the wait, she saw another box of letters. This time they all had her name on it, the first date was from a letter that was four years ago until recent time. "Luke I can't believe you wrote all these letters, even when you were with Peyton."

"I never stopped loving you Brooke," Lucas kissed her slowly on the lips. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you Luke," Brooke smiled as wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. "Thank you for always caring for me."

Brooke's cell phone began to ring, it was her assistant Millicent, "Why didn't you tell me that you were closing down Clothes Over Bros? I would've never sent out more shipments to Macy's if you would have told me, plus I would have cancelled all those conference calls that keeps on coming in."

"Who told you that?" Brooke asked confused. "I was never closing down Clothes Over Bros, I would never do that."

"Well you're mom is on the fashion network talking about it," Millicent warned her. "She said how you no longer have time for it so you're closing down shop, it's all over the news and in the magazines you should really get a copy!"

Brooke turned on the television and put it on the fashion network, Victoria Davis was being interviewed, "Well obviously she married and having a baby and she said she simply can't do it anymore, so she closing the business which is awfully upsetting. I can't believe she would do this to her many fans who loves her clothes, it's a shame really." Brooke scoffed watching the interview, Lucas turned to her knowing that she was upset.

"Millicent time to do some damage control," Brooke turned off the TV furiously. "Call Rachel. Haley and Peyton and tell them to get their butts over here now, call everyone and tell them that Clothes Over Bros is not shutting down. Leave my mother to me!"

* * *

A few hours Haley, Rachel and Peyton finally arrived at the house, they were confused on why she called and why was it so urgent. "Okay girls, we have a code red." 

"What's a code red?" Haley asked confused.

"Psycho bitchy mother trying to ruin my reputation," Brooke paced around the room. "Why is she doing this guys why can't she just be a regular mom and be happy for me?! I mean you all had wonderful moms, well Rach I never really met your mom, but why can't she just be nice for once. What mother tries to ruin her daughter life?" Brooke began rambling, Rachel cut her off.

"Obviously you're mom is a bitch and she always going to be one," Rachel said. "But you need to stand up to her B. Davis, go high school on her ass and fire her! I mean she only causing you stress and I bet it's all apart of her plan so you can have a miscarriage, and leave Lucas which will never happen. As long as she keeps working for you she is going to control you!"

"Rachel right Brooke," Peyton chimed in. "You need to fire her, if you don't want to I will gladly do it for you."

There was a knock on the door, all four of their heads turned towards the door. Brooke walked to the door, Victoria entered the house on her cell phone she walked into the living room where everyone was, "Yes it's true Clothes Over Bros is officially closed down." Brooke looked at her friends in shocked at what her mother was doing, Rachel couldn't stand their anymore letting her bestfriend be hurt by what her mom was saying. Rachel grabbed the cell phone out of her ear and broke it in half, Rachel held up the broken cell phone smiling. "Look at that, seems one of your friends has enough guts to stand up to me!"

Rachel looked like she wanted to punch Victoria, "Rach, Hales, Peyt, can you wait in the kitchen for a minute?" They all nodded heading towards the kitchen giving Victoria an icy glare. "What are you doing mom?"

"Well since you're not going back to New York you are closing down now," Victoria said in her bitchy way. "Plus it's better to go out with a bang now then learning that no one really liked your clothings right?"

"Why are you like this?!" Brooke said rolling her eyes. "You remember when I was younger, and you asked me what I felt about you? Well I finally have your answer!" Brooke crossed her arm. "I hated you, you meant nothing to me, if you were to walk away my life would be more then okay! And now I never want to see you again."

"I should've aborted you when I had the chance!" Victoria said fiercely as she began walking to the door.

"Victoria, you're fired." Brooke never said something as harshly as she said this, she never knew that she could have hate for someone so much. Victoria slammed the door on her way out, Brooke stood there watching the door, she felt the tears fall from her eyes slide on to the floor. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming down, Rachel, Haley and Peyton walked back into the room seeing Brooke crying, they wrapped there arms around her.

"You did good B. Davis." They all said together.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Victoria is gone but is she gone for long? Also I won't be using many spoilers this point on because there really isn't anymore left, but some spoilers might still show up.)**

**othfan326**- Thanks for the reviews, I started reading your story Tournament of Hearts. I really like and I will be review more sooner but it is awesome can't wait to read the rest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- I agree Rachel will be the greatest godmother even though she kind of wild, but she great with kids and now she's having one of her own with Cooper none the less! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- I can't wait until the babies are born, Brucas will be the greatest parents ever! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- Thanks, Victoria came back but she said some awful things! But hopefully she will change if she comes back into the story, hopefully I will put her back but I don't know yet got to think about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**cometsdanzer**- Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed the rest and this chapter! ;)

**Brucasxo4ever**- I know, but I kind of heard there might really be a Brucas baby but Brucas will not be together so that is kind of weird and seeing how accurate the spoilers are maybe their will be a Brucas baby? I love the episode they showed this week but Peyton was a bitch to Lindsay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**stephy04**- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, it's going to keep getting better! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	19. Welcome Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: MATURE CHAPTER! Includes some sexual contents! There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Ninteen: Welcome Home!

Brooke marked off the calender, it was the ninth month of her being pregnant. It had been exactly four months since she last fired her mother and turned Rachel into her new manager, so much had been going on with their lives now. No Mean Yes was blowing up on the charts and Peyton gained some new artist, Haley life as a teacher couldn't get any better, Lucas was finally working on his second book, Nathan was spending plenty time with James and Nate. Brooke reputation finally got repaired thinks to Millicent hard work, Rachel and Cooper were also getting married. Brooke thought life couldn't get any better, this was truly what she wished for, to be sucessful and married to the man of her dreams.

Brooke and Rachel had an interview coming up soon about the new Clothes Over Bros shoes line about to come out, Rachel was perfect for the job as a new manager. Brooke was oddly surprised at that, but as much as she hated to admit it, Rachel was very smart and really good with math. Brooke was currently on the phone with Lindsay while also trying to get some food out of the frigde, "Hey Lindsay how are you doing?"

"I'm great," Lindsay answered honestly. "How are the babies in that belly of yours?"

"Great can't wait for them to come out!" Brooke smiled rubbing her belly. "Lucas started writing his book again he almost finished writing it, then he going to send it to you, so you can expect that coming soon."

"I can't wait to read it," Lindsay smiled over the phone. "He probably wrote mainly about your relationship, I think it will be a great book to read because you two are like a fairy-tale!"

"You really think so?" Brooke grinned. "But if it wasn't for you we would have never been together, thank you Lindsay."

"No thank you," Lindsay said surprising Brooke. "You were going to let Lucas marry me so I could be happy, you truly are a great friend, if it wasn't for Lucas I would have never had a great friend as you so that was the greatest outcome of all of this."

"I know but I can't help but think I owe you something," Brooke shrugged. "And I totally agree with you, you've became like one of my bestfriends."

"Thanks," Lindsay said. "Hey, the plane is here so I will be catching up with you later today, see you soon!!"

"Okay Linds," Brooke hung up the phone and Lucas walked into the kitchen smiling. "Hey broody what are you smiling about?"

"This book," Lucas kissed her on top the forehead as he passed by her. "I can tell this is going to be a best-seller especially since what I am writing about is you." Lucas walked up to her laying a kiss on her lip, as their lips brushed each other Lucas got chills. "Damn that was good."

Brooke laughed, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too," Lucas looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I have to go to Tree Hill soon cause they want me to be the new coach of the team and I actually just might consider it as a part time job."

"It's okay Bevin and Rachel are stopping by soon and Lindsay flying in so I won't be alone to long," Brooke shrugged. " And it will be great if you took that coach position, I mean when our kids join the team think of how cool it will be if their dad was coach." There was a knock at the door, it was Bevin and Rachel, they opened the door themselves since Rachel had a spare key. "Bevin!"

Bevin flew in just for Brooke, she wanted to be there when Brooke delievered the babies, she wasn't the only one to fly in either. Karen came back with Lily and Andy, and Carrie was spending time at Haley's house until Brooke gave birth to the baby."Brooke, I missed you such much! You got so big, I guess that happens when you're pregnant."

"I guess that's my cue to leave you girls alone," Lucas smiled as he kissed Brooke goodbye. "It was good seeing you Bevin, I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Brooke, Rachel and Bevin were all catching up, Bevin recently just hooked back up with Skillz. They broke up after college and went their own way, but they both realize that they weren't happy with anyone else so they decide to get together again. Bevin noticed a puddle of water underneath Brooke's chair, "Brooke you spilt water underneath your chair." 

"What?" Brooke looked puzzled underneath her chair. "Oh my gosh my water broke."

"It's okay Brooke I'll just clean it up!" Bevin said not understanding the seriousness of the matter.

"She's having the baby!" Rachel yelled nervously.

"So do I still have to clean up the water?"

"Bevin," Rachel and Brooke looked at her as she was incredibly dumb. "Just get in the car." Bevin shrugged and ran outside into the car while Rachel helped Brooke to the car, she was about to have her baby and she was so nervous. "This is it B. Davis the babies are coming!" Rachel smiled as Brooke tried to give off a smile, she could to feel the contractions becoming closer apart.

* * *

Nathan, Haley and Carrie arrived at the hospital with the kids, they found Bevin, Karen, Lily, Andy and Lindsay already there. Rachel was in the delivery room with Brooke until Lucas had arrived, they paced around the room hoping that Lucas would get there and soon. Peyton and Jake arrived with Jenny, "Is she okay? How she holding up? Did she have the babies yet?" Peyton began rambling as Haley and Karen began laughing. "I rambling aren't I, I'm just so happy that Brooke is finally having the baby!" 

Lucas rushed into the waiting room, "Where is she?"

"She's already going into labor!" Karen rushed through her words. "Come on Lucas go!"

Lucas rushed in to the room where the birth of his baby was taking place, Brooke was crying and sweaty and very emotional. Rachel looked confused on how to help her, Lucas took over as Rachel stood to the side, "Lucas you're here!" Brooke smiled then it turned into a frowned. "Where were you son of bitch, I am here having you're babies and you think that you can relax and take you're time."

"I'm sorry baby!" Lucas tried to sound sincere but honestly he was scared of Brooke at the moment, he could hear Rachel laugh from seeing the fear in his eyes. "But you just have to push, and I am going to be here with you all the way."

Brooke continued pushing, she could hear the first baby crying, it was a baby boy. Lucas and Brooke smiled at their first child, the doctor came back to Brooke. "You ready to push again?"

"I already had one, leave me alone!" Brooke was extremely exhausted after giving birth the first time, knowing that she had to do it again was stressing. Brooke continued on pushing, after ten minutes the second baby was born, it was her second baby. It was a girl, Brooke smiled at Lucas, "I can't believe that we have two beautiful children!" Lucas slowly kissed her on the lips, Brooke returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Rachel and the doctors looked on nervously thinking that they would forget where they were, they eventually broke apart.

The doctors handed each of them a baby, as Rachel ran outside to tell everyone the good news. She couldn't believe that in three months that she would be doing the same thing, but a month before that she would be getting married to Cooper. Karen was the second person to she the babies after Rachel, followed by Haley, Peyton and Lindsay. Lindsay looked at the babies, they were so cute and adorable, "I can't believe it, what are their names?"

"Heather Karen Scott and Chad Keith Scott." Brooke said proudly. "And we want all of you to be their godmothers including Rachel."

"Brooke that's so sweet!" Peyton smiled asshe held Heather in her hands.

"We would be honored to be his godmothers." Haley smiled.

Haley, Lindsay, and Peyton left as Bevin and Nathan entered the room, "Hey, Brooke!" Nathan smiled at her as she layed down holding the two babies in her hand, "Hey Bro, you're a father, nervous aren't you?"

"You don't even know." Lucas smiled at his two babies.

Nathan picked up baby Chad who was now sleeping, "Luke he looks like you when you sleep."

Bevin picked up Heather, she looked over at Chad, "It's going to be so hard telling the difference between these two in a couple of years."

Lucas, Brooke and Nathan all looked at each other confused, Bevin wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she was still their bestfriend. Brooke decide to tell her the difference, "Bev, honey, one is a boy and the other is a girl. I thought I already told you that?"

"I know but still." Bevin was beginning to confused herself, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan laughed in a hush voice so they didn't wake the babies. "They are so cute, I can't wait to have some of my own!"

* * *

Brooke was released from the hospital four days later with the babies, Lucas helped them through the door, "Welcome home twins." Lucas smiled leading Brooke, who was holding the twins, upstairs. They went into the room and layed the babies down for a nap, Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke as they smiled at their two babies sleeping in their cribs. They sneaked out the room and quietly closed the door, they walked across the hall to their room. 

"The babies are asleep and we have time to ourselves what do you want to do?" Lucas asked seductively pulling Brooke towards him.

"I don't know," Brooke said as she began to kiss him. "Maybe a little bit of that."

"Hmm," Lucas kissed her back as he began trailing to her neck. "How about a little bit of this?"

Lucas lifted her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he slowly laid her down on the bed while still pressing his lips on her neck. Brooke wrapped her arms around his next pulling him even closer, she began to unbutton his shirt as he began to pull off hers. Brooke couldn't help but notice how sexy Lucas was, she began kissing his chest working her way down to his pants. She unbuckled the pants but left it on slightly teasing him, Lucas began to unstrap her bra. He stopped and gaze at her for a moment as she began smiling, he notice the dimples in her cheeks that he loves so much, "I love you so much!"

"I love you to," Brooke smiled as she put her hands through two loops on his jeans pulling him closer again giving off a seductive look. Lucas removed his pants leaving nothing but his boxers on, Brooke still had on her tight fitting jeans which were gone in a moment as Lucas pulled it off viciously. Brooke liked when Lucas was rough with her, making him feel dominant, Lucas pulled down his boxers leaving nothing left. Lucas began to enter his member into Brooke's, Brooke moaned in pure ecstasy as Lucas began to trust in and out.

They never took their eyes off one another, Brooke could begin to feel herself beginning to climax and so could Lucas. He began trusting harder and harder, she could feel extreme pleasure as he began climaxing within her. Lucas rested against Brooke smiling, "That was great!"

"Agreed!" Brooke laughed kissing her husband softly on the lips.

"I thought it was going to be hard doing this with the babies around," Lucas shrugged. "But I guess it going to be pretty much the same."

They heard crying coming from across the hall, "Or not!" Brooke laughed putting on her robe.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! They had the babies awesome right, had to do this quick!)**

**othfan326**- Thanks more drama will be coming soon, Brooke had the babies which is going to be exciting to see how she deals with them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- Agreed, Victoria comes off as a major bitch, but at times she is funny like with the drugs comment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Same here...lol! But Victoria did do much for her company as much as I hate to admit it, but I think Rachel can do even better! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- Thanks, it okay that you couldn't leave a long review at least you stopped by anyways thanks for reading and agree with the whole Victoria comment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**naley4ever323** - Awww...thanks for reading the story and I am so glad that you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	20. I Promised

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Twenty: I Promised

_Lucas walked back to the car, he pulled out his car keys and slowly began to opening the door. He searched his car seat for his cell phone, he finally found it under the car seat and held it in his hand. Lucas closed the door and continued on by locking it, he turned around to see someone wearing a black hood over their head with a gun in hand aiming it straight for his heart. He heard the cock of the gun as he dropped his cell phone to the ground, time ran slow as he could see the bullet aim towards him about to hit him. He kneeled to the ground as tears began to form in his eyes and the gunman escaped, he felt his shirt to see that it was drenched in blood.__

* * *

_

_Three hours earlier..._

Five months had past so quickly, Brooke waited for the arrival of her friend Rachel, who was now married and had two month old Claire Rachel Lee. Cooper took the baby to visit his parents and Heather and Chad were spending a week with Karen, Andy and Lily in New Zealand. It had been two days and Brooke already miss them, Lucas was at work, he got the job as Tree Hill High School basketball coach. Brooke couldn't stand being alone she would have called Peyton but she was busy planning out her wedding ever since Jake propose to her, she couldn't help but wonder why Rachel didn't show up when needed but when she's not she appears out of thin air. Brooke didn't call Karen much because she didn't want to be the crazy over obsessive mothers that she seen on tv, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, she opened it to find her red haired friend standing there smiling.

"About time bitch," Brooke laughed letting her in. "I been so bored without the babies here, I miss them so much!"

"I know what you mean," Rachel sighed thinking of Claire. "I went to Haley's house and played with little Nate for a while, he said his first word, 'mama'."

"Haley must be so excited!" Brooke smiled thinking of Haley expression. "James first word was 'dada' so she must be happy to have Nate say mama. So what are our plans for tonight?"

"Haley came up with a plan that surprised me," Rachel said excited. "She want to take us to a club tonight in honor of Jake and Peyton engagement because ever since Deb was back in town she wants to have the kids over her house for the night and Jenny is at a sleep over at one of her friends house. We adults have the whole night out to ourselves."

"This is great," Brooke jumped out of her seat. "I haven't party in so long, and this time I can get drunk because there's no babies here. Lets party!"

"Okay B. Davis," Rachel laughed at Brooke's reaction. "Well it doesn't start until eight, and right now it's almost five. Which means your husband should be back any moment! So still getting some with the babies around?"

"Oh my gosh yes," Brooke said as a big grin came across her face. "And it's great I mean Lucas-"

"My ears!" Rachel covered them. "I don't want to imagine Lucas having sex!"

Lucas laughed coming into kitchen, apparently back from work, "Aw...why not Rach? You spent most of high school trying to do it with me."

"One I was trying to get Brooke jealous," Rachel began. "Obviously it didn't work because you couldn't help but talk about how Brooke is the _'one for you'_ and obviously she was. I just can't believe you whored around with Peyton, do you know how hurt she was!" Rachel punched Lucas in the shoulder.

"Ow...that hurt!"

"Well you deserve it," Rachel glared at Lucas. "You're lucky she took you back Scott, I would've played with you a little more and watch you squirm beneath my wrath!"

"Okay," Lucas turns to Brooke. "I am so happy I got with you and not Rachel."

The three laughed, Haley and Nathan soon came by the house to see Brooke and Lucas before the party. Haley sat on the kitchen counter across from Lucas, "So bestfriend partying with us tonight?" Haley hadn't been to a real party in a while except if you count Lucas engagmenet party or Brooke's opening, but what she really hadn't been to in a while was a club and she wanted to go so bad.

"Since when were you so excited about going clubing?" Lucas laughed turning to Brooke and Rachel. "I blame you two, you're a bad influence on poor Haley."

"I blame them too!" Haley chimed in.

"Way to defend us tutor mom!" Brooke snapped at Haley laughing. "Well I was just fine until I met Rachel!" The whole room bursted out in laughter, Brooke glared at her friends while placing her hands on her hips. "What's so funny, I was nice and innocent-"

"You were a wild child!" Nathan cut her off. "Brooke I can't remember a time where I didn't find you collasped somewhere after a party, I swear when we were out of booze I knew exactly who to blame. I don't know how you did it either, you always found a way of getting your hands on alcohol."

"Well Nate I had my ways," Brooke winked at him sort of the same way she used to wink at people in high school. "I missed the old us, we used to have so much fun!"

"Yeah because nothing says fun like a good love triangle, countless number of school fighting, and getting held up in our senior year," Haley shook her head, it was good that they could joke about things like this now, four years ago it would had been unspeakable of. "But beside that we had tons of fun, like road trips!"

"Agreed," Rachel shrugged. "When are Jake and Peyton meeting up with us?"

"They're going to meet us at the club, I reserved a VIP section for all of us so it wouldn't be to hard for us to find each other." Haley explained as they all looked at her looking as if they were about to laugh. "What? I like to be prepared, you'll see tonight you will think it was pretty useful! And we should be leaving in about half an hour!"

"Okay guys lets get ready!" Brooke said cheerfully.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Rachel, Lucas and Nathan arrived in the club as the spotted Jake and Peyton already in the VIP section making out. They approached the happy couple and smiled, "Aw this so cute, but cut it out you're going to make me gag! Save some of this for the honeymoon where it really matters!" Rachel smiled as the group began to laugh. "I'm thirsty, I'll be back guys!"

"I'll come with!" Brooke said as the two girls made their way to the bar. "Hey bartender have anything good!"

"Maybe," the bartender flashed a smile as began making the two a glass to drink. "Here you go, on the house!"

"Thanks!" Brooke smiled at the bartender then at Rachel, after all these years they still had it. They saw a rugged drunk man wearing a black hoody begin to approach them and grabbed a seat next to Brooke. "I'm beginning to feel vaguely itchy, lets go Rach!" Brooke and Rachel got up, Brooke felt the man put a strong grip around her arm. "Let go!"

Brooke tried to pull her hand back as the man grip got tighter, "Come on baby don't be like that."

"She said she's not interested!" Rachel threw a glass of water in his face.

"You're going to regret that," the man let go of Brooke and smacked Rachel to the ground. Brooke shocked and not knowing what to do jumped on the man back and tried punching him on top of the head. The man pulled Brooke off of his back and slammed her on to the ground, Lucas, Nathan and Jake who was watching the whole thing interferred. Lucas punched the man in the face knocking him over the bar, the three helped Brooke and Rachel up.

"Are you two okay?" Haley and Peyton asked rushing over.

"Yeah!" Brooke nodded her head slowly but still fearful of what just happened.

Secruity came and pulled the man out of the club, he looked at Brooke and Lucas with bloodshot eyes. Brooke looked at Lucas nervously, he knew she was worried about the man coming back and pulled her in to a hug, "It's okay, I'm here!" He said slowly stroking her hair and laying a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Lets not let this ruin the night," Rachel said as she took Brooke's hand. "Come on this our song!"

Rachel led Brooke and Lucas on to the dance floor as Nathan took Haley and Jake with Peyton. They ended up having a great time apart from all the drama, Lucas felt his pockets for his cell phone and remembered he left it in the car, "Hey honey, I'm going to the car, I forgot my cell."

Brooke nodded and slowly kissed him on the lips, "Be careful!"

"Aren't I always." Lucas smiled walking out of the club.

"I can't let him go alone," Brooke whispered to herself. "I'll be back guys."

Lucas walked back to the car, he pulled out his car keys and slowly began to opening the door. He searched his car seat for his cell phone, he finally found it under the car seat and held it in his hand. Lucas closed the door and continued on by locking it, he turned around to see someone wearing a black hood over their head with a gun in hand aiming it straight for his heart. He heard the cock of the gun as he dropped his cell phone to the ground, time ran slow as he could see the bullet aim towards him about to hit him. He kneeled to the ground as tears began to form in his eyes and the gunman escaped, he felt his shirt to see that it was drenched in blood.

Lucas came to surprise to see it wasn't his own blood but Brooke's, Lucas lifted Brooke up slowly, her eyes were still open but she looked weak and pale, "Why did you do this?" Lucas asked as more tears began flooding down his eyes.

Brooke coughed and looked up at Lucas with her shimmery blue eyes, "I promised to save you, and you would do the same for me." Brooke said weakly.

"Pretty girl," Lucas couldn't help but smiled a little. "This should have been me, not you I don't what I will do if I were to lose you."

"Don't worry Luke," Brooke slowly shook her head. "You won't."

Brooke slowly began to close her eyes, as Lucas began yelling for help, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Lucas began to cry as more blood began spurting out from Brooke. "SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Lucas looked around and saw no one. "ANYBODY!"

Rachel came outside after feeling worried and lonely that Lucas and Brooke wasn't back, she began to walk forward as she saw two figures covered in blood. She saw a cell phone on the floor and picked it up, "Oh my gosh Lucas! What happened?!"

"Someone shot her!" Lucas couldn't believe how badly he was crying, he remembered crying like this when Keith died.

"I'm calling 911!" Rachel cried punching the numbers in to the cell phone.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Brooke got shot, the next chapter you will see what happens will she stay alive or will she be gone forever? Hopefully not, but you never know hope you enjoy! Again review please!)**

**othfan326**- Well you were right, the calm before the storm, nothing in Tree Hill stay perfect for to long. But the real question is will Brook survive? I will try and update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki**- Thanks, I am glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Yeah Rachel would be a great for Brooke's company, hopefully she won't have to take it over permantly if Brooke dies. Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)

**naley4ever323**- Thanks, I actually got Chad from the actor who plays Lucas but you probably knew that...lol! I was going to make it Chad Michael Scott but then it would be to obvious. Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- I miss Bevin she was funny because she was so slow, I had to put some of that into the story. They'll be back soon though, hopefully because I miss Brachel! It's very nice to know that the can still do 'adult' things even with babies around because some parents find that as a problem. Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)

**Brucas True Love**- Thanks, glad that you enjoyed it and this fic! Hope you enjoyed this tragic chapter! ;)


	21. How Am I Suppose to Breath With No Air?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story.) **

Chapter Twenty-One: How Am I Suppose to Breath With No Air?

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I'm calling 911!" Rachel cried punching the numbers in to the cell phone.

Brooke stood there watching the scene, her bestfriend was in a frantic state of mind while her boyfriend was holding someone who was obviously spurting out blood. Brooke walked to the scene, not remembering anything that happened or that she even jumped in front of Lucas to save him from that bullet. Brooke looked down and saw herself, lying in Lucas' arm looking as pale as ever and losing more blood as seconds went by, she moved back placing her hands over her mouth. She didn't know what was going on, it felt as if the world around was spinning, she felt an a hand on her shoulder and turned around and was shocked to see the person standing behind her.

"Uncle Keith?" Brooke was to stunned to say anything else, how was this happening? Keith is dead? Did that mean she was dead? "I don't get this why are you here?"

Keith laughed at how worried Brooke was, "I am going to be your tour guide, if you want to call it that."

"Sort of like how you was with Lucas?" Brooke remembered having this conversation with Lucas, she remembered that when he was in a coma that Uncle Keith was the one that helped him out of it. Brooke couldn't help but wonder, out of all the people why Keith? Why not someone like Elvis?

"Brooke you been doubting yourself lately," Keith began talking as Brooke tried to cut him of causing him to speak over her even louder. "I am going to help you with some of those doubts because you don't really know which way to go. Are you going to be a good mother? Will Lucas run off on you like Dan? Will you run off on him like Nikki? Can this relationship really last? I know you're nervous Brooke but I'm going to take you on a tour of your relationship with Lucas and in time we should have all of those questions answered."

Brooke had no choice but to agree and nod her head, she took a hold of Keith hands and began walking into what she thought was the past. Brooke was now sitting down in a car watching herself undress, she looked out the window and saw Lucas coming and remembered what this was. _'I was so hot back then, but then again I still am.'_ Brooke grinned as she watched herself, Lucas entered the car and she saw herself pop up surprising him. Brooke laughed silently to herself remembering how bad Lucas was freaking out, and Keith couldn't help but look back at Brooke smiling.

"They can't see us right?" Brooke turned to Keith worried that they might be caught.

"Nope we're ghost." Keith explained.

Brooke nodded her head and finally it sunk in, "Wait I am a ghost?! I am dead?!"

"That's up to you Brooke, but that's not the discussion right now," Keith said putting Brooke back on track. "What's important is this is where it all started."

_"Hey, you"_

_"Oh," Lucas said looking back and quickly turning back around, seeing as Brooke was almost naked in his back seat wearing nothing but a leopard bra. "I think you got the wrong car."_

_"Nah. Don't mind me." Brooke shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "I just have to get out of this uniform. So, uh, anyway, I'm Brooke. But you probably knew that. Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good, huh? You know it did."_

Brooke remembered what came up next and she blushed at it, she ducked down to the floor as Coach Whitey Durham approached the car to talk to Lucas. Keith watched on laughing as Whitey informed Lucas that he had a half naked girl in the back of his seat. Brooke laughed, she loved memories like this, it what made her remember who she really was and how much she changed. She saw herself spring back up and continue to talk to Lucas, Brooke just watched on smiling.

* * *

Brooke body was being rushed into the emergency room as Lucas, Rachel, Haley, Peyton and Nathan waited in the waiting room. Haley was crying hysterically along with Peyton and Rachel, Lucas seemed to shocked, he refused to think that this was really happening and this had all been a horrible dream that he couldn't seem to wake up from. Lucas just sat down starring at the floor, he couldn't believe that he let her get shot, he was suppose to be protecting her not the other way around. Nathan and Haley sat beside him as Haley began crying into his arms and Nathan just sat there sadly starring at the walls. Lucas could swear he saw a few drops of tears leave his eyes. Rachel was pacing around the room, that what she did best in times of crisis, she was about to lose her bestfriend and their was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"So where are we now?" Brooke asked as she and Keith walked through a bar. 

"You're first date."

"I remember this," Brooke looked around, she got Lucas and her fake I.D. "Hey there we are making out." Brooke smiled looking at her and Lucas making out, her and Lucas were so cute together.

"I remember how bad you corrupted him." Keith laughed.

"I didn't corrupt him," Brooke said defensively laughing too. "He saw my tattoo and thought it was hot and wanted one too."

"But there were some bump along the way," Keith said as he and Brooke walked out of the club and into a whole new scenery. Peyton and Lucas were in a hotel making out on a bed, Lucas had just took off his shirt and it began getting hot and heavy. "Are you okay?"

Brooke was a little misty-eyed, "Can we just get out of here, please?"

Keith nodded his head as the scenery changed again, it was her and Lucas on her bed, Lucas had come to the house to tell her that since she was pregnant that he would be there for her. Brooke looked at the scene, she could feel the sadness laying within her, she lied about being pregnant just for revenge.

_"I'm not pregnant." Brooke cried._

_"But I saw the test." Lucas said confused._

_"I know," Brooke began to explain. "Then when the doctor called he said I wasn't pregnant, he said that can happen."_

_"Okay, no, no, no." Lucas didn't understand. "I was standing right there when he called."_

_"And you had just called me a slut!"_

_"So, you lied to punish me?!" Lucas said raising his voice. "How could you do that?"_

_"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?!" Brooke said so hurt and you could actually see the pain in her eyes._

_"Brooke." Lucas said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."_

_"That doesn't really matter, Lucas." Brooke didn't see why he couldn't understand how she was feeling. "Cause in the end it all hurts just the same."

* * *

_

The doctor came out of the room, he looked sort of disappointed and he was covered in blood. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Haley, Rachel and Peyton all stood up as the doctor approached them, "I assume you're all here for Brooke Davis Scott?" They all nodded their heads nervously not knowing whether it was good news or bad. "Well we able to stop the bleeding for a short period of time but that doesn't mean she won't start up again, we're all doing everything we can but there is a high chance that we just might lose her."

"What do you mean you're doing all you can?" Rachel asked still crying. "If you were doing all you could you wouldn't be standing here talking to us, get you're ass back in that room and you save my friend!"

Haley walked away as Rachel was giving off her little rant, is was all beginning to be to much for her. She walked into an empty hallway and leaned her back against the wall for support, she couldn't help but feel over emotional, her best friend who always been there for her was dying and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Haley ran her hand through her hair sobbing as she slowly fell to the ground in tears. She needed time to be alone, but she really needed was for Brooke to be okay to be by her side talking to her telling her that everything will be alright.

* * *

_"Why does everybody lie? You know, the bad guys lie to get in your bed...and the good guys...lie to get in your heart!" Brooke said referring to Lucas. "And I'm the idiot that falls for it every time!"_

_"Hey...Brooke, you are not an idiot. Not even close. You know who you are. Most people don't, you know. I mean, that's why they lie." Lucas tried to explain to her pausing for a moment. "They're afraid people might find out who they are before they figure it out themselves."_

_"Let me take you home." Lucas offered._

_"I can get home without a guy, thanks." Brooke said defensively._

Brooke laughed at how stubborn she was as Keith nudge her in her shoulder.

_"Ok." Lucas stands up ready to leave._

_"Wait," Brooke thought about it. "I really don't wanna walk."_

_Brooke turns to get her bag as Lucas holds her out his hand, Brooke turned back around seeing Lucas hand sticking out. Brooke looks at it for a moment, could she really trust him and let him back in after everything he did to her? She accepted his hands and let him help her up and they begin to walk to the car._

"We're going to skip a little," Keith said as they walked to Lucas' house, they entered the room to see Brooke and Lucas talking.

_"So I guess this is goodbye?" Brooke tried and pull a smiled._

_Lucas doesn't answer her, just simply holds out his arm embracing Brooke into a hug. Brooke smile turns into a little bit of a frown, Lucas let go as she moves back smiling sadly. Lucas pulls her back forward and kisses her, they break apart and Brooke just stares at him with disbelief._

_"Tell me that was a goodbye kiss." Brooke said still shock by the kiss._

_"I wanna be with you, Brooke."_

_"What?" Brooke asked taking a step back_.

Brooke just stood there watching as Lucas kept on talking, she was almost close to tears watching the scene, she remembered how hard it was to leave Lucas for the whole summer.

_"What about Peyton's stuff?"_

_"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things. With you." Lucas began. "To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance, ...I'd never let you go again."_

Brooke walked out the room furious, how could Lucas say that when he did let her go again. For Peyton. Keith chased after Brooke as she kept running off, she hated that scene and she never wanted to live through it again, it was just a constant reminder on how much Lucas hurt her by lying to her once again. He said that he would never hurt but he did, even though he made up for it, it still hurt her.

"Brooke!" Keith yelled.

"No," Brooke yelled back crying. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Well you have to," Keith said as Brooke stopped. "Somewhere along the line you loss yourself and you're afraid to find that person you lost."

* * *

Nathan was sitting next to his brother and Rachel when he notice Haley wasn't around, "Hey guys did you see Hales?" 

"No."

"I have to go look for her she probably a wreck right now..." Nathan got up and Rachel made him sit back down.

"I'll look for her." Rachel left in search for Haley, she knew that Haley was probably somewhere of crying her eyes out. If Haley was feeling anything like she was, Haley surely wasn't good right now. Rachel walked along a quiet hall where she could just hear little sobs, it was Haley sitting on the floor against the wall crying. Rachel sat down next to her and put her arms around her pulling her into a hug. "I know where not really friends, but if you need me right now, I'm here."

"I know," Haley sort of did consider Rachel her friend, she just never wanted to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. "I just hope she's alright Rachel, I can't survive without her, I don't what I would do if she died and what about Lucas he loves her so much."

"I know Haley," Haley's words brought Rachel into tears. "I know, I miss her so much right now and I just wish that she is okay, she has to be okay."

* * *

_"How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back! Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"_

"So does he let you in?" Keith ask as they walked away from the scene.

"Sort of," Brooke shrugged. "I guess we're kind of still working on that but I love him, I know we can make it work."

"Now that wer'e finish with the past," Keith grabbed Brooke hand. "Time to venture into the future."

Brooke walked into a messy house, it was very small and very cramped, it smelt as bad as it looked and she just wanted to get out of there. Keith led her into the kitchen where Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table starring into his coffee, he looked like a wreck, his shirt was improperly button, and he hadn't had a haircut in what it seems like years. A boy about the age of sixteen walked into the kitchen, he looked sort of like Lucas but he had Brooke's hazel eyes.

"When are you going to get a job dad?" the boy asked as Lucas just kept starring into his coffee. "You know Heather didn't come home last night, she was probably out partying again and she just passed out somewhere. And if you even care I am on my way to school, Aunt Rachel is taking me today and she's picking me up so don't worry about me but I doubt you will."

Chad left the house pissed off as always, ever since his mother died when he was baby his dad was so screwed up. He didn't talk much, he didn't care what they did, and he didn't know most of things going on in their life. Brooke looked at Lucas long and hard, why is he so sad? She wanted to ask him, _'Lucas why is your heart so broken?'_

"Keith what happened?"

"You happened," Keith said simply. "You died and he couldn't take it, sixteen years later and he still couldn't take it. Lets move on to Haley and Nathan."

* * *

Haley had just thrown something at Nathan, it missed and Nathan smiled, a smiled that sort of reminded Brooke of Dan. "Do you really think that you're going to keep me away from my sons? I already have James, I can take Nate too!" 

"Get out of her you pompous jackass!" Haley grabbed something else and threw it.

"Whatever you say," Nathan shook his head grinning. "I left you some pills on the counter."

Haley saw Nathan walk out of the house, she slowly walked into the kitchen and saw the bottle of pills lying there on the counter. She grabbed a glass of water while tears slowly came down her eyes and rolled of her cheeks, she took a hand full of pills and swallowed them all then took a drink of water. She lied against the wall as she slowly fell to the ground, she looked as if she was drifting off as she began to close her eyes. Brooke was shocked at what she was seeing, what happened to Naley? She was so upset seeing them this way and seeing Haley this way.

"They became Dan and Deb." Brooke said quietly.

Keith just nodded his head.

"What about Peyton?"

"I'm afraid we can't see Peyton as for they don't know where she went, after you died it all became to much for her so the day of wedding she ran off on Jake." Keith explained.

Brooke was taking it all in as it hit her, "And Rachel?"

"She's okay," Keith explained. "She never gotten over it but she sort of became Chad and Heather mother, looking out for them and protecting them and picking them up from school. She was really upset that you was gone, for a while she tried cutting herself but she gave up on it after she realize that Chad and Heather and her own daughter needed her. We need to go one more place!"

They were now at a cementary, Brooke was confused at what she was doing there when she saw Lucas at someone grave, she knew it was hers. She walked beside him looking down, it read _"Brooke Penople Davis Scott , A wonderful mother and wife."_ Below that she saw in small prints _"She was fiercely independent, brilliant and beautiful and brave. Brooke Davis was going to change the world some day and I'm not sure she even knew it."_ She saw the grave next to hers, it read "Victoria Davis, A caring mother and wife."

"What happened to her?" Brooke pointed at her mother grave.

"Brooke you may think your mother doesn't love you or doesn't care for you but she does," Keith explained to her. "She wasn't using you Brooke, in her own twisted way she thought she was helping you and when you died she did some things. She became a drunk and a druggie and one day she overdose and she died, she loved even more then you knew and knowing that you died hating her made it even worst."

Brooke had tears dripping from her eyes, "I have a question Keith, will I be a good mother?"

"Let's see for yourself!"

* * *

Brooke woke up on a bed, she turned to see Lucas smiling at her, "How was your sleep beautiful?" 

"Great," Brooke played along even though she didn't really know what was going on, she looked down at her stomach and she was pregnant. She was shocked as Lucas helped her out the bed and led her downstairs, she saw seven children sitting down at table, four girl and three boys.

"Hey mom!" They all said together.

"Who are they?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Don't tell me you lost your memory!" Lucas joked as he sat at the table with his kids.

Brooke was now standing back with Keith, "So you have a choice, do you want to stay here or go back?"

"As much as I would love to stay here with you," Brooke smiled. "I have to go back, they all need me."

"Okay!" Keith said as they were in the hospital where Brooke had finished her surgery over and hour ago. "All you have to do is walk into you're body, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything!" Brooke smiled.

"Tell Lucas that he will be a great father and to always let you in," Keith said. "I need you to tell Karen to move on with Andy, I know that she is afraid to commit because of me but tell her that Andy is a great guy and he loves her and she loves him and so does Lily."

"Okay." Brooke smiled at Keith, he was so nice and had such a qenuine heart.

"Now you go ahead."

Brooke slowly walked back into her body, Keith expected to see her wake up but she wasn't, Brooke came back out of her body and ran up to Keith hugging him. "Thank you Keith for everything, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too!" Keith said hugging Brooke back.

"Bye, see you soon," Brooke waved. "But hopefully not to soon!"

They both laughed at her comment, she walked into her body and slowly began to wake up, "Now all you have to do is breath." Keith smiled walking away. Brooke began to wake up and she looked at her surroundings, she remembered everything and she knew it wasn't just a dream, she knew that she really saw Keith. She felt a little weak from the surgery but she felt great knowing that she was back, a doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Scott you're awake." the doctor said disbelieving.

"Yeah I am." Brooke said with the same tone of voice.

Back in the waiting room Lucas, Haley, Rachel, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, Mouth, Millicent, Victoria, Skillz, Junk, Fergie, and Bevin waited to see how she was doing. The doctor came out for the third time, "Mrs. Scott is awake and she will be able to make a full recovery." They all shouted in excitement and happiness, they all began hugging each other just so happy that Brooke was okay.

"So can I see her?" Lucas asked.

"Of course."

Lucas walked into the room, Brooke layed in her bed smiling at husband who had just entered the room. "Hey broody!" she said weakly.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said as a tear drop fell from his eye. "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry," Brooke took his hand. "But I'll always come back for you."

"Same here." Lucas smiled.

"Guess who I saw." Brooke said in her regular raspy voice.

"Who?"

"Keith, he told me to tell you that you're going to be a great dad," Brooke smiled. "And that you need to let me in more!"

"I promise!" Lucas kissed her on her forehead. "What was the last thing he said?"

"'All you have to do is breath'," Brooke replied. "Some useful tip."

"Yeah but I can understand," Lucas stroked her hair. "When you're about to lose someone it just make it harder and harder to breath."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! This is very important, the next chapter will be my last chapter and the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed and thought it was just amazing to read and thank you for reading it, you guys have just been amazing with this journey for my story that I decide to do something for you. I know this should be a surprise but I can't wait, I will be writing a sequel called One Tree Hill: The Next Generation so stick around for it.)**

**othfan326-** Sorry to scare you like that but she's okay now, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter to come as it will be the last of this story. Hopefully you will go on to reading the sequel and thank you for sticking around so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) Oh yeah I will see you around on OTHForums, just realize that you were on it I am BrucasFan103 by the way.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE-** She'll be okay and she will make a full recovery and thanks for reading this story as it will be over soon and hope that you enjoyed it and that you will enjoy the next chapter and thanks you again so much! Stick around for the sequel it's going to be great! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006- **I know, I was trying to get you guys confused as if was Lucas and it turned out to be Brooke. She's okay now, and this is the second to last chapter and so hope you enjoyed it and thanks for sticking around and reading the story because you have been an awesome reviewer and a great supporter! Thanks again! Be sure to read the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**TheCuteNikki-** Sorry, I hope I can put it back together with this chapter and the next chapter. I just hope you enjoyed this whole story and you have been around for a long time so thanks for reading and reviewing you have been awesome! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**DramaHunny101- **Aww thanks even though I think this is your first review it means so much that you actually did and thank you for reading. Brooke and Rachel are my favorite too and I hope you stick around for the next chapter and the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**naley4ever323-** Brooke is okay, and thanks for reviewing and sticking around to read the story because it means so much to know that you have loyal readers and thank you so much for the many reviews that you given and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one to come up! Of course I'll be saying thank you again in the next chapter but you guys deserve two thank you! Don't forget to read the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	22. Rivercourt Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the establishment mentioned in the story!**

**(A/N: There will be major spoilers from Season five in this story, so remember I warned you I also hope you enjoy this story. Brucas rocks I hope they really find their way in Season Five.) **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Rivercourt Reunion!

Brooke was finally off her clutches and was now free to spend some time with the twins, Karen had came back to Tree Hill to help take care of Brooke since Lucas had work and was also writing his book also. He still had time to spend with Brooke and take care of the babies also, Lucas was a great father just like Keith said he would be. Karen was engage to Andy who still in New Zealand with Lily, Brooke told Karen about the 'dream' she had and was surprised that Karen actually believed her. Peyton and Jake was now married and expecting a baby, along with Haley. Brooke was enjoying life, she was so happy about how it all worked out in the end, she even worked out things with her mother. Karen was in the kitchen washing the dishes, Brooke walked into the kitchen holding the twins.

"Hey look there's Grandma Karen!" Brooke said in a baby voice, the twins were now seven months old.

"They're getting bigger aren't they?" Karen said putting away some plates while smiling at her grandchildren.

"Yeah," Brooke looked at her babies. "I'm getting a little bit scared, soon they will be old enough to walk, then soon they will be talking back and it will get so complicated."

"Don't worry," Karen comforted her. "You're a great mother and Lucas is a great father, these kids are so lucky to have the two of you."

Brooke heard the front door swing open it was Rachel with Claire who was now four months old, she was growing red hair just like Rachel's, "Hey you two! How you've been Brooke?"

"Great," Brooke smiled. "Hey I have a plan for tonight!"

"No we're not going clubbing!" Rachel instantly said remembering what happened two months ago.

"No, I am never doing that until they find the creep who shot me," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it's been five years now and we never had our Rivercourt reunion, we're all here except Chase and we even have some new additions like Lindsay and Millicent. We should totally do it, when was the last time we were all together in the same place just having fun without the drama and the screaming babies."

"I agree with you," Rachel rocked Claire in her arms. "But there is a problem we don't have someone to watch our kids, I want to bring Cooper with me this time, he's a big part of my world and my first real commited relationship."

"I'll watch them," Karen volunteered. "You guys are going to have the rest of your life to be parents right now I just want you all to have some fun, also it's fun watching the kids they are so cute and precious. So you all will have a good time tonight and make sure that you remember today because after today trust me your lives will never be the same, it will be even better."

Brooke and Rachel smiled at Karen and hugged her, "You're seriously like the mom I never had, you're great, Lily and Lucas are so lucky to have you."

"Well you have me too now," Karen smiled rubbing Brooke's cheeks in a motherly way. "Now go meet up with, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake or whoever it is the two of you are going to meet up with and stay out as late as you want to! Tonight is you're night."

Brooke and Rachel put the babies in the playpen and left them with Karen before giving her one final hug. Rachel went home to get ready and tell Cooper the plan while Brooke walked to Naley's house, she thought the walking would do her some good. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door, Haley answered the door walking with little Nate who was now one year old. "Hey Brooke, come in!" Haley led Brooke in to the house smiling, she was happy Brooke was off her clutches and was now free to walk where ever she pleased. "How have you you been?"

"Great," Brooke smiled answering honestly. "I had a plan for tonight!"

"Brooke we are not going clubbing!" Haley said seriously.

"No," Brooke laughed. "You and Rachel need to stop hanging out it's bad for you, and I meant we should go to Rivercourt as we promise, I know it's a little late now but for old time sakes."

"Yeah me and Nathan was just talking about that it, would so great if we could all meet up together again, plus it will be like old times and Lindsay coming to town so she'll be there!" Haley added. "So maybe it can be like we're adding new people into the circle, who knew things would be like this I mean it's amazing how everything turned out. Don't tell Peyton this but I always hoped you and Lucas would got back together, you two are so destined to be together, like me and Nathan."

Brooke laughed as Haley added the comment about their relationships, "Honestly who knew that it would be like this, Lucas and I married and expecting another baby." Brooke added smiling, as Haley looked at her estatic.

"Oh my gosh Brooke!" Haley hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, this is so awesome! Me, you and Peyton will all be having babies at the same time, or around the same time."

"Yeah but don't tell Lucas it's yet!" Brooke warned her. "I want to tell everyone tonight."

"I won't tell I promise." Haley hugged Brooke again.

_Haley walks in apartment and shuts the door, she sees Brooke on the couch watching a Soap Opera that is in a different language. "What are you watching?" Haley laughs as she dumps her bag._

_"I don't know but it seems sad." Brooke shrugged sadly, after she slept with Chris Keller, Lucas been putting her in the deep freeze and wouldn't even talked to her. When he did talk to her it would just lead her into tears or just ending up hurt._

_"Did you talk to Lucas?" Haley asked as Brooke nods. "Sorry. Oh where'd we go so wrong?"_

_"Well," Brooke says turning off the tv. "I slept with Chris Keller and you went on tour with him."_

_"No, I mean... Okay, yeah." Haley didn't really know what to say. "But,...when did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?"_

_"I was nine." Brooke said as Haley laughed._

_"Well, I-I don't care, it has to stop. You've got too much talent with your fashion line."_

_"Not anymore."_

_"Oh, so what, so they stole a couple of designs, they didn't steal your talent!" Haley smiles. "I'm sure you've got more." Haley and Brooke had grown closer over those couple of months and she thought of Brooke as one of her closes friends and hated to see her upset._

_"Couple of unfinished dressed."_

_"So finish 'em." Haley thought of an idea. "Listen, we'll, um,...we'll put together a website and...we'll sell them ourselves."_

_"And you'd help me?" Brooke smiled._

_"Yeah, I'd help you." Haley nodded smiling back at Brooke. "You have to help yourself first though, missy."_

_"Clothes over bros?" Brooke held out her fist to Haley._

_Haley knocks fist with Brooke laughing, "Clothes over bros."

* * *

_

Brooke went over to Peyton house, she knocked on the door and a young girl answered it. It was Jenny, she had grown so much since five years ago. She was now all grown up and she had nice long blonde hair, hazel eyes, she was average height for her age and she was very pretty. "Oh, Aunt Brooke, hold on I will get mom and dad for you, come in!" Jenny led her into the living room as she went upstairs to get Jake and Peyton, they all came down as the picture perfect family. Brooke smiled, her best friend was finally happy with the man of her dreams, to bad it took her four years to realize.

"Hey, Brooke," Jake smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just telling you our plans for tonight."

"Brooke we are not going to a club!" Peyton and Jake shouted together.

"Oh my gosh you people are starting to sound like a broken record," Brooke shook her head laughing. "I wanted us to go to Rivercourt tonight and just catch up you know, we promised to go back like five years ago and we never did so maybe we should go tonight."

"Of course," Peyton smiled. "That would be a great idea."

"So I'll see you there tonight P. Sawyer?"

"Of course B. Davis."

Brooke and Peyton hugged each other laughing.

_"Hey you, what have you been up to?"_

_"Flirting with Lucas!" Brook joked._

_"Oh yeah, how that turned out?" Peyton asked smiling, happy that they could finally joke about things like this._

_"Hm...so, so," Brooke shrugged. "You know love triangles are so high school."_

_"Seriously."_

_"We made it didn't we," Brooke looks at her best friend smiling. "Through all the tragedy and jealousy and confusion. We made it." If anyone friendship could last it had to be the two of them, they had survived so much, whether it been dead mothers to bad break ups they survived it all and they always come out strong then they were before. That was a friendship they were both so happy to always have, keep, and treasure. They knew that they both would be best friends forever and nothing could get in between them, not even Lucas Scott._

_"Yeah, hoes over bros, right?" Peyton says sticking out her fist._

_Brooke moves her fist down, "I love you, P. Sawyer." Brooke hugs Peyton as she returns it back._

_"I love you too, B. Davis."

* * *

_

"Lucas," Brooke knocked on the office door entering the room that used to be Coach Whitey's, Lucas was sitting behind the desk looking through some papers when he notice his lovely wife enter through the door. "Hey broody, thought I would come pick you up since you know it's already like eight o'clock."

"I'm sorry I got caught up with some things," Lucas smiled at his wife. "But Haley called with the plan and I think it's great so after I check this off we can go and have all the fun we want."

"That's great." Brooke smiled as she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Did you ever think up we would end up like this?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, but I am glad we did because I love you so much!" Brooke sat down in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I know no matter what we do we will always be okay."

"Even if my book is a complete and total bomb?" Lucas asked worried.

"Don't think like that, it's going to be great." Brooke said giving him another kiss. "Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day and I am not sure he even knows it. You're going to great Luke, we both are, we're going to be rich and succesful with seven or eight kids and we will be okay."

"Seven or eight?"

"Trust me broody you wont be to keep your hands off me!" Brooke laughed.

"You're right about that." Lucas said as he and Brooke began making out and he proceeded to dropping everything off his desk and layed Brooke on top of it, things kind of got messy from there. After a few minutes of finding all their clothes, Lucas kissed Brooke once more. "That was probably the best we ever had."

"Oh Lucas stop being so kinky!"

"Oh but you make me this way pretty girl." Lucas kissed her on the neck.

Brooke laughed, "Come Luke they're waiting for us!"

* * *

Lucas approached this old Victorian house, and parked the car right in front of it. Brooke looked at Lucas confused as he stopped the car and got out, Brooke followed him up to the house still looking puzzeled. "Hey Luke, what are we doing here?" 

"Just needed to see someone before we get there," Lucas smiled grabbing Brooke's hand, he knocked on the door three times and a women who looked to be the age of her late fifties and early sixties answered the door. "I'm sorry do we have the wrong house I am looking for Whitey Durham."

"Oh no," the women gave them a warm smiled. "I'll get him now."

After waiting three minutes, Coach Whitey answered the door to see his young student standing before him with his lovely wife, "Why if it isn't Lucas Scott and the Mrs, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He smiled at the two of them, he didn't know much about Brooke but he could tell that she was the perfect someone for Lucas like Camilla been for him.

"Well the least we can do is visit after all these years Coach!" Lucas smiled shaking his hand. "Who's the lady that answered the door?"

"Gladus," Whitey smiled. "We got married a year ago, I know I talk about how Camilla was the only one for me but she still is and I know if she was still around that she would want me to be happy. When I think of the relationship I had with Camilla, I think of you two and Nathan and Haley, you four have a love so pure and honest that it could last a lifetime. So just remember to always be there for each other and never let anything stand in the way of your love, because it's something to always cherish."

"Thanks Coach," Brooke said a little misty-eyed after his speech, she hugged him smiling. "I missed lectures like this, but not the ones where you used to scream at us on road trips when we acted up."

"Don't worry you'll here some more from me in the near future," Whitey grinned. "Now you to crazy kids get out of here and go enjoy the rest of your night, I know I will."

Whitey closed the door smiling, "Wow, kinky!" Brooke added laughing.

"Brooke!" Lucas bursted out laughing as they head back to the car.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas drove down to Rivercourt, it was just what Brooke expected, everyone she cared about was there. Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Cooper, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Millicent, Skillz, Bevin, Lindsay, Junk, Fergie and two people she had not expected to see Tim and Chase. Brooke and Lucas stepped out the car and greeted all their friends, Brooke hugged Chase but she still didn't know what he was doing her. "Hey Chase, how did you get the memo?" 

"Lucas called me for the little reunion," Chase smiled. "Don't worry this isn't going to be akward I am married with three kids, so much for clean teens."

They all laughed together, it was good being back as a group Brooke put her arms around her best friend Rachel, "What would I do without you, you crazy bitch."

"I don't know you cheating whore!"

_"Thanks for being my friend, you cheating whore."_

_Rachel was leaving after being expelled from Tree Hill High School, Brooke was upset because it had been her fault if she never stole that test this wouldn't be happening. No matter how many time Rachel told her she knew she was the one to blame, Brooke couldn't help but just put the blame on herself. The one person who stuck to her through the hardest time of her life was leaving just when she needed her most, Brooke no longer saw Rachel as the 'crazy bitchy cheerleader out to steal her thunder' but as a real person who she was proud to call her friend._

_"Thanks for being my friend, you crazy bitch." Brooke smiled but she still couldn't get over the fact that she gotten Rachel expelled. "Sorry I got you expelled. Again."_

_"It's okay. I'm used to it." Rachel shrugged it off it wasn't the only school she was expelled from._

_"Rachel. Okay... I thought I'd never say this but... I'm gonna miss you." Brooke hated to admit but the the firey red head had become her best friend._

_"Yeah, you too." Rachel walks away leaving Brooke standing there alone, she comes back and hugs Brooke before she really leaves for good._

Peyton saw the basketball lying in the middle of the the court, "You know what this means." She said picking up the ball smiling. "Girls versus Boys!" Peyton threw the ball to Brooke, and everyone broke out in a frenzy trying to get the ball. Brooke passed the ball to Bevin who passed it to Millicent, Millicent took the ball down to the hoop then tossed it to Lindsay who made the shot. The girls shouted in cheers as Peyton and Lindsay gave each other high-five and laughed after realizing what they done. Lucas took the ball and threw it to Nathan, he was being blocked by Haley who kepted on flirting with him.

"Sorry Haley James, not going to work this time."

"Oh really," Haley laughed whispering something in his ear and Nathan looked at her surprised. "Oh yeah, I will."

"Sorry guys!" Nathan handed the ball to Haley, Haley laughed and threw it to Peyton who threw it to Brooke again. Brooke was being blocked by Lucas, who kept on kissing her on her neck.

"Come on pretty girl give me the ball." Lucas said seductively.

Brooke looked at him for a moment looking like she was going to give him the ball, "Um...nope!" She laughed as she threw the ball in the hoop, it went in the girls gave out another cheer.

"No fair you guys are cheating." Tim crossed his arms.

"It's not cheating, it's flirting." Lindsay grinned.

"Oh really." Tim blew a kissed at Lindsay.

"Down boy!" Lindsay said causing everyone to laugh.

Junk and Fergie began pulling out something from their bags they had brung, it was spray paint, they shook it up a bit and gave everyone their own. "For old times sake!" Fergie said as he re-wrote over his name, and everyone took his lead except for Lindsay, Millicent, Cooper and Tim who wrote their names for the first time. The rest of the night they just spent the night talking and playing games as if they were in high school again, it felt good and they were all happy.

"Took us five years but we're finally back." Rachel sitting in front of Cooper with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think it's great that your all still friends five years later." Cooper smiled laying a kiss on Rachel forehead.

"We can survive anything can't we." Brooke smiled looking around at her friends.

"That's right B. Davis!" Skillz smiled at her.

"Hey what does the B. stands for?" Bevin asked confused.

They all laughed and just let Skillz deal with this one, "Just sit there and look cute baby."

"Hey me and Millicent got some news," Mouth spoke up. "We're engaged."

Millicent flashed her ring as everyone congratulated them, Brooke figure it was time to spread her good news, "Speaking of news I have some of my own, I'm pregnant!"

"Brooke this awesome!" Peyton and Rachel shouted together putting their arms around her and everyone congratulated her also.

"I have another baby in there?" Lucas smiled rubbing smiled rubbing Brooke's belly.

"Yup, you do." Brooke kissed Lucas seductively on the lips.

"Maybe we should head back home now!" Haley yawned. "Hey Peyt, Jake, your house is empty since Jenny is at her grandparents house so maybe we continue this party at Peyton and Jake's house!"

"What?" Peyton and Jake said together confused.

"Let's go!" Everyone got up getting ready to head to Peyton and Jake house as they chased them still confused. Lucas followed the crowd as Brooke waited behind, "Hey Brooke you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a moment."

Lucas nodded as he continued walking off, Brooke looked around smiling and showing of her dimples. She grabbed a bottle of spray paint and began spraying something on the concrete, Lucas came back for Brooke and lifted her up. "Broody!" Brooke laughed as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Come on party girl!" Lucas smiled as he ran to catch up with the group.

All that was left on Rivercourt was the tin can of paint that Brooke just used to spray something into the concrete, it layed next to the words, "We're back!"

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! My very last chapter and it was a great joy writing it, I want to think all the readers who read this story and just continued with me reading the story and hopefully you all enjoyed and will enjoy the sequel. The sequel is called One Tree Hill: The Next Generation remember to look out for it, it should be out soon so just wait and see it's going to be great and we are going sixteen years in the future so I can't wait until you guys read it because it is going be great and still based around Brucas and their kids.) **

**othfan326**- Thanks, I love Keith/Brooke relationship you can tell that she respected him and loved him very much, and about the seven kids maybe they will and maybe they won't you'll just have to wait until the sequel! The title is 'One Tree Hill: The Next Generation' Again thank you for reading this story and for just always being there to review with such positive comments and can't wait to talk about the sequel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**stephy04**- Thanks, I am glad you like and hopefully you will go on to reading the sequel too. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**naley4ever323**- I'm glad Brooke is okay too, she a strong character who can survive anything. Thanks for reading the story and always being around to read, I just want to thank you so much! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to check out the sequel. ;)

**onetreehillgirl066**- I know sequel! Thank you for reading this story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it every step of the way and hopefully you will continue to read on in the sequel. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Thanks, and thanks again for reading this story and the episode they showed on tuesday was so good beside the Leyton parts which kind of bore me but you can tell Brooke still loves Lucas and there is no telling who Lucas loves. Thank you again so much for reading this story and hopefully you will read the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**DramaHunny101**- Thanks for the review again, and for calling me a talented writer, I think I still need to grow some more but good reviews like this make me want to grow. The kids you will find out about in the sequel because the first chapter is basically like an introduction of each person, sort of like a character profile. Thank you for reading this story and hopefully you'll be back for the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas True Love**- Thanks for the review and hopefully you enjoy this chapter, stick around for the sequel and thank you for reading the story and leaving some reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- Thanks, I love Brooke/Keith relationship. I know I hate to end this story but I am so excited about writing a sequel. Thank you again for reading this story and always leaving review because you're such an awesome reviewer and it been great talking to you and hopefully we will talk some more in the sequel and again thank so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**XxBrucas4everXx**- Thanks, well this is my last chapter but don't worry there will be a sequel and I really glad you like the story! To answer you're question Carrie is not crazy because she just add on to the stress that Naley relationship already has enough of. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**MissUnderstood92**- Thank you, can't wait to see around in the sequel and I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading this story and I will catch you in the sequel! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for reading! ;)

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
